Floriografía
by Kaoru Black
Summary: [Serie de OS] Las flores tienen un lenguaje que interpreta una parte de la vida de los personajes. Y ahora se explorarán.
1. Amapola roja

Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling. Y las imágenes usadas en la portada no me pertenecen.

→El significado de la flor la pondré al final de la historia 😉

→Las historias son de personajes variados y de tramas independientes a menos que se indique lo contrario.

→La floriografía fue un medio de comunicación en la época victoriana, en donde varias flores y arreglos flores se usaban para enviar mensajes codificados, sirviendo a sujetos para expresar sentimiento que de otro modo nunca se podrían hablar. Información obtenida de Wikipedia.

* * *

 **Amapola roja**

—Dorcas Meadowes—

* * *

La mutilación de Benjy Fenwick es la noticia más desgarradora que ha tenido en el último mes.

La joven bruja se ha limitado a encerrarse de la habitación más cercana, procurando no atraer la atención de quien esté alrededor, buscando la soledad para disipar los sentimientos que están teniendo y que solo le causarán muchísimos problemas. Puede que la mayoría de los lazos que tenga sea por camaradería, porque necesite confiar en ellos para que la cuiden y la protejan, pero no mentirá al decir que no les ha cogido a algunos por la singular manera de ser.

Benjy y ella no han intercambiado más de una frase de vez en cuando, casi ni han interactuado en algo que no involucre una misión o una cacería de mortífagos; no obstante, el mago no ha tenido que morir de esta manera. Carajo, ninguno de los compañeros que tienen merecen morir sin tener a un compañero que les acompañe y luche por ellos.

En una guerra no existen los movimientos justos, además que la posibilidad de pedir socorro a veces es prácticamente imposible. Es por lo mismo que ha sentido la muerte de Benjy como si se tratase la de un amigo muy cercano porque se imagina, más de lo que debe, lo que ha sentido en el momento en que ha sido emboscado por aquellos sanguinarios mortífagos.

No es alguien que le ha conocido durante años ni le ha tenido la confianza necesaria para confiar sus secretos, pero tampoco se comportará como si fuese incapaz de sentir empatía.

Dorcas se obliga a sí misma a no recordar cada fallecimiento que ha visto o del que se ha enterado, este no es momento ni lugar para avivar una herida que se ha esforzado por cerrar antes que le consuma el alma, o que provoque ella haga algo que no hubiese hecho en otro contexto.

A veces le hubiese gustado tener una vida diferente, en la que pueda dedicarse al sueño que ha tenido desde niña en lugar de defender una nación de un corrupto psicópata, quien solo ve por los intereses que a él le conviene.

Han sido nueve años de guerra que nadie ha pedido.

Casi una década donde los jóvenes tienen madurar lo más rápido que puedan para luchar por lo quieran, o para encontrar el modo de seguir vivos así sea fugándose del mundo que los ha educado; la muchacha ladea la vista en dirección del suelo y se pregunta por qué tienen que vivir en un mundo en que, de vez en cuando, se desea morir para no continuar con esta incertidumbre o agonía.

Está sumergida en una eterna pesadilla que nunca encontrará un final. En ocasiones duda de las palabras de aliento que les da Dumbledore para continúen luchando por el bien mayor, quizá lo mejor sea resignarse y alejarse de lo que pretenda conseguir Voldemort. No es un pensamiento pesimista, sino realista. Primero Caradoc Dearborn ha sido secuestrado y no ha quedado ningún rastro de él, la mutilación de Benjy Fenwick, la masacre a aquella familia de gnomos (1) y los asesinatos cometidos a gente que no ha aceptado la invitación de unirse a los mortífagos.

—¿Te estás dejando llevar por tus sentimientos, Meadowes?

Es Sirius Black.

Dorcas no se ha olvidado de aquel adolescente risueño y despreocupado que sólo ha hecho bromas a quien ha querido, sólo porque le ha dado la gana y que se les ha ingeniado para salir airoso en la mayoría de las ocasiones. Recuerda con nostalgia que él ha recibido ayuda de sus mejores amigos: un cuarteto inseparable que siempre ha dado de qué hablar, para bien o mal, y que parece que los une algo más que la Casa o las bromas que han hecho regularmente.

Es imposible de creer que Black haya cambiado en un pasar de meses, que haya abandonado es actitud tan engreída y de autosuficiencia que lo ha puesto en varios líos, principalmente con los prefectos y Premios Anuales de Gryffindor. Dorcas no ha sido seleccionada en Gryffindor así que no puede afirmar qué tan grande es el cambio que ha tenido.

Por supuesto que aún ve a Black bromear de vez en cuando con Lupin y Pettigrew, pero hay una sombra en él que le recuerda al matrimonio Potter y Longbottom.

Una que ni siquiera se hubiese formado de no ser por la segunda guerra mágica que ha vivido el mundo mágico, originada por dos magos tenebrosos diferentes pero con metas casi idénticas.

Es más que evidente que Black está llevando una carga demasiado pesada para un mago de veinte años, que se ha visto obligado a aprender el significado de la responsabilidad y de actuar con madurez en meses, que es lo que ha tenido que hacer en años.

—Realmente no estoy de humor para hablar de esto, Black. Déjame sola.

En lo más profundo de sí misma ansia oír algún comentario referente a un posible enamoramiento por Fenwick. Lo único que obtiene es un suspiro resignado de un agotado joven y Dorcas se arrepiente del momento en que ha deseado ver a Black más responsable, menos infantil, más consciente del mundo que le rodea y entendiendo la fortuna Black no le dará todo lo que desee.

Un deseo que hace poco le ha parecido imposible que se cumpliese.

—Tienes la misma mirada de decepción y rabia que madre tuvo cuando me fui —dice él.

Quizá solo esté tratando de hacer conversación.

—¿Te refieres a la señora Black?

La bruja ha tenido que formular la pregunta de un modo ofensivo o hiriente ya que Black ha fruncido el ceño, le mira indignado y suelta un gruñido.

—No entiendo ni entenderé la manía de desprestigiar a madre. La mujer tiene una actitud prejuiciosa y un montón de defectos… —Black se interrumpe. Dorcas sonríe tristemente sabiendo que la versión más joven de Black lo hubiese dicho de una manera menos sutil, aquella que no se ha visto el sonido de la guerra—. Ahora quiero lanzarme un Avada. Te aclaro que no es ninguna abusadora, físicamente al menos.

Dorcas quiere preguntar por qué la defiende hasta que decide que es un asunto que no posee importancia. La bruja suspira una vez más y se apoya en la pared, manteniendo las preocupaciones que tiene para sí. La única persona que realmente la ha entendido y que le ha dado consejos ya no está aquí.

Y Black, por mucho que haya cambiado, no le inspira la seriedad que ella espera en alguien que sea participe de la Orden.

—No eres la única que ha tenido que despedirse, Meadowes —dice Black. Hay una pausa antes de «despedirse» que la intriga—. Al menos no te han abandonado.

—¿Estás diciendo que te alegras que Caradoc esté muerto? —pregunta, sintiendo que la rabia la invade.

Hace una cuenta mental hasta que se tranquiliza. Luego vuelve a mirar a Black, esperando que no dijese algo de lo que se arrepentirá.

—Mejor muerto que defensor de la sangre, Meadowes.

* * *

(1). Evento mencionado por Arthur Weasley en La Orden del Fénix.

AMAPOLA ROJA:

→En Inglaterra, se conmemora y recuerda de forma respetuosa a todas aquellas víctimas británicas que perdieron la vida defendiendo a su nacionalidad.

Siguiente flor:

PEONIA ROSA


	2. Peonia rosa

Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling.

→Lo único que me pertenecen son los OC, por lo que me reservo su uso.

→Son historias cortas… a menos que la inspiración dicte lo contrario 😇.

* * *

 **Peonia rosa**

—Amelia y Edgar Bones—

* * *

Edgar ha tenido una rabieta monumental y se ha dirigido lo más rápido que ha podido hasta su habitación, donde se ha encerrado porque no quiere que ninguna hermana mayor esté con él.

El pequeño niño se pregunta por qué Amelia siempre tiene todo lo que le venga en gana, hasta parece que también los elfos domésticos están más pendientes de ella que de él porque jamás quieren jugar con él, pero a Amelia sí que la ayudan a hacer algo tan aburrido como ponerse un vestido o peinarla para que esté presentable para las reuniones que tienen.

Y en esas reuniones el niño no puede hacer algo que no sea morirse del sueño hasta que mamá, papá o ambos deciden que ha tenido suficiente tormento. Ahí Amelia tiene a sus amigas con quiénes hablar de temas que no entiende, mientras que él tiene que esperar sentado en un rincón para que su hermana se acuerde que existe y le una a la conversación. No entiende por qué pero está mal que se involucre en las conversaciones de los mayores, alegando que solo es niño que debe de estar donde no los moleste.

Hace un mohín y se acomoda en posición de flor del loto, encima de la alfombra afelpada. Mamá la ha conjurado para que no se golpee cuando se caiga de la cama, y él se lo agradece. Aunque no se ha caído en las últimas noches, no se lo ha dicho a mamá. No será que ella se la quite para dársela a la odiosa de Amelia, quien se quejará porque la alfombra es verde y no aquel violeta tan feo.

No deja de afirmar que sus padres tienen un evidente favoritismo por Amelia, lo que es en verdad injusto. No quiere saber por qué Amelia es la princesa de mamá y el tesoro más preciado de papá, mucho menos porque ella sí puede comprar un montón de cachivaches que permanecerán guardadas en el armario hasta el primero de septiembre.

Son cosas tan inútiles como un caldero de peltre, una nueva varita solo para ella además de una blusa y una falda gris. Edgar sabe que Amelia prefiere los colores más vivos y ahora quiere tener una ropa como esa. Se encoge de hombros y le empieza a dar la razón a papá cuando papá le susurra que quién entiende a las mujeres.

Se va a quedar en el dormitorio hasta que deje de favorecer a Amelia. Aunque se pierda las galletas con chispas de chocolate de mamá, él demostrará lo que opina de la misma manera en que lo hacen los adultos.

Una huelga.

Según tía Nora una huelga tiene la prioridad de –muchas palabras–, el opresor admita que no tiene que a… -una palabra muy rara– y se consigue cuando el protestante no hace lo que quiere. Y como ni muerto dejará la vieja escoba de juguete de Amelia, que ha encontrado en el desván, las galletas con chispas de chocolate tienen que tener el mismo efecto.

Después de todo, tía Nora nunca se equivoca.

Han pasado horas, saltar en la cama ha perdido todo el atractivo desde que se ha caído y se ha golpeado en la rodilla. Así que ahora está dibujando una especie de lechuza con el pico muy grande, con las alas un poco pequeñas y una de las patas dobladas en un ángulo extraño.

—Hermanito, tenemos que hablar.

Es Amelia quien se ha creído que él la quiere ver. El niño vuelve a hacer un mohín cuando su hermana abre la puerta y entra; Edgar se pone en pie y se apresura en llegar hacia la cama, donde se sube de un salto y usa la sábana como un escucho que los separa.

—No estoy aquí.

—0—

Amelia ha sabido que el comportamiento de Edgar ha cambiado en la última semana.

La niña no ha tenido una oportunidad de entablar una conversación con él, ha estado demasiado ocupada organizando lo que llevará a Hogwarts, aunque es una verdadera lástima que tenga que esperarse. Supone que todavía puede esperar dos meses más sin enloquecer, después de todo, han sido once años los que lleva esperando para convertirse en una bruja tan excepcional como mamá.

Ella reconoce que se ha mantenido para sí y debido a eso se ve incapaz de reírse por el comentario de Edgar.

De estar en otro contexto, Amelia lo hubiese hecho sin vacilar pero, teniendo en cuenta que Edgar parece que ya no la busca igual que antes para que estén juntos, se ha preocupado y averiguará que ha hecho que el adorable Edgar haya desaparecido de la noche a la mañana.

—Sé que estás aquí.

—No, no lo sabes —dice Edgar, en un tono muy obstinado para un niño de cuatro.

La niña solo pone los ojos en blanco, esperando que ella no hiciese la misma tontería cuando ha tenido la edad de él.

Por muy hermanos que sean, ella no endiente por qué Edgar se cree que escondiéndose debajo de una sábana impedirá que la gente le encuentre. O que resuelvan la situación que tengan, o de lo que sea que Edgar esté tratando de escapar.

—Al menos dime por qué me evitas.

La sábana se levanta lo necesario para que Amelia vea a Edgar hacer un puchero mientras que aparece un brillo inconfundible en ellos. Coge el dobladillo de la blusa para no abalanzarse sobre su hermano y darle los mismos que hagan falta para que no llore. Hay una sola cosa que Amelia nunca soporta no importando qué y es que Edgar sufra por culpa de alguien; llámese instinto o conocer al pequeño niño, pero afirma que no le agradará saber quién ha hecho pasar a Edgar un mal rato.

Un muy mal rato del que ahora se está enterando.

—No juegas conmigo. —Edgar se vuelve a cubrir—. Tú siempre jugabas conmigo.

¿Por qué será que le duele el pecho al escuchar esto?

Amelia mueve las comisuras de sus labios hacia abajo. Una vez que ha tomado asiento, pone una palma encima de la espalda de Edgar y acaricia en aquel lugar, se devana los sesos preguntándose qué le tiene que hacer para que se anime.

¿Qué clase de hermana mayor se supone que es para que le haga esto, aunque sea de modo indirecto?

—Lo siento.

La sábana se eleva abruptamente. Se revela que Edgar se ha sentado con los brazos cruzados a la altura, el ceño fruncido de manera cómica.

—Juega conmigo —dice en un tono que se le antoja como una mezcla entre indignado y autoritario.

—Uh, vale. —Amelia sonríe cuando Edgar le da un beso en la mejilla—. Encerrado cinco minutos aquí, ¿quieres que te dé las galletas que te guardé?

—No. Tía Nora dice que eso está en contra de la huelga.

—No dejaré que estés con tía Nora. —Tía Nora y sus ideas de anarquía van a enloquecer a Edgar, lo que no permitirá. Amelia le da un beso en la frente—. ¿Estamos bien?

—Si juegas conmigo, sí.

* * *

PEONIA ROSA:

→Te quiero pero soy demasiado tímida (o) para decírtelo.

Siguiente flor:

HINOJO


	3. Hinojo

Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling.

→Según la wiki inglesa, Leanne fue sorteada en 1991.

→Y todo lo mostrado en _Floriografía_ forma parte de mi headcanon.

→Y respondiendo a una pregunta no dicha por Angelito Bloodsherry en el cap. 1 sobre la muerte de Benjy: es canon. Todas las bajas que hubo en la Orden durante la Primera Guerra son canon, de hecho.

* * *

 **Hinojo**

—Leanne—

* * *

Es la segunda semana de marzo, todavía no ha hecho ninguna verdadera amiga y teme que continúe así hasta que se gradúe. No quiere ser pesimista pero no le sorprende que nadie quiera estar con ella, Leanne siempre se ha mostrado reacia a interactuar con las personas ya que nunca sabe qué decir, es como si las palabras se muriesen en las comisuras de sus labios antes que alguien pueda oírlas. Es realmente deprimente que se atreva a hablar con sus compañeros fuera de las horas lectivas

—¿Tú le entiendes a lo que dice Binns?

Leanne se sorprende que Roger Malone le esté dirigiendo más de dos palabras. Más bien le sorprende que cualquiera le vuelva a hablar, después de descubrir no corresponderá la conversación de la misma manera, al menos del modo que la mayoría de los niños espera.

—Sí —dice un poco avergonzada—. ¿Necesitas que te pase los apuntes?

—Te lo agradecería.

En el fondo le tranquiliza ver que Roger se sienta cerca de la chimenea y empieza a traspasar la lección de hoy, con expresión de aburrida en el rostro. Leanne se ríe entre dientes, recordando que muy pocas personas consiguen no dormirse por el tono monótono de Binns; en el caso de ella, aprender de historia es la actividad que más le gusta. Descubrir datos fantásticos acerca de eventos mencionados es atrayente, por supuesto que hay temas que ella rehúye o que alguien más le dice que no se aventure por él.

No todavía.

Se debate si Roger se mostrará complacido si ella camina hasta dónde está y le hace compañía. Suspira resignada, suponiendo que Roger encuentra más ameno estar con alguien que se parezca a Susan; Susan siempre habla de tópicos interesantes o que, mínimo, hace que los demás quieran saber qué tiene que decir. Se relee el capítulo de hoy de _Teoría Mágica_ y se dice que, una vez que Roger se vaya, todo volverá a la normalidad.

—¿Eres de pocas palabras, cierto?

—¿Q–Qué?

—No creo que te la tengas creído como Malfoy o Ernie cuando tiene sus aires de grandeza —dice Roger, se gira en dirección de Leanne y pone los ojos en blanco—. Si no que socializar no es lo que mejor se te da.

—Te he oído —protesta Ernie, que está al extremo opuesto de la sala común en compañía de Susan y Justin—. No tengo ningún aire de grandeza. Solo me gusta contar a mis amigos de lo que mejor se me da… ¿Roger, me estás escuchando?

Roger no lo está haciendo, cosa que Ernie se entera y hace una mueca de disgusto. En el rostro de Leanne aparece un suave sonrojo.

—Ajá.

—El partido entre Hufflepuff y Gryffindor será mañana —dice Roger de sopetón, levantándose de donde está con los cuadernos en manos. Corre hacia Leanne y se tira al suelo, sin que le importe que haya pisado el pie de Ernie en el proceso, el cual sigue de mal humor por lo que ha dicho de él anteriormente—. ¿Te gustaría venir conmigo?

Ernie se cruza de brazos, indignado, y Justin trata de animarle contándole la última aventura que ha tenido antes de llegar a Hogwarts.

—No soy fanática del quidditch —dice Leanne, todavía sin entender el atractivo del deporte. Al ver que se encoge de hombros, Leanne rectifica— pero si te acompañaré.

—Ya verás que te divertirás. Te lo aseguro.

Roger le devuelve el cuaderno y se marcha satisfecho al dormitorio, y Leanne no deja de sonreír. Es la primera vez que ha sido tan amable con ella desde la ceremonia de selección, cruza los dedos esperando que el gesto de Roger no haya sido solo cosa de una vez, sino que puedan ser amigos.

Al día siguiente Leanne continúa preguntándose por qué la mayoría del estudiantado se entusiasma, sin embargo, vale la pena estar ahí ya que Roger apoya fervientemente a Hufflepuff, animándolos para que consigan la victoria aunque no lo puedan oír desde el palco del público. Lo encuentra algo cómico y se enfoca en el buscador, Alonzo Salvatore (1), que está considerablemente alejado de Potter.

—Aunque Gryffindor haya ganado a Slytherin, no significa que nos vencerá a nosotros.

La que ha dicho esto ha sido Susan, quien agita una mini bandera con los colores de Hufflepuff. Leanne la mira de soslayo y niega con la cabeza, no desprestigiando el comentario de Susan sino por el entusiasmo mostrado.

A Leanne no le sorprende que Gryffindor se haya hecho con la victoria, sino por la enorme diferencia con la que Hufflepuff ha sido derrotada: ciento ochenta a veinte, este es uno de las diferencias más significativas que ha visto en su corta vida.

—0—

En el último fin de semana de mayo, tiene que retractarse ya que esta es una de las victorias más apabullantes que nunca antes ha visto; ni siquiera quiere recordar los puntos que ha marcado Ravenclaw antes que Dante Salvatore (2) se hiciese con la snitch. Ni siquiera habiendo tenido a Potter en el partido hubiese hecho diferencia alguna, no cuando al equipo de Gryffindor parece que aún tienen que crecer.

Se ha despedido de Roger hace unos minutos, quien tiene que terminar la redacción para Herbología y ha escogido el último día para empezar a hacerla. No importa las veces que le asegure a Roger que su día a día se volverá más fácil siendo más organizado, los consejos que le da caen en oídos sordos. Así que mientras Roger pelea contra el tiempo, Leanne irá a perder el tiempo en el patio de la escuela donde espera no ser interrumpida por algún alumno confrontándose con otro, o haciendo bromas pesadas que no son tan divertidas como se piensan.

A la sombra de uno de los árboles más altos hay una niña rubia con las rodillas flexionadas, limpiando de sus ojos marrones las lágrimas que intentan escapar. Junto a Potter, la cazadora Bell son los únicos niños que hay en el equipo de Gryffindor. Con la humillante derrota que han tenido, no le extraña que Bell esté tan devastada.

—¿Estás bien?

Al instante se arrepiente de hacer una pregunta tan tonta pero es que desconoce qué hay que decir a alguien que la está pasando fatal y, más aún, por una razón que involucra el quidditch.

Bell levanta la vista, alicaída y abstraída en sí misma.

—Sé que es prácticamente imposible que ganemos siempre… —Bell inclina la cabeza hacia adelante, pone los brazos en forma de equis encima de las rodillas y pone el mentón ahí—… Pero perder así. Frente a todo el colegio mirándonos y luego recordándonos cómo no le ganamos a Ravenclaw… Es lo peor que me ha pasado.

Lo que Leanne atina a hacer es acomodarse a la par de Bell, con la sombra protegiéndolas de las habladurías y miradas de por ahí.

—0—

Dos años después, Leanne agradece haberse detenido y haber tratado de ayudar a Katie. Una simple acción, que no la supo realizar correctamente, la ha premiado haciendo que Katie se hayan acercado y se hayan convertido en amigas muy cercanas.

La gente no entiende qué, en el mundo, ha hecho que Leanne no deje de sonreír a la gente que está a su alrededor; tener a Katie y Roger por amigos es todo lo que ha necesitado y, aunque aquellos tienen la misma fascinación por el quidditch, se siente más cómoda con Katie ya que ella no insiste en cambiar su opinión.

O lo que sea que se proponga Roger.

—Ojalá que tuviéramos a Salvatore en el equipo —dice Ernie, resoplando y Hannah entorna los ojos—. ¿Alguien conoce quién lo sustituirá?

—Sea quien sea, me basta con que nos otorgue mérito —dice Sally–Anne sin prestar atención a la conversación, mientras que lee un libro de Runas Antiguas—. Ya viene siendo hora que nosotros tengamos reconocimiento.

—Escuché de Sprout que uno de nuestros prefectos se postuló. Quizá sea Camelia (3).

—Justin, ella se graduó el año pasado. El único prefecto que conocemos es Diggory; y si fuera él, no me molestaría —dice Megan jugueteando con un mechón de su cabello, ligeramente sonrojada—. Tiene un buen paquete de seis.

—Camelia no aprobó la mayoría de sus exámenes. Está repitiendo sexto año.

Leanne se convierte en el centro de atención al terminar de decir la última palabra y se incómoda, murmura que eso es lo que ha escuchado en el Expreso y aparenta interés en suelo.

—Gracias por la información, Leanne.

Al oír la voz de Susan procede a levantar la mirada, para encontrarse con una mirada aprobatoria de Roger. Sally–Anne deja el libro encima del sofá para cambiarse hacia la mesa, que es donde se encuentra Leanne;

—¿Megan te ha dicho si está enamorada de Diggory? —le pregunta, en voz baja, Sally–Anne—. A mí me ha evitado desde el verano anterior.

—Algo así —responde recordando un fragmento de una conversación que ha escuchado.

—Lo sabía —dice Sally–Anne con superioridad—. Susan me debe cinco galeones.

—Que las puedo oír aunque susurren —se queja Megan enérgicamente—. ¡En la sala común es difícil, por no decir imposible, que haya secretos! Y ya dejen de hablar de mí como si no estuviera aquí.

—Pero no lo has negado.

—Eres insoportable, Sally–Anne.

Mientras que una carcajada resuena en la sala común, Leanne decide que el rumbo de la conversación se tornará peligroso y ella no quiere hacer que Hufflepuff pierda puntos a manos de sus propios integrantes. Al menos, mientras ella esté ahí.

Si alguien piensa que Weasley es el único que quita puntos a su propia casa es porque no ha conocido a Camelia, quien ha demostrado tener una variante de la misma manía de seguir las normas.

Leanne lo ha aprendido de una curiosa manera durante noviembre, cuando escuchó un bullicio proveniente de abajo y decidió ir a investigar por el bien de la curiosidad. Justin y Sally–Anne tenían una acalorada discusión sobre qué deporte era mejor: el atletismo o las carreras de escobas; y ninguno parecía dispuesto a ceder. Aunque Megan y Ernie trataron de apaciguar a sus respectivos mejores amigos, lo único que obtuvieron fue ser ignorados por la pareja.

En algún momento de la extrañísima discusión, Sally–Anne le arrojó una de las almohadas que le cayó a Truman (4). Truman se quedó patidifuso y el ambiente se volvió tenso… Hasta que Truman cogió otra almohada y se la tiró a Sally–Anne, con una sonrisa cómplice en el rostro. El que un prefecto se hubiera comportado de aquel modo fue el incentivo que se necesitó para que se hiciera una batalla campal con lo que se tuviera a la mano, o que se pudiera invocar.

No supo cómo fue que Sally–Anne terminó rociada por agua fría y Wayne con plumas enredadas en el pelo; al tratar de quitárselas, Wayne se tropezó con un patito de hule, cortesía de Justin, y provocó que Megan arrojara la tinta sobre la redacción que casi terminó. Megan se cabreó y casi le echó un maleficio a Wayne, sin embargo, la aparición de una indignada Camelia los detuvo.

Camelia Travaglia les quitó cincuenta puntos esa noche por haber excedido el toque de queda, no por el desorden que hicieron; y le echó una bronca monumental a Truman por incentivar el caos en lugar de impedirlo.

Y Truman, por la expresión tan tranquila que tuvo, no le importó.

—0—

Leanne está indignadísima.

Nunca ha tenido nada en contra de Potter, a pesar que a veces no inspire confianza y actúe con una cuestionable moral, pero ser uno de los Campeones de Hogwarts es más de lo que ella soportará. No sabe qué versión de la historia creer. Si aquella, la más apoyada, dice que Potter es un engreído que ha puesto su nombre en el Cáliz; o la otra, una que contradice lo que han visto hace una semana, que no ha sido responsabilidad de él.

Independiente de cómo se hayan dado los acontecimientos, es una injusticia que Dumbledore lo haya dejado participar.

—¡Para que luego digan que el condenado Niño Que Vivió no tiene el favoritismo de Dumbledore!

La voz que no ha parado de quejarse pertenecerse a Zacharias, que ha innovado en maneras de decir los mismo. Wayne, a unos centímetros de la chimenea, solo pone los ojos en blanco mientras ignora la diatriba de su compañero de cuarto.

—Oye, Leanne, ¿crees que Potter sea un tramposo?

Se voltea a mirar a Roger, quien está en la misma situación que ella. No por dudas sino porque siempre ha escuchado lo que provenga de Diggory y, lo sorprendente, es que ha sido el primero en concederle la razón a Diggory.

—Solo sé que siempre ha conseguido lo que mayoría no podemos tener —dice ella, cruzándose de brazos—. Y tiene que demostrarme que dice la verdad.

—Ah, ya veo. Igual que el año cuando fue acusado de ser el Heredero de Slytherin.

Traga en seco e ignora la punzada que la ataca. Roger y su enfermizo fanatismo por defender lo que él cree que es correcto, aun si eso significa que le lleve la contraria a los demás.

—Mira, sé que Potter siempre es… especial a su manera, sin embargo, no me puedes negar que es altamente sospechoso que precisamente sea él un Campeón del Torneo.

—No te creas lo que oyes por ahí, Leanne —le regaña Roger—. No te imaginas lo fácil que es tergiversar la información a tu favor. Creí que ya lo habíamos aprendido en segundo.

—Roger…

—No, Leanne. Vale, haz lo que quieras pero recuérdate que Potter le simpatiza a tu amiga de Gryffindor. ¿Bell, cierto? ¿Qué te crees que sentirá si se entera que estás siendo mezquina con él?

Pone la mano derecha encima del antebrazo opuesto, en un gesto de nerviosismo y mira de soslayo a su mejor amigo, quien ha enarcado una ceja y espera una respuesta. Y, tratándose de Roger, no descansará hasta que la obtenga.

—Pero Katie no le creerá a él. Todas las evidencias van contra Potter, diga lo que diga él.

—Los tejones somos justos y los leones son nobles. —Ríe Roger, dejándose caer a la par de Wayne quien—. Las águilas son inteligentes y las serpientes son malévolas.

—¿Qué estás insinuando?

—Míralo en retrospección, no prejuzgues sin más. La reputación de las Casas es engañosa, más que los rumores que corren en Hogwarts.

Y Roger se levanta, yéndose a su habitación.

—Odio el día en que Roger se apuntó a Adivinación. Antes entenderlo fue simple.

—0—

La verdad es que, en esta ocasión, Leanne no ha creído en la falacia inventada por el Ministerio de Magia.

Diggory ha sido asesinado por El Que No Debe Ser Nombrado, les pese lo que les pese. Puede que Dumbledore esté siendo tachado de demencial y Potter de mentiroso, pero ella sabe que es la verdad. Un mago no aparece ensangrentado, al borde de la inconsciencia, cargando a otro que ha perecido sin que haya un motivo muy grave detrás; más aún, un asesino no retorna con el cuerpo de su víctima y sale impune.

—Roger.

El aludido lo mira, detenido la conversación animada que ha tenido con Justin anteriormente. Y, al percatarse de la mirada agradecida de Ernie, Leanne sonríe. Ernie se le antoja cómico cuando se pone celoso, al pensar que Justin congenia un poco más con Roger que con él. Es lógico que un hijo de muggle tenga más en común con un mestizo, o eso es lo que le ha dicho a Ernie hace años.

De nuevo, ha sido vilmente ignorada.

En ocasiones ni Roger ni Leanne necesitan hablar para entenderse. El mismo brillo de decisión y comprensión atraviesa los ojos de ambos, antes que cada uno vuelva a lo que ha estado haciendo antes.

Defenderán lo que es correcto, no saben cómo pero lo harán.

Y Leanne presiente que lo descubrirá cuando llegue a Hogwarts.

* * *

(1). Este tipo, del que se desconoce cuál es su nombre, jugó en el equipo de Hufflepuff como buscador en 1991 y 1992. Luego fue sustituido por Cedric Diggory en 1993.

(2). Este individuo, del que tampoco se conoce cuál es su nombre, jugó en el equipo de Ravenclaw como buscador en 1991 y 1992. Luego fue sustituido por Cho Chang en 1993.

(3). Esta muchacha, de la que tampoco se conoce el nombre, fue una de las prefectas de Hufflepuff y tuvo su primera aparición en el videojuego de la Piedra Filosofal.

(4). Gabriel Truman, prefecto de Hufflepuff. Y como Diggory ya era prefecto en 1993, decidí que Gabriel estaba en su último año en 1991.

HINOJO:

→La teoría que **soñar con hinojo** indica que debes vencer ciertas dudas que tienes. Superar por ejemplo una etapa de incertidumbre o tratar de ver con más claridad cuáles son tus objetivos prioritarios en tu vida.

Siguiente flor:

LUNARIA


	4. Lunaria

Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling.

→Los apellidos que les di a los amigos de Dudley es Malcolm (Athens), Dennis (Bradley) y Gordon (Lovelace).

→Mark Evans, por su parte, es un personaje canon y no está emparentado con Petunia y Lily, según Rowling.

* * *

 **Lunaria**

—Dudley Dursley—

* * *

Dudley está sosteniendo su nuevo cochecito entre sus manos con una sonrisa radiante en el rostro.

Este es el juguete que más ha querido y no puede evitar saltar de la emoción, a pesar que mamá le diga que tenga cuidado con no tropezarse con sus propios pies. Dudley se gira hacia Harry, queriendo ver qué le ha dado mamá pero descubre que Harry está haciendo círculos en el suelo, un par de metros alejado de él, con el dedo índice y con un puchero de disgusto en el rostro. Hace unos minutos que tía Marge le ha dado un golpe en la espinilla para que él gane a las estatuas musicales.

A Dudley, de ya cinco, le ha hecho feliz hacerse con el juguete del primo pero, entonces, se da cuenta que Harry no tiene ningún juguete. Ni siquiera ha recibido nada en la última Navidad y se supone que viven en la misma casa desde que han sido bebés.

Se gira a un costado donde un montón de soldaditos (1) se encuentran desperdigados encima de la alfombra: los soldaditos están impecables, cortesía de mamá. Dejando el cochecito en el suelo, se pone en pie de un salto y se apresura a guardar los soldaditos en la caja que mamá ha designado para ellos; luego, corre hacia su primo y le extiende la caja.

—Esto es tuyo.

El rostro de Harry se llena de alegría mientras toma la caja.

Dudley ignora el gesto de sorpresa en el rostro de sus padres y de disgusto de tía Marge.

—0—

—¡Gracias por el robot computarizado, tía Marge!

Dudley se apresura y abraza a su tía favorita –al menos por este día– muy contento por el robot que no sabe cómo usar; una vez que tía Marge le suelta, cosa que agradece, se gira hacia su primo y ve que está observando un paquete de comida canina, Harry no parece saber qué hacer con este presente pero igual le sonríe a tía Marge, quien le ignora.

—Me gusta tu robot —dice Harry, de cinco años.

—Usaré mi robot para destruir esas galletas.

Emocionado ante la idea, Harry arroja las galletas caninas y Dudley hace que su robot las aplaste, riéndose a carcajadas.

—0—

Tiene siete años y decide que no quiere ir a la Escuela Primaria de St. Gorgory (2).

Lo que menos le gusta es la idea de estar escuchando a un adulto que no son sus padres o tía Marge, pero a ella solo porque le compra cosas. Le da a mamá una mirada de indignación cuando ella se pone a divagar acerca de lo adorable que se verá con su nueva ropa, le enseña la lengua y se larga al único lugar que sabe que nunca lo buscarán: a la alacena de su primo.

—¡Harry, abre!

Un tímido Harry asoma la cabeza a través de la puerta medio abierta de la alacena, sostiene un soldadito entre sus manos y le sonríe aprensivo. Se rehúsa a siquiera sacar un pie de la alacena, quizá temiendo que mamá le ponga a hacer alguna tarea difícil o le regañe hasta por respirar. Dudley hace una mueca sabiendo que todavía no entiende por qué sus padres se comportan de esa manera con su único primo, el único compañero de juegos que ha podido tener en esta casa de no ser por sus padres.

Él puede acercarse a Harry, no a la inversa. Y el único regalo que Harry ha recibido es, precisamente, el que él le ha dado; su madre no deja de recordar a su primo lo muy buena persona que es Dudley, solo por haber hecho algo como eso.

—Espero que te diviertas allá.

—¿Cómo? ¿Tú no irás?

El ceño de Dudley se frunce y cierra uno de los puños. No sabe por qué le desagrada la idea de Harry quedándose solo en casa de mamá, donde no podrá estar él para impedir que papá le vuelva a pegar a Harry con la mano. Dudley ha atrapado a papá haciéndolo mientras que mamá ha lúcido entre sorprendida y asustada, como si temiese que él se enterase.

Si hay una sola cosa que Dudley que ha aprendido tan bien como su primo es no hacer preguntas. Sus padres siempre enloquecen cuando cuestionan sus decisiones y Dudley odia que lo miren igual que ven a Harry.

—Sí, iré.

Y Harry se vuelve a esconder en la alacena.

—0—

—Y así Evans aprenderá a no meterse en mi camino.

Dudley entorna los ojos al escuchar el comentario de Malcolm Athens. En el primer mes que lleva en la Escuela Primaria de St. Gorgory (2), ha aprendido que Malcolm le tiene un odio especial a Mark Evans desde que este ha resultado ser mejor estudiante que él en Matemáticas, que es la asignatura que prefiere Malcolm por encima de las demás; si soporta lo que él tenga que decir es porque no tiene otro amigo con el que pueda congeniar mejor.

Dudley no lo reconocerá ante sus padres pero tiene cierta fascinación por el boxeo. Le gusta ver las portadas de las revistas a las que va su madre, antes que ella compre los suministros semanales y vuelvan a casa, con Harry cargando más bolsas que él. Una pelotita de papel le cae en la cara y Malcolm luce frustrado, el niño rubio pone los ojos en blanco y le hace un ademán para que siga hablando.

—Ni siquiera te interesa.

—Escuchar de tu odio hacia Evans se volvió muy aburrido después de los primeros cuatro días. —Dudley bufa—. No entiendo cómo alguien puede hablar por horas sin parar sobre alguien que odia. Al menos deberías cambiar el motivo de tu queja, sabes.

Dudley omite que su padre siempre encuentra una protesta nueva qué hacer acerca de su primo. Que Harry ha hecho esto, que Harry es el hijo de unos gamberros que han muerto en un accidente de tránsito, que Harry es un fenómeno, Harry siendo un intruso en casa, Harry no poniendo el beicon en el plato cuando mamá se lo ha pedido, Harry atreviéndose a crecer y quitándole la ropa qe antes ha sido suya… Todo gira alrededor de Harry; no importa qué haga Dudley antes, Harry siempre se las ingenia para convertirse en el tópico de sus padres.

Inconscientemente, Dudley frunce el ceño.

A veces hay ocasiones en las que realmente detesta a su primo, no puede evitarlo. Él sabe que Harry odia vivir en la misma casa de sus padres y que le mira vacilante cada que él se acerca para hacer conversación, sin embargo, cómo es posible que Harry consiga que mamá y papá le pongan una especial atención. Se supone que él, Dudley, es el hijo de sus padres, no el niño huérfano al que han acogido.

—¡Oigan, Bradley va a darle una golpiza al pelinegro de allá!

Dennis Bradley tiene una voz tan escandalosa que le molesta, siente que le daña el tímpano al hablar. A pesar de eso, mamá le ha enseñado a ser educado con quién cae mal porque puede obtener algo en un futuro; al menos, así es como mamá se comporta con la mayoría de las vecinas en Little Whinging.

Malcolm y Dudley intercambian una mirada antes de dirigirse al centro del patio de juegos, ya que esto es lo más interesante que ha pasado desde que Lovelace y Polkiss han puesto un borrador en el marco de la puerta, que le ha caído en la cabeza a la profesora. Dudley ríe. Si Polkiss y Lovelace se han salvado del castigo, ha sido por ser el primer día de la primaria. Manteniendo aquel pensamiento alegre, se abre paso entre la multitud y, al empujar a Lovelace a un costado, la sangre se le hiela.

Al que están tratando de golpear es a su primo. Su único primo. Dudley hace puño sus manos y da zancadas hasta llegar a donde se encuentra Polkiss, que ha vuelto a fallar el puñetazo; Dudley sonríe para sus adentros.

—¡Déjalo tranquilo!

Harry se queda quieto, observándolo incrédulo. Dudley ignora a Harry y se centra en Polkiss, que también está estático en su sitio con la boca ligeramente abierta; Dudley se interpone entre Harry y Polkiss y le encara directamente, impidiendo que aquel abusón se atreva a golpear a Harry.

—¡Y el héroe Dursley apareció! —dice uno de los niños, en tono burlón—. Después ayuda a mi hermanita a atarse los cordones.

Una ola de risas maliciosas se escuchan de los niños, con excepción de Malcolm que le da un empujón a Bradley.

Dudley baja la mirada, experimentando lo que Harry ha sentido con los comentarios malintencionados de sus padres, sobre todo con los de mamá. Ve de soslayo a Harry, que le sonríe con comprensión y la risa de Polkiss lo distrae. Sin quiera pensarlo y con la vista nublada, se gira hacia Harry y le pega en la comisura de los labios, haciendo que le salga un hilo de sangre.

—Es mi primo, Polkiss. Solo yo le puedo pegar.

—Ah, eso lo entiendo.

Dudley ignora el brillo de traición en los ojos de Harry.

—0—

En los próximos dos años, Dudley se ha convertido en el caballerito de mamá y el máximo orgullo de papá.

Dudley ha aprendido que si quiere tener el amor y atención de sus padres, lo único que tiene que hacer es maltratar a Harry cuando ellos los ven y obtendrán lo que sea que le dé la gana. Y ni hablar de los regalos de tía Marge, que se ha vuelto más generosa y complaciente con él desde que se ha enterado, por medio de una de las cartas de papá, que está demostrándole a Harry dónde está su lugar.

Personalmente, le importa poco o nada lo que ellos les estén enseñando.

—0—

La tía Marge ha regresado para el décimo cumpleaños de Dudley.

La fiesta espectacular que le ha organizado mamá ha ido de maravilla, recibiendo un montón de regalos de papá y la versión más moderna de aquel robot, el cual está olvidado en el desván descompuesto. Aunque a Dudley le guste recibir los regalos, en especial los de tía Marge, le disgusta que tenga que soportar los excesivos mimos que le da; no obstante, a veces le saca provecho a la situación. Hay que ver lo que está dispuesto a pagar papá a Dudley para que él sea condescendiente con tía Marge.

Un aullido llama la atención de Dudley; deja el obsequio a medio abrir y corre en la dirección en que ha venido. Se detiene ante la escena de Harry huyendo de un Ripper enfadado, cojeando a causa de una de sus patas heridas, y provocando que Harry se suba en un árbol.

Dudley se ríe tontamente, encontrándolo divertido e hilarante. En la primaria, Harry se escabulle cada vez que ellos quieren jugar a cazar a Harry; ahora, un simple perro le está dando demasiados problemas.

Las horas pasan y el sol se esconde; para cuando se despierta, lo primero que hace asomarse por la ventana y se extraña de ver a Harry durmiendo en una de las ramas del árbol, se inclina para buscar a Ripper pero no le encuentra por ahí.

Una vez que le pregunta a mamá qué ha pasado, ella le responde que tía Marge ha llamado a Ripper a las dos de la mañana.

En esta ocasión, Dudley no se ríe y decide que no dormirá en ningún lugar que no sea su cama.

Aquel árbol, que sus padres solo dejan porque refresca el jardín, no luce cómodo.

—0—

Su cumpleaños número once ha sido un fiasco total.

Todo ha sucedido porque a Harry ha hecho que una boa le ataque, y ahora le tiene un ligero pavor a las boas y a todos sus congéneres; Dudley no ha ignorado la mirada de diversión que le ha dirigido su primo, que hace que quiera romperle la nariz.

Dudley pone los ojos en blanco al escuchar la enorme exageración que hace Piers, alegando que la serpiente ha atravesado el vidrio y cómo Dudley ha luchado valientemente contra ella.

No ha importado qué diga Harry, él sabe que aquella serpiente casi le ha mordido y todo ha sido culpa de su desvergonzado primo, que ha disfrutado de verle tan asustado.

—¡Estoy diciendo la verdad!

—Sí, lo que tú digas, y yo soy rubio natural —dice Gordon, contiendo una carcajada. Dudley gruñe, ofendido por aquel comentario—. Gran D, vamos, es un decir.

Dudley se promete a sí mismo que se vengará de Harry una vez que Harry termine su castigo. Hecho que le informa a sus amigos y, mientras que Gordon y Piers, se muestran complacidos, Malcolm le ve como si le estuviese regañando y a Dennis no le interesa.

—0—

Dormir en el sofá ha sido muy incómodo.

Ni siquiera se compara a la horripilante y traumatizante experiencia que ha tenido con la boa constrictor, que le ha atacado y casi le ha mordido por incentivo de Harry; ahora que Dudley le tiene un pavor a las boas y a todos los congéneres, además que un hombre medio gigante le ha puesto una cola de cerdo, se pregunta por qué la magia tiene que estar involucrada en su vida.

Da igual lo que piense a Harry, él no es ningún crédulo tonto que se cree todas las historias que cuentan los adultos. Él no le ha creído a aquel fenómeno gigantón la historia sobre el hechicero malévolo y su casi conquista del mundo, o del tal Dumbledore que ha defendido a ultranza; Dudley ha decidido que le desagrada las historias de fantasía que antes le ha fascinado –sin que sus padres estén enterados– por el simple que ha sido diseñada para que la pase mal.

Hace una semana que ha regresado de la cabaña en la roca y Dudley ni siquiera se ha esforzado en ocultar la cola de cerdo, ya que sus padres se han encargado de eso mientras que averiguan cómo quitársela. En todo este tiempo, el consuelo que tiene es saber que las rarezas de Harry no le alcanzarán si él va a ese colegio para fenómenos como él.

Al parecer sus padres siempre han tenido razón al decir que no se incluya en la misma categoría de Harry, que él es superior a él por no cargar con tan terrible secreto.

—Quiero que me digas por qué usas esta capa, Gran D.

Dudley traga en seco al escuchar a Malcolm.

—Me gustan las capas.

—No me mientras. —Malcolm bufa—. No sé quién te has creído que soy, pero te recuerdo que a mí no me engañas tan fácilmente como a Piers o a Gordon.

—¿Y Dennis qué?

—Dennis es tan vago que no irá a la preparatoria de su elección, te lo aseguro. Y cómo no me digas la verdad, dejaré de hacer la vista gorda cuando te copias de mis deberes.

—La verdad es que… —¿Cómo le dices a alguien que la magia existe? Bueno, tratándose de Malcolm, seguro que no le cree—… Un gigantón apareció mientras estuvimos en una cabaña, cerca del mar, y me brotó una cola de cerdo en el trasero cuando el gigantón me apuntó con una especie de paraguas–varita mágica.

Explica lo más rápido que puede.

—¿Y te costó tanto decírmelo, Gran D? —dice Malcolm, entornando los ojos y regresando a su libro: los tres mosqueteros.

—¿Tú… me has creído?

—Tú tienes la imaginación que tu primo tiene de alto. —Malcolm usa el tono de autosuficiencia. Dudley siente el impulso de darle un puñetazo—. Y déjate de preguntas estúpidas. Interrumpes mi lectura.

—Iré con Dennis o Piers o Gordon. O con cualquiera que no seas tú.

—0—

Harry apareciendo con una escoba voladora y varios libros de hechicería.

Harry haciendo que vuele una tarta hacia los Mason.

Harry escapando a través de una ventana en un coche volador.

Harry inflando a tía Marge en la cena del año pasado.

Harry y la llamada de un tipo que no sabe cómo usar un teléfono.

Harry teniendo una lechuza blanca –muy bonita– por mascota que gusta de cazar su propia comida.

Harry y la visita de un adulto pelirrojo que explota la chimenea.

Harry y el dulce que ha hecho que la lengua le crezca más de cuatro pies de largo –lo que dolió–.

No exactamente en ese orden.

Honestamente, está más que acostumbrado a las rarezas mágicas que envuelven a su primo.

Ya nada le sorprende.

—0—

En el verano del año entrante, Dudley debe reconocer que ha estado más que equivocado en toda su vida.

¿Por qué a él?

* * *

(1). Los soldaditos aparecen en una de las películas, cuando Harry está en su alacena.

(2). El nombre de la primaria a la que fueron Dudley y Harry. Información obtenida de la wiki inglesa.

He leído por ahí que los villanos no nacen, se hacen. Y aunque Dudley no es técnicamente un villano, me niego a creer que es malvado desde la cuna 😕 Y, a pesar de las actitudes de Dudley, siempre he pensado que él es muy... Bueno, lo dice el significado de la lunaria y, para bien o para mal, esto ha hecho que esté donde está (aquí).

LUNARIA:

→Sinceridad.

Siguiente flor:

JUNQUILLO


	5. Junquillo

Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling.

→Esta es la continuación de Lunaria 😉

→Los personajes originales: Andrea Miller, Sonia Henderson, Hunter Park, Amanda Evans y Alana Mason son de mi propiedad.

* * *

 **Junquillo**

—La pandilla de Dudley Dursley—

* * *

El ataque de aquellos seres que no puede ver le ha abierto, a la fuerza, una verdad que durante años se ha negado a ver.

Lo que Dudley realmente no ha sido el caballero que Petunia le ha insistido durante años ya que, por mucho que Petunia se esmere en decir lo contrario, lo único que ha hecho en todo este tiempo es fumar, beber y hacer el vago en lugar de hacer algo que valga la pena, como concentrarse en los estudios y forjarse un futuro donde no depende del dinero de Vernon o de la copia que le ha pasado Malcolm desde que lo ha conocido. No puede describir todas las sensaciones que lo han llenado al estar tendido en el suelo, pálido y luchando por la vida, sin saber qué hacer o sin tener idea de por qué él ha estado pasando por esto.

Él sabe que quién le ha atacado ha sido algo perteneciente al mundo de Harry pero quién le va a creer, es más práctico decir que ha sido la anciana Figg. Después de todo, es la palabra de él contra la de una mujer vieja, que vive en una casa muy modesta y rodeada por esos gatos. Se estremece al recordar que Harry ha estado con ella cada vez que Petunia ha podido deshacerse de él; y quién ha estado involucrado, más de lo que ha querido, ha precisamente Dudley. Un remolino de emociones todavía lo persiguen, haciendo que se ahogue en el cúmulo de sufrimiento que, durante tantos años, se ha esforzado para que sea Harry quién lo padezca.

Dudley ni siquiera recuerda si ha habido algún momento en que ha sido amable con él. Se muerde el labio, subiendo la cobija por todo el cuerpo mientras intenta encontrar calor, o lo que sea que lo mantenga abrigado. Ha pasado una semana desde que Harry se ha ido a aquel colegio lleno de lunáticos y fenómenos como él, y ha creído que una vez que Harry esté lejos él ya no padecerá lo mismo. Craso error. Las pesadillas han regresado con mayor fuerza, obligándole a pasar las noches en vela y forzándole a tragarse todas las súplicas que quiere decir.

Si esto es lo que ha sentido Harry durante años, se pregunta cómo ha hecho para soportarlo y no sucumbir ante la venganza. Lo último es algo que él hubiese hecho, motivado por las espectaculares ideas de Dennis. Dennis parece que no le importa nada que no sea dormir y criticar lo que esté a su alcance, alegando que es extra problemático, pero Dudley sabe que él es tan inteligente como Malcolm, quien lo negará hasta que se muera porque es atentar contra su orgullo.

Petunia le ha insistido en que se quede en casa hasta que se recupere y Vernon le ha respaldado, pero Dudley no cree que estando en la misma casa durante días le sea de provecho. Ni siquiera ha mejorado un ápice desde que su rostro ha recuperado su coloración natural, ya ni se diga que la dieta de la enfermera, Sonia Henderson, ha sido anulada por completo. Una de las manos le tiembla y le confunde, hasta que cae en la cuenta que quién ha padecido más con la dieta ha sido Harry, quien nunca ha tenido algo que sea digno de llamarse comida.

—Me tengo que ir de aquí —se dice a sí mismo, levantándose del suelo y quitándose la sábana del cuerpo. La deja tirada en el suelo y se cambia de ropa, con lo primero que encuentra en el armario. Al mirar el reloj en la mesa de noche, se entera que son las ocho de la mañana.

No es que le importe. De hecho, hace un par de días que ha dejado de interesarse por lo que sea.

—0—

Petunia no ha tenido el corazón para detener a Dudley, y su hijo agradece que solo le haya mirado con un sentimiento que no ha sabido descifrar.

Y no le importa empezar a ser empático cuando, en quince años, nunca lo ha sido con nadie. Ni con Harry ni con sus amigos, y ya ni hablar de Marge. Dudley suspira y se detiene al ver el mismo columpio donde ha estado Harry, antes que ellos hayan comenzado a molestar a causa de unas pesadillas, y justo antes que haya aprendido que él no es quién dice que es.

—Gran D.

Quien ha hablado ha sido Piers y se ha detenido delante de él, acompañado por Malcolm y por un mal carácter que no se le irá.

—No jodas diciéndonos que no te pasa algo —gruñe Malcolm, entre dientes, y se ha acercado a Dudley un par de pasos, con el mentón en alto. En otras circunstancias, Dudley lo hubiese ignorado, pero ha usado el mismo de tono de aquella vez que le ha revelado la existencia de la magia—. Te conocemos, Gran D, y no querrás que incluyamos a Gordon así que dínoslo. Ahora.

El ánimo de Dudley decae al no encontrar una respuesta. Ni siquiera él mismo ha descubierto el porqué de la actitud que tiene y no sabe cómo se lo tiene que decir a sus amistades, o si tiene que decírselo realmente. En lo que a él respecta, seguramente que están preguntándoselo porque les ha dado un ataque de curiosidad y luego lo ignorarán cuando ya no sea de ningún interés para ellos. Tal pensamiento lo entristece, aunque la única evidencia es que comienza a mirar hacia la lejanía.

Sin decir una sola palabra, Dudley continúa su andar mientras ignora el gesto ceñudo de Piers y la mirada medio desconcertada medio curiosa de Malcolm.

Lo que sea que ellos tengan que decir, no le incumbe en lo más mínimo.

—0—

La mente de Malcolm Athens está apuntando a los posibles escenarios que haya llevado a su mejor amigo a ser un muerto viviente.

En los ocho años que Malcolm ha conocido a Dudley, asegura que solo una única vez le ha visto con una actitud tan distante y eso ha sucedido el día en que le ha revelado la existencia de la magia. A Malcolm no le ha sorprendido ya que, en la búsqueda constante de conocimiento, está abierto a la posibilidad que emerjan realidades que escapan al conocimiento común. La magia es, además, el secreto peor guardado en la historia de la humanidad; y la máxima prueba de esto persiste en la cacería de brujas.

A pesar del inicial interés en querer descubrir más sobre aquel tema, lo ha desestimado diciéndose que un hecho aislado que no requiere que él intervenga.

Malcolm está en Biblioteca Municipal de Little Whinging. Es de imbéciles suponer que ahí encontrará un mínimo de información sobre la magia, que presume es la fuente de todos los males que atormentan a Dudley, pero por algún lugar él tiene que comenzar; y, aunque ya lleva una hora con una creciente migraña debido al montón de libros que ha leído en vano, no está en sus planes abandonar el lugar así como así.

—Athens, ¿qué hacemos aquí?

—Querrás decir qué hago aquí —dice Malcolm a Gordon, que vaya a saber en qué momento ha llegado—. No sé qué finges pero si estás esperando que te dé copia, jódete. Solo Gran D lo consigue, y es porque roba mis apuntes. Y solo llevamos una semana de clase, es técnicamente imposible que ya te hayas atrasado.

Gordon le enseña el dedo del medio.

—Quiero que me ayudes a invitar a Andrea a una cita.

Un momento. Retrocede. ¿Gordon Lovelace quiere que haga qué?

—Vete a la mierda, Lovelace.

En primer, tiene asuntos más importantes que atender que un romance no correspondido; en segundo, es una ironía que sea Gordon quién se lo pregunte.

—No hiciste que te insista

Malcolm taladra a Gordon con la mirada, irritado por el solecismo (1) adrede. El primer impulso que tiene es contarle a Gordon lo que está pasando con Dudley pero asume que él ya lo ha tenido que notar, al igual que Dennis, y seguro que no se tomará bien la noticia de cierto secreto; si tuviese que elegir entre quién tiene menos imaginación, este es Gordon. En lo que Gordon se entretiene insultándolo usando su amplio repertorio, que haría a un marinero orgulloso, Malcolm se levanta y empieza a revisar entre las repisas los libros que puede ser de ayuda, ya sea para él o para Dudley.

 _Luces del norte_ (2) es el que más ha llamado su atención, y la razón se debe a que se encuentra en la categoría incorrecta. Movido por la curiosidad, ojea las dos primeras hojas y se apunta el nombre del libro y del autor. Después de vagar entre las repisas y los pasillos de la biblioteca municipal, se encuentra con _La depresión: un estudio psicoanalítico_ de Hugo B. Bleichmar. Sonríe y casi se carcajea de la emoción al leer que esta sí es la clase de lectura provechosa. Malcolm regresa a la mesa, donde desgraciadamente todavía está Gordon acompañado por un recién llegado Dennis, y considera la opción de llevarse _La depresión_ a casa, en caso que no termine de leérselo ahí.

O que llegue la hora de cerrar de la biblioteca.

—… ¡Hasta una pared hace mejores conversaciones que tú, Bradley!

Malcolm sonríe burlón mientras que Dennis pone los ojos en blanco, medio acomodado en uno de los extremos de la mesa. Al llegar pasar a la par de Dennis, se da cuenta que Dennis ha estado pasándose de copas últimamente.

—Cállate, so imbécil, o nos echarán de aquí.

—Atrévete a darme una orden más, Athens, y te romperé los dientes. Uno por uno.

Gordon le apunta con el puño en alto, dispuesto a iniciar una pelea en el peor lugar del mundo.

—¿Y con esta actitud pretendes conquistar a Miller?

—¡Deja a Andrea fuera de esto!

La bibliotecaria, que va pasando por ahí con un carrito lleno de libros, les chista y les advierte que un solo grito más, y se verán en la calle antes que se den cuenta.

—¿Y Piers y Gran D? —dice Dennis, con la voz adormilada y baja para sus estándares habituales.

—Piers está practicando el boxeo —responde Gordon, aburrido—. Desde que gran D dejó de asistir a las prácticas, el entrenador eligió a Piers como el capitán provisional.

—¿Y qué pasará con el torneo de la próxima semana? —interviene Malcolm, preocupado y ansioso. Dudley ha demostrado ser un buen boxeador, en los meses anteriores del enorme bajón en su carácter—. Gran D no puede seguir perdiéndose las prácticas o el entrenador Hillman lo pondrá en la banca. Y cuando alguien entra ahí, no sale.

—¿Qué ha… —Dennis se interrumpe para bostezar—… hacemos?

Gordon y Malcolm intercambian una mirada.

—No lo sé.

Y Malcolm odia no saber qué hacer, se siente impotente e inútil.

—¿Y alguien de aquí saber desde cuando Dudley no es Dudley? —dice Gordon.

«Desde aquella madrugada que tuvo que ser internado en el hospital, a inicios de agosto (3)» piensa Malcolm pero no tiene el coraje de decirlo en voz alta. «Nunca me dijo qué le pasó.»

¿Será que este lío ha sido cosa de magia?

—0—

Ha llegado la última semana de agosto y Malcolm no ha hecho ningún avance en la investigación.

Dudley, por su parte, ha empeorado en todo sentido; no ha salido de la casa de los Dursley por ningún motivo, ni siquiera para las falsas fiestas de té que hacen, tampoco se molesta en responder las llamadas de un inquieto Piers y ha ignorado las provocaciones de Gordon, lo que en el pasado hubiese terminado con un labio partido y un regaño del director de la Academia de Smeltings.

—¿Malcolm?

Es Alana. Su prima de treinta años, que se está hospedando en su casa hasta que se repare la suya, le mira como si le psicoanalizara y Malcolm reprime cualquier insulto que solo terminará en Malcolm en el dormitorio de Alana, ella con un bolígrafo en mano y una libreta llena de teorías acerca de lo puede estar en la mente de su primo.

Malcolm maldice el día en que Alana ha terminado la carrera, porque no ha dejado de psicoanalizar el sujeto más interesante que hay en su vida, o a quien se encuentre en su camino.

—Déjame solo.

—Es mi trabajo ayudar a mis pacientes a superar las dificultades que tengan —dice Alana, minimizando el vocablo que suele usar en el consultorio—. Y tú estás muy abstraído.

—Estoy preocupado por Gran D —dice, en tono cortante—. Y deja que me centre en mi investigación.

—¿De qué tema?

Alana se sienta en la mesa, quedando en frente de Malcolm e inclinada hacia adelante.

—La depresión. Encontré un libro, pero no veo que sea de utilidad.

—¿En qué momento has comenzado a investigar?

—Cuatro de agosto.

—¿Y esa fecha en particular tiene un motivo en específico?

—Visité a Gran D en el hospital. —Malcolm abre los ojos de par en par, estupefacto—. ¡Deja de psicoanalizarme, Alana!

—¿Quieres que psicoanalice a tu amigo en tu lugar?

Una pausa.

—Sí.

—¿Seguiremos con la ronda de pregunta–respuesta o tú me dirás todo lo que has visto?

—0—

—¡Mi hijo no necesita a una loquera!

—Su hijo ha experimentado un episodio muy traumático, señora Dursley —dice Alana, quien sigue en la entrada de la casa Dursley—. Lo que mencionó uno de los amigos del joven Dursley, es que existe el plausible escenario que su hijo esté pasando por la depresión clínica.

—¿D–Depresión? —repite Petunia, sudando frío—. Está mintiendo, lárguese de mi casa.

—Dudley Dursley presenta el episodio depresivo grave, lo que he determinado a raíz de la información dada por mi informante.

Petunia enmudece al oír el diagnostico tan verídico que ha escuchado en voz de Alana y la duda la ataca.

Ella no quiere que alguien ajeno a la familia se entere de la existencia de la magia ya que es una deshonra para la normalidad tal cual la conoce, además que Harry Potter ya ha hecho suficiente daño a la familia Dursley y Evans por igual. Es un secreto que ella se llevará hasta la tumba y del que, en realidad, hubiese preferido que ni siquiera Dudley se enterase. Ha pasado más de diez años tratando de exprimir toda la magia en Harry Potter pero lo único que ha conseguido es que Dudley termine con una cola de cerdo. Y si encontrar un hospital que atienda semejante emergencia sin cuestionar ha sido complicado, ya ni se diga aparentar la normalidad que a ella le hubiese gustado tener.

Tal vez Alana Mason esté en lo correcto y Dudley necesite ayuda de un terapeuta, psicóloga o lo que sea que Alana sea; después de todo, no hay manera en el mundo en que Dudley desvele más de lo necesario y, según recuerda, en el mundo de los anormales existe un mecanismo para preservar el secreto. Ve con impaciencia el reloj, deseando que sean las ocho de la noche para que Vernon regrese para ayudarla a tomar esta decisión. No es que ella nunca haya elegido sin su marido, pero la magia es un tema que siempre prueba la cordura que tiene.

Al principio, Petunia se ha indignado ante la propuesta de Alana y se ha dicho a sí misma que no requiere de nadie para que Dudley regrese a ser él de antes, sin embargo y siendo sincera consigo misma, ella misma nunca quiere reconocer que ella no puede hacerse cargo de la familia. Mantener a Harry Potter, por ejemplo, ha sido una elección de la que nunca se ha arrepentido: el niño será un fenómeno, pero es el fenómeno que ha engendrado su difunta hermana junto al inútil de su marido. Y las enseñanzas que les ha dado Amanda Evans es que la familia se ayuda entre sí, aunque una parte odie a la otra.

—¿Duddy tiene que ir a su consultorio o cómo…?

—Mantendré las sesiones aquí hasta determinar la manera más adecuada en qué he de proceder, señora Dursley; por ahora, limítese a permitir que haga mi trabajo. —Alana se queda en la puerta. Petunia reacciona y, avergonzada, le invita a pasar—. Le enviaré la factura después al cabo de treinta días y el diagnóstico completo lo tendrá después de la primera sesión. ¿Alguna pregunta?

—¿Quién se lo ha dicho?

—Me reservo esa información para mí.

Petunia asiente, abatida. Alana inspecciona alrededor, lo único que encuentra son fotografías familiares llenos de momentos pueriles, insubstanciales para lo que ella está buscando; tras averiguar en qué parte de la casa está la habitación, se dirige allá con un solo propósito. En el camino, Alana recuerda cada una de las palabras que ha dicho Malcolm y se hace la misma interrogante: ¿qué le ha pasado a Dudley Dursley? Alana Mason podrá ser muchas cosas, no obstante, se enorgullece al decir que es perceptiva inclusive cuando no posee el panorama completo.

Alana sabe que Malcolm no tiene sesiones de té por la tarde, también ha descubierto la manía por el orden que tiene su pequeño primo y del extremo silencio de Dennis Bradley. No es un problema que le concierna a ella y no desperdiciará el tiempo resolviendo la vida de los demás, a menos que esté lidiando directamente con su paciente.

La habitación de Dudley está oscura, producto de las persianas negras que ha cerrado el adolescente. Normal para alguien depresivo. En la mesa, hay un plato con beicon ya frío y manzanas ya negras, con un zumo de naranja a medio tomar. En el epicentro de todo, Dudley que está mirando a la lejanía, es decir, el techo con una expresión que denota una profunda culpabilidad y desasosiego.

—Soy la psicoanalista Alana Mason.

Dudley no demuestra ningún interés en ella. También es normal. Alana toma la silla más cercana, enciende la iluminación y se pone delante de Dudley. De su maleta obtiene un bolígrafo azul y una libreta, llena hasta la mitad; habiendo encontrado una hoja vacía, apunta el nombre los datos generales del paciente.

—¿Qué quieres de mí?

—Solo conversar —dice Alana—. ¿Qué está pasando por tu mente?

Dudley aparta la mirada del techo, sintiéndose peor que la vez en que Malcolm le ha preguntado algo similar.

—No lo sé.

—¿No sabes o no quieres saber?

—¿Cuál es la diferencia?

Muy buena pregunta. Alana considera un abanico de posibilidades diferente al que ha preconcebido; una nueva ronda inicia.

—¿Eres hijo único?

—Sí.

—¿No has deseado ser el hermano mayor?

—No teniendo a Harry en mi vida. —Dudley el nombre de su primo en un tono más apagado, hecho que Alana no pasa por alto.

—¿Qué tipo de relación tienes con Harry?

—Es mi primo por lado materno. Mi único primo, realmente.

—¿Y cómo se llevan?

Algo se remueve en el interior en Dudley antes que él pronuncie una palabra. ¿Cómo le dices a una perfecta desconocida que has sido un mezquino imbécil con tu único pariente? ¿O cómo dices que has estado al borde de la muerte para enterarte de quién eres? Dudley no quiere decir más de sus problemas a Alana, por lo que se gira y hace trazos en la pared. Siempre ha maltratado a Harry, no importando qué suceda o siendo Harry inocente; el incidente del zoológico con la boa constrictor ha sido culpa suya, y admite que merece que las serpientes le den pavor.

Sigue sin saber quién es Cedric, sin embargo, ahora entiende que no es ningún juego y que no ha debido burlarse de Harry por las pesadillas que ha tenido.

—Me merezco todo lo que obtuve.

—0—

Es veintidós de septiembre, por lo que la temporada otoñal ha llegado.

Petunia y Vernon, aunque recelosos de la presencia de Alana Mason en su casa, han visto el pequeño crecimiento que ha tenido Dudley en este tiempo. Si bien Dudley todavía se niega a salir de la recamara, ha recuperado un vestigio de su voraz apetito y ha pedido que invite a Malcolm para que venga pronto.

La creencia popular dice que Dudley y Piers son mejores amigos; nada más lejano a la realidad, lo único que los une es la misma pasión por el boxeo y otros gustos. Malcolm es quien ha convencido a Dudley que le dé mayor relevancia a los estudios, para no ser dejado atrás por el resto de la generación.

O quién le deja que copie los apuntes cuando los malvados profesores se lo impiden, según Dudley.

En conclusión, Malcolm Athens es más que bienvenido en la casa Dursley.

—0—

—¿No es Alana, la psicoanalista de Little Whinging, quien habló con el señor Dursley? ¿Qué está haciendo visitando la casa de Gran D cada día sin falta?

Piers no encuentra qué responder a la pregunta de Gordon, así que mira a Dennis en búsqueda de algún tipo de ayuda; no obstante, y siendo lo habitual en él, solo bosteza y murmura que no le importa lo que haga Alana en su tiempo libre. Piers, a pesar que no es el muchacho más inteligente ni perceptivo de Smeltings, ha notado que el comportamiento de Dudley ha estado mejorando desde que Alana Mason empezó a frecuentar la casa de los Dursley. Malcolm, que evidentemente sabe más de lo que está pasando, ha mantenido el voto de silencio y ha disfrutado el espectáculo que se está desarrollando alrededor de él.

A Piers no le avergüenza reconocer que se ha ocupado más de su futura carrera en el boxeo, por lo que se ha desatendido de sus amistades de la niñez. De ser Dennis quien estuviese tan fuera de sí, sí se mantuviese más cerca de los demás para averiguar qué hacer para ayudar, no obstante, tratándose de Dudley no hace falta que se tome esa molestia; Dudley es perfectamente capaz de sobrellevar lo que sea que le esté pasando y más teniendo a Malcolm cerca de él. Piers ni siquiera supiese qué hacer para animar a Dudley a aceptar visitas en la casa, que no se llamen Alana Mason, pero Malcolm lo ha conseguido.

Dudley podrá no ser su mejor amigo –Piers no tiene ningún mejor amigo, considera una pérdida de tiempo andar catalogando a las personas– pero se preocupa por él, diga lo diga la gente. Ellos podrán ser los bravucones de la Academia de Smeltings y de Little Whinging, pero la gente se equivoca al pensar que son descerebrados, estúpidos, imbéciles o un pandilla de pacotilla que no aspira a nada en el futuro. Ellos no los conocen, ni se esfuerzan en hacerlo, y eso a Piers Polkiss le importa un carajo.

—Creo que Mal nos lo dirá si lo encaramos. —Piers golpea el hombro de Dennis para despertarle—. ¡Oye, Denny, espabílate! Tenemos trabajo qué hacer.

—Odio la palabra con T.

Gordon se lleva una mano a la cara, antes de gruñir y que el profesor de Historia le chiste por ruidoso. Gordon hace lo que mejor se le da: enseñar el dedo del medio al profesor, que lo ignora para centrarse en la lección del día.

—¿Te has dado cuenta que tres de nosotros tiene diminutivos? Diminutivos muy originales, por cierto.

«Creo que empezaré a golpear a Gordon», piensa distraídamente Piers.

—¿Y qué tenemos qué hacer?

Dennis bosteza, cansado.

—¿Estuviste emborrachándote hasta tarde? —dice Gordon.

—Llegué pasada mi toque de queda y mamá me echó la bronca… Me iba a castigar por una semana pero papá le insinuó no sé qué que la hizo sonrojar.

—Centrémonos en lo importante —dice Piers, regresando la conversación a lo importante—. ¿A dónde encontramos a Malcolm? Él ni siquiera vino a clase.

—Tú no estás en esta clase, Polkiss —dice Andrea Miller, una muchacha de pelo marrón y ojos azules claro. Es la chica más alta que Piers ha conocido; oh, y saca un suspiro de Gordon.

—Ven conmigo.

Andrea mira de arriba abajo a Gordon, rápidamente; entorna los ojos y presta atención a las palabras del profesor.

—¡Me miró! —dice Gordon, en tono estúpido y con un suspiro igual de estúpido.

«Nunca me enamoraré».

—¿Por qué ustedes siempre cuchichean en clases? —pregunta Hunter Park, con el pelo rizado de color rojo y de ojos marrón chocolate—. Y vete Polkiss. Ya tengo suficiente de ti en Física.

Una vez que la hora del descanso ha llegado, los muchachos se reúnen en el extremo derecho del patio, cerca del árbol más frondoso que hay. Piers está reteniendo lo más que puede el impulso de golpear a Gordon para que se le vaya la impresión de imbécil enamorado, además, no le preguntará de dónde ha sacado la impresión que les interesa lo que Gordon tiene que decir sobre Andrea Miller.

—Te repito mi pregunta —dice Dennis, rompiendo el monologo de Gordon sobre las maravillosas cualidades de Andrea Miller—. Nunca la respondiste, Malcolm.

Malcolm ve extrañado a Dennis.

—¿A cuál te refieres?

—Te pregunté qué podríamos hacer por Gran D.

—Sí la respondí… Olvídalo. Según lo que dijo Alana, lo que ayudaría a Dudley es que estuviéramos ahí para él.

Piers toma bruscamente el antebrazo de Malcolm y lo aleja de Gordon y Dennis, quienes conversan entre sí sobre algún tema que no le importa a Piers. Al alejarse un par de metros de los demás, le encara.

—Quiero que me digas todo lo que sabes.

Malcolm entrecierra los ojos y bufa. Se encoge de hombros, desestima lo que Piers ha dicho al posar la vista en la valla eléctrica más cercana.

—No uses ese tono conmigo.

—Sé que tienes tus reservaciones pero he notado que ustedes, par de… —Piers se interrumpe al ver al nuevo director de Smeltings pasando por ahí. Él no tolera las obscenidades en su presencia—… ¡Y entre nosotros no hay secretos! Lo que sea que pase, dímelo; o yo lo haré que me lo digas y, ahora, no dudaré en mandarte al hospital.

—Jódete, Polkiss.

—… ¿P–Por fa–fa–v…?

Piers gruñe al verse incapaz de completar aquella palabra. Malcolm, en cambio, le mira pensando que debe estar muy desesperado por obtener información para que casi la haya dicho.

—Lovelace, Bradley —dice Malcolm—. O salen detrás del puñetero contenedor de basura o les confiscaré el acceso a mis tareas. Tenemos que hablar.

Veinte minutos después de una larga explicación que ha involucrado a la magia, la manera en que Dudley se lo ha contado a Malcolm, las constantes interrupciones de Piers porque no ha entendido ni un carajo o los ocasionales comentarios no divertidos de Gordon.

—Tienes que estar jodiéndonos con una mala broma, Athens —dice Gordon, negándose a creer lo que ha oído. Malcolm empieza a cerrar ambas manos como si estuviese estrangulándolo—. La magia no es real. No existe. ¿Y desde cuándo tú crees en las imbecilidades que les leen a los niños pequeños? Te creía más inteligente que esto.

—Lovelace, ¿qué te has creído…?

—Aunque eso explica las constantes desapariciones anuales de Potter —dice Dennis. Gordon le ve, incrédulo—. Del uno de septiembre a la segunda semana de junio. Y cada vez regresa más reservado e histérico. ¿Soy el único que lo ha notado?

—¿Y eso qué tiene que ver?

—Simple deducción, Piers. Potter se ve más tranquilo ahora que está lejos de los señores Dursley, independiente de cómo vuelva. —Dennis se detiene antes de añadir—. ¿Acaso Potter ha sido m…?

Piers suelta un resoplido, sabiendo que Dennis está dando otro de sus conjeturas sin sentido que no llevarán a ningún lado; además, ¿a él qué le importa lo que le suceda a Potter? Le basta con que se mantenga alejado de é, todo debido al enorme susto que le ha dado con aquella serpiente en el zoológico, cuando ha sido un niño inocente de once años.

—Entonces esta cosa–de–fantasía puso a Dudley así —repite Piers— y no sabemos qué pasó, ni cómo pasó, ni qué fue, ni cómo lo resolveremos.

—Correcto.

«Mi vida era más sencilla antes de saberlo».

—¿Qué, en el mundo, es lo que sabemos, Athens? —dice Gordon, aun incrédulo.

—¿Toda nuestra vida fue una mentira elaborada por el sistema?

Y los ojos de los adolescentes se centran en un adormilado Dennis Bradley.

—0—

Es diez de diciembre, a la nueve de la noche, cuando Vernon y Petunia están conversando acerca de un asunto vital importancia mientras que Alana Mason está en una de las sesiones con Dudley, a quien se le nota el cambio que ha tenido desde aquella fatídica noche de agosto.

—¿Qué le diremos a Marge cuando venga por Navidad? —dice Petunia, moviendo nerviosamente con la taza de té helada—. ¡Ella notará que algo anda mal con Dudders!

Aunque Petunia nunca ha estimado a su cuñada, sabe que Marge no dejará de cuestionar si encuentra algo que anda fuera de lo normal.

Ella lo ha descubierto el día que ha permitido que Harry se quede en casa; en ese entonces, Marge le ha regañado por admitir al huérfano de su hermana, añadiendo que el lugar de Harry está en el orfanato municipal con el resto de los de su calaña. Petunia nunca se ha sentido más ofendida en la vida, así que se ha callado para no cabrear a Marge al ponerla donde corresponde.

Petunia no le debe ninguna explicación a nadie sobre por qué Harry Potter se ha quedado con ella. Ha sido su decisión, ella afrontará las consecuencias de sus actos.

Y sí, Harry puede ser el causante del estado de su pobre Dudley, pero no consentirá que alguien critique las elecciones que ha tomado.

La única razón por la que soporta a Marge es porque está emparentada con su queridísimo Vernon. Marge Dursley es una mujer con nulas maneras, con un Ripper que siempre deja sus pelos asquerosos allá por donde va y nunca se esfuerza por no ensuciar la mesa.

—Podemos decir que tuvo una pelea y lo dejó muy mal parado —dice Vernon, sacando a Petunia de sus pensamientos—. Ella se creerá cualquier cosa que le digamos.

«No te lo discuto», piensa Petunia mientras suspira exasperada.

Todo el asunto del Dudley, dementado es más de lo nunca ha imaginado.

Y si sabe el nombre de la criatura es por una de las habladurías de su hermana, hace muchísimos años.

—0—

—Quiero practicar el boxeo.

Vernon y Petunia se miran entre sí, antes de sonreírse y Petunia da un chillido por la emoción.

Los meses han transcurrido y Dudley ha tenido una mejoría progresiva, siendo ayudado por su grupo de amigos. Han pasado siete meses desde que ha empezado a padecer de depresión y el que Dudley quiera esto es un inicio.

El proceso de sanación no ha terminado todavía.

A Dudley Dursley le falta una parte del camino por recorrer, sin embargo, y si continúa así, quizá se recupere por completo al final del presente año.

* * *

Continuará (en la próxima secuela)...

* * *

(1). Solecismo es el error cometido contra la exactitud o pureza de un idioma.

(2). Luces del norte es la primera entrega de una trilogía llamada **La materia oscura** , escrita por Philip Pullman y publicada en 1995.

(3). En el capítulo II: Una bandada de lechuzas, La Orden del Fénix, se menciona que la vista disciplinar se tuvo lugar el día 12 de agosto.

JUNQUILLO:

→Regalar un ramo de junquillos significa pedir perdón y el deseo manifiesto de que vuelva el afecto

Siguiente flor:

PENSAMIENTO MULTICOLOR


	6. Pensamiento multicolor

Harry Potter es propiedad de JK Rowling.

Este fic participa en el Reto #24: Día de los enamorados del foro Hogwarts a través de los años.

La condición elegida es: Pareja extraña.

→Hay una muy ligera referencia a Junquillo, el OS anterior, y se puede leer independientemente.

→Los personajes originales: Bailey Lovelace, Ellis Lovelace, Tyra Lovelace, Hilary Lovelace, la señorita Wright y Alda Rinaldi son de mi propiedad.

→Tenía escrita la primera escena hace un par de días y este reto me dio la inspiración necesaria 😉

* * *

 **Pensamiento multicolor**

—Gordon Lovelace & Andrea Miller—

* * *

La secundaria le estresa ya que es como desperdiciar el tiempo en cosas que no tienen sentido, en lugar de ocuparlo de una manera más productiva. Cuando llega el momento en que la campana final suena y los maestros no tienen más alternativa que dejarlos ir, ya que sea que les dejen deberes o no, Gordon se alivia al ver que otra tortuosa semana ha llegado al final. Por supuesto que el profesor de Historia les ha dejado una guía a responder sobre la Revolución Francesa, una veintena de preguntas que no leerá hasta entrada la noche del domingo, y que ni siquiera se molestará en responderlas todas.

A pesar que sabe que la educación es importante, cortesía por los constantes comentarios de una frustrada Hilary Lovelace, le da igual.

Gordon no necesita trabajar en cualquier manera, su familia tiene el suficiente dinero para que esté toda una vida sin hacer nada que valga la pena. Y, aun así, Hilary y Ellis insisten en que sus hijos no se conformen.

No queda mucho tiempo para que termine el año lectivo ya que están en febrero. Con todo el lío del Dudley depresivo al que se han enfrentado en los últimos meses, Gordon apenas ha tenido tiempo para concentrarse en las otras actividades que le interesan. Él no es como Piers que puede desatenderse de sus amigos, por muy esperable que eso pueda ser ya que, quieran o no, llegará el día en que cada uno se dedique a su futuro y a no a los amigos que ha tenido casi toda la vida.

Es lo siempre ha sucedido, al menos todavía tendrán la preparatoria para verse hasta que entren a la universidad.

Gordon no planea hacer la planificación de toda una vida a menos que encuentre una motivación que lo haga cambiar de ánimo, lo que duda que algún momento ocurra. Ni siquiera la idea de acompañar a Dennis al Club de Wentworth (1) le levanta el ánimo, aunque nunca reconocerá que ese lugar sí es de sus preferencias. Por orgullo, realmente.

Todavía recuerda la primera vez que ha ido al Club de Wentworth cuando solo ha tenido siete años de edad. Ese día se ha aburrido más que en cualquier otro ya que Bailey, motivado por alguna fuerza planetaria, ha creído que Gordon quiere escuchar cómo ha ganado los concursos de golf a los que ha participado mientras anota puntos. Gordon ha ignorado la mayoría de la historia y se ha distraído observando el lugar. Y riéndose de Tyra por pegarle al césped y no a la pelota con el palo de golf, por cierto. Desde aquel día, Bailey le ha insistido constantemente que le vuelva a acompañar y él se ha negado rotundamente, una vez es más que suficiente para él y, aunque vaya en contra de los rumores que abundan en Smeltings, no quiere sufrir psicológicamente.

Está caminando en compañía de Dennis; aunque disfrute del habitual silencio que hay cuando no están Piers o Malcolm alrededor, tiene que hacer una pregunta.

—Cómo es que tú, pequeño advenedizo, conoces este club de socios.

Dennis, que ha estado murmurando que necesita más práctica para vencer a Bailey porque es exasperante que Bailey siempre le gane en el último segundo, se calla para centrar toda su atención en Gordon, tratando de encontrar el insulto en su frase. Gordon nunca ha sabido qué pensar de Dennis desde que se ha enterado que su amigo tiene autismo. Su amigo se deleita en las rutinas que se ha hecho, a pesar que estas consistan en a qué hora hacer la tarea o el horario en que ve sus series favoritas. La única manera en que Dennis las modifique es que encuentre algo que le fascine más, por el ejemplo, haber dejado de trasnochar para cometer vandalismo por el golf.

Sí, eso es lo que hacen; qué manía tan desquiciante la de Malcolm con minimizar las cosas.

—Bailey me invitó el verano pasado y descubrí que el golf podría ser divertido. Además que no era tan aburrido como pensé.

—Así que por eso mi hermano mayor te quiere más a ti que a mí.

—Él es genial.

—Bailey no necesita que le alabes o se le subirá el ego —dice Gordon, agradecido que Bailey le haya dejado de volver loco. No es Tyra para que se encele ante las amistades que tenga el mayor, sino que prefiere que se olvide de él. Es mejor para sus nervios y se evita las migrañas. Las que valen la pena son las que causan la resaca, no el irritante sonido de la voz de Bailey—. Dime que no vendrá.

—No vendrá.

—¡Es un alivio! —Se calla abruptamente—. ¿Dijiste lo que te dije que dijeras, cierto?

—Sí.

—Entonces, ojalá que Bailey se comporte.

—Él dice lo mismo de ti.

—¡Oye!

—Es una variante de la queja que Bailey hace.

No es culpa de él que Bailey sea el ser más egocéntrico, inoportuno, imbécil, insustancial –una vez Tyra le ha dicho así– y demás insultos que hacen que Hilary quiera lavarle la boca con jabón. Y lo peor de todo es que tendrá que soportar a Bailey dándose aires allá por donde camine y escuchando las risitas tontas e insinuaciones de las féminas que se topen con él. Lo que hay de fascinante en su hermano mayor es un misterio que no quiere resolver, dado que tiene cosas más importantes que hacer y su hermano no es el centro del universo, aunque Bailey se encapriche en hacer que todos le den toda su atención. Pero qué insoportable es. Al menos, se perderá por ahí mientras que Dennis y su hermano se entretienen hasta que deban regresar a casa.

Puede que Bailey, quien ya tiene veinte años, no sufra de los horarios de Hilary pero él y Tyra sí. Y su hermano, por muy pedante que sea, no quiere que sus hermanitos sufran de la ira de su madre. Gordon ha descubierto a los ocho años que Hilary solo soporta las llegadas tardías cuando están justificadas por una razón que ella, Hilary, encuentra convincente. Algo que esté relacionado con el estudio, actividades extraescolares aprobadas por el colegio o que se estén muriendo y no haya manera en que la contacten para informarle.

—Odio a esta mujer. —Gordon gruñe, luciendo enfadado y pateando una roca al coche más cercano. Le da igual que haya roto el vidrio del vehículo—. ¿Por qué tengo la única madre que no se cree lo que su hijo dice?

—Mujer inteligente

Dos cuadras después hay llegado a la mansión del primero. Gordon solo mira a Dennis esperando una reacción de él, ya sea un gesto de sorpresa o una pregunta de si realmente vive ahí, pero Dennis solo mantiene una expresión de circunstancia. Quizá se deba a que no el importe o que Bailey le haya llevado antes, en cualquier situación, es agradable saber que podrá prescindir de eso por una vez.

Ingresan ahí y les recibe el mayordomo de la familia, a quien le pide que le avise a su madre que irá al club del golf. Con un asentimiento, el mayordomo se despide y se encaminan hacia la cocina, para rapiñar un poco de helado o lo que se hallen. Los minutos transcurren y ambos permanecen en silencio.

—¿Cuál es la historia?

—Mi bisabuela inventó una nueva fragancia y se comercializó tan excelentemente que inauguró la _Mystique Perfumery di zia Alda_ —responde Gordon, ojeando la revista de Tyra mientras se come un pedazo de tarta de frambuesa. Una vez se ha aburrido, la deja a la par del envase de galletas. Tyra puede inventar la excusa más creíble que le dé la gana, pero sus hermanos ya la han pillado acabándose las galletas a la medianoche y fingiendo que no sabe qué ha pasado—. Y ganó millones. Y, eventualmente, la heredó mi padre.

—¿La Mística Perfumería de la tía Alda? ¿Y por qué tiene ese nombre tan diferente?

—Mi abuelo me comentó que Alda siempre decía que era muy normal para ella. Los nombres de los negocios así, es decir.

—No te entiendo.

—Ni yo tampoco, pero no crítico a Alda. Mi bisabuela siempre tuvo sus… —Gordon se detiene para encontrar la palabra correcta, acción que suele evitar en la mayoría de las ocasiones—… peculiaridades. ¿Ves aquella fotografía de allá?

La imagen que está señalando presenta una mujer de mediana edad sentada en una silla de madera, con impresiones en forma de dalias en ella. Está usando un ostentoso vestido de tono turquesa con un listón negro alrededor de la cintura, que no permite que se le vean sus pies. Alda Rinaldi, además, tiene el pelo recogido en forma de moño con mechones saliéndole por los costados, con un palito de fresno sosteniendo su peinado. Sea dicha de paso, que tiene una sonrisa de malicia y superioridad en el rostro.

—Ajá. Continúa, Gordy.

—… Voy a fingir que nunca me dijiste eso para no asesinarte aquí, Bradley.

—Igual, continúa. ¿Y eso qué tiene de especial? Es una simple imagen.

—Verás… Mi abuelo juró y perjuró que vio a Alda hacer varias cosas con ayuda de ese palito de fresno, pero el abuelo siempre ha estado muy chalado. Y ni el bisabuelo, papá o mamá le creen, así que ha desistido desde que tuve seis años. Aunque, a veces, nos llama a mí y a mis hermanos para contarnos sus invenciones. Tyra todavía las cree, la muy tonta.

Dennis asiente, en comprensión.

Gordon vuelve a mirar la imagen de Alda Rinaldi con duda. Ha contado la historia de la riqueza de su familia a lo largo de los años, independiente de las ganas que haya tenido o de cómo lo haya dicho, y aunque nunca le haya tomado mayor importancia a la historia en sí ahora se pregunta si la revelación de Malcolm es real. A pesar de su inicial reacción antipática, ha sopesado el asunto y ha decidido que sigue tan alocado como jamás lo ha imaginado. Él nunca ha creído en estas cosas de fantasía o místicas, por lo que nunca ha leído aquellos cuentos que Tyra a veces le ha comentado. Es complicado para él creer en la magia porque no la puede ver, nunca ha visto a nadie haciéndola y no hay una prueba preestablecida.

Aquello ha sido en octubre del año. Y prefiere encontrar una explicación más simple, lo que no significa que sea racional como Malcolm. Ni siquiera es posible que alguien se compare con Malcolm, el muchacho más empollón que ha conocido en la vida. Por su lado, tiene sus ventajas.

—¡Hola, hermano bebé! Denny, ¿estás preparado para una emocionante sesión de golf?

Y la tranquilidad se ha ido al averno en el segundo en que Bailey ha entrado en la cocina, tirando unas sartenes en el proceso, y ha abrazado a Gordon mientras que le revuelve el pelo. Bailey tiene el mismo pelo rubio que el resto de la familia Lovelace y sus ojos son marrones, como los de Ellis Lovelace –el patriarca de la familia–. Fuera de las similitudes en la apariencia, Gordon se pregunta cómo alguien los emparenta a los dos.

O a Tyra, pero ella es otra historia.

—Sí —dice Dennis, sonriente.

Esta será una larga tarde.

—También iré yo.

Bailey le mira, anonado. Y sonríe, extasiado.

—¡Sabía que sí te gusta el club de golf!

—No.

—Pero nos acompañarás.

—Va Dennis y no me fío de ti.

—No le haré nada. No tengo esos gustos, de todos modos.

—No tienes ningún gusto.

—¿Y eso qué? —dice Bailey, burlón y pícaro—. Al menos no estoy enamorado de alguien que nunca me corresponderá.

—Voy a recordar esto.

—¿Ya nos podemos ir?

Los hermanos Lovelace detienen la disputa y se centran en Dennis, que está impaciente por ir al club.

—0—

El día de los enamorados ha iniciado desde que se ha levantado esta mañana, por lo que ha soportado los suspiros de su hermana menor que se ha echado novia desde la semana pasada.

Es una ironía que sea precisamente Tyra quien haya conseguido formalizar algún tipo de relación antes que Gordon, quien lleva desde los quince años tratando de persuadir a cierta persona desde que se ha enamorado de ella. Cada intento de acercamiento que ha tenido hacia Andrea Miller ha terminado por un comentario completamente fuera de lugar, un insulto proferido sin querer y una Andrea yéndose muy indignada. Tras soltar un suspiro de resignación, se dice a sí mismo que se concentrará en conseguir un trabajo en lugar de acechar a Andrea en vano.

La razón de esto último es porque Hilary Lovelace se ha empecinado en hacer que Gordon no haga el vago, en especial ahora que ha cumplido dieciséis años de edad. Puede que todavía no tenga la edad (2) para independizarse de sus padres y arruinar su vida de la manera que mejor se le plazca, sin embargo, no obtendrá nada a menos que sus padres consideren que está apto para sobrevivir más de un par de horas en el mundo real.

Es increíble que aún se recuerden de la única escapada que ha hecho, motivado por una rabieta, y a la media ha regresado a casa por no tener dinero suficiente. Un error mínimo pero que Hilary y su odioso hermano mayor le recordarán hasta el fin de sus días.

No tiene ni idea de qué trabajo puede buscar, o que tipo de cosa quiere hacer durante tiempo indefinido. No tiene el físico requerido para ser boxeador como Piers o el intelecto para ingresar a la universidad como Malcolm, los únicos que están exentos todavía son Dudley –a quien Petunia mima más desde el incidente en agosto de 1995– y Dennis, que se ha conformado con la educación que tiene. Se pregunta por qué no puede tener una madre que le escucha cuando decide su vida, sin embargo, Hilary siempre ha ignorado sus deseos. No le sorprende, en realidad, lleva años más que acostumbrado.

En este momento se encuentra sentado en el Café 1001 (3) y tacha los posibles empleos a los que cumple los requisitos solicitados, ya sea por edad, experiencia, estudios y demás cuestiones que le importan un carajo. Nunca ha creído que trabajar, o hacer el intento, fuese más de complicado de lo que parece; son demasiadas limitaciones y con horarios muy exigentes. Y si quiere que Hilary le continúe pagando las necesidades básicas tendrá que acatar la orden que ha dado, o se verá en la penosa situación de pedir alojamiento a Malcolm, y el muy puñetero le repetirá «te lo dije» en los dos idiomas que sabe, además del inglés.

—¿Será demasiado tarde para tragarme mi orgullo? —dice a pesar que conoce la respuesta. Hace una gran línea irregular en la hoja del periódico que lee y bufa—. A ver cuándo aprenderé a pensar antes de hablar.

Gordon juguetea con la parrillada que ha pedido, habiendo perdido el apetito luego de las horas que ha gastado en este proyecto que no ha pedido. Se come la mitad del plato y deja la bebida integra, coge el periódico que ha traído desde la casa y se ríe ante la idea de ayudar a la reparación de los vehículos, con la suerte que tiene terminará incendiando las herramientas que use, o peor, las perderá y tendrá que pagarlas.

—Ay.

Una voz femenina se queja y Gordon aparta la vista del periódico, solo para encontrarse con la vista de Andrea Miller acariciando la cabeza a un par de pasos de un poste del cableado eléctrico. De ser otra persona y no Andrea, Gordon se hubiese carcajeado al instante y hubiese hecho un par de chistes sin gracia. Sin embargo, el impulso ha desaparecido y tiene el impulso de acercarse a Andrea y hacer la pregunta estúpida de si está bien. Empezando a sudar, elige seguir su camino.

—¿No harás nada de nada, Lovelace?

—No sé a qué te refieres, Miller. Déjame en paz.

Por supuesto que Gordon sabe qué está insinuando pero no tiene el coraje siquiera para molestar, cayendo en el clásico cliché. Malcolm Athens ha sido el único que le ha encarado directamente acerca del cambio irregular de su comportamiento hacia su enamorada, añadiendo que él no pierde la oportunidad de hacer el imbécil aunque esté en Smeltings con el profesor de Historia. El señor Robinson nunca ha tolerado a los listillos que tratan de comprarlo con regalitos y, menos aún, a los vagos vándalos. Su carácter sufre una vuelta de ciento ochenta grados en cada ocasión que Andrea está en su rango de visión

A veces, ni él mismo se entiende.

—Bueno —dice Andrea, desconociendo el efecto que causa en él el dulce sonido de su voz. Y no, la opinión de Piers no vale. Ella definitivamente no suena como una cacatúa desafinada—, ya que te encuentro empecemos con el proyecto de Lengua.

—¿Qué proyecto de Lengua? Un segundo. ¿Tenemos clase de Lengua?

—¿Qué te has creído que hace la señorita Wright todos los días en nuestro salón? ¿Tomar el té?

—¿Tenemos una profesora Wright?

Andrea sonríe con exasperación.

—A ver, reformularé la pregunta. ¿Qué haces tú los jueves después del quinto periodo?

—Dormir.

—Muy bien, Lovelace —dice Andrea—. No sé tú pero yo no quiero terminar mal el año. Así que nos concentraremos en el trabajo y luego haces lo que quieras. ¿Tenemos un trato?

«Como si fuera a hacer lo que fuera que te perjudicara», piensa Gordon poniendo los ojos en blanco y asiente, aparentado flojera.

—Aunque no irás al college (4) de tu elección.

—No me recuerdes a Malcolm.

—Ajá.

—¿Y tú… —Gordon carraspera la garganta, nervioso muy, muy en el fondo—… te gustaría ir a un college?

—Sí. —Los ojos de Andrea brillan de ilusión y Gordon sonríe, estúpidamente. Andrea debería tener ese brillo más a menudo en presencia de él y no el constante gesto ceñudo—. Iré al Imperial College (5). Y felicidades, Lovelace.

—¿Ah?

—Hoy es tu cumpleaños, ¿no?

Lo ha recordado. Alguien se ha acordado que hoy ha venido al mundo. Nunca, jamás nadie se ha acercado a él este día para felicitarle por su cumpleaños ya que siempre lo han considerado uno de los despreciables de la pandilla de Dudley Dursley. Obviamente la excepción es su familia y, muy ocasionalmente, sus amigos cuando se acuerdan. Y el que haya sido precisamente Andrea Miller quien se lo haya dicho…

Sí, puede que este cumpleaños sea genial después de todo.

—0—

—No… ¡No puedo creer que vivas aquí, Lovelace!

Andrea ve impresionada la mansión que está enfrente de ella. La mansión de los Lovelace es un amplio edificio en una región aislada de Little Whinging, pintada de blanco hueso y naranja salmón; también hay un extenso jardín lleno de flores y árboles de los que nunca ha creído que hubiese visto más allá que en la Floristería Mil Maravillas –curioso nombre que ideó la madre de Andrea–. En ningún instante ha esperado que Gordon sea de alta sociedad ya que el modo de comportarse que tiene no lo refleja en lo absoluto.

Se gira en dirección a Gordon y decir algo referente a la distribución de los árboles, que en su opinión han podido ser colocados en mejor posición, sin embargo Gordon le sonríe con cansancio y disgusto.

—Solo entremos.

—¿Es que no te gusta que… bueno, ya sabes, tener riquezas?

—Prefiero no hablar de esto.

—¿Pero por qué?

—¿Estás repentinamente interesada en mí ahora que te enteras?

Andrea abre la boca, irritada ante la evidente insinuación y se dispone a dejar a Gordon en el lugar que le corresponde hasta que ve la carencia del brillo en los ojos de Gordon. En este instante es cuando considera la opción de que a él le disguste tener riquezas, sin embargo, es incapaz de imaginarse una sola razón de porqué alguien la evite por completo.

Gordon ni siquiera ha elegido qué quiere ser de mayor, si es que aspira algo, contrario al resto del estudiantado que ella conoce.

—¿Y a ti en qué te afecta? —pregunta Andrea, curiosa—. No necesitas esforzarte en nada.

Un destello de rabia aparece en los ojos de Gordon y Andrea se impresiona ante la reacción, recordando la única que lo ha hecho ha sido porque alguien ha sido abusivo con Dennis. Menuda ironía.

—Tú… Tú no sabes lo que estás diciendo. Toda mi vida el apellido de mi familia me ha seguido, ya sea en el área académica o en los asuntos relacionados al corazón. No tienes ni idea lo que es soportar las burlas por el inicio de él. Una cosa es que mis amigos lo hagan, no me importa, pero los demás disfrutan recordándomelo. Y yo creí que tú eras diferente pero veo que me equivoqué… Al elegirte, al esperarte… Creo que seguiré el ejemplo de Piers y nunca me enamoraré, y menos de alguien como tú, Miller.

La mente de Andrea comienza a dar vueltas, colapsada e intenta poner en orden sus pensamientos.

—¿Estás… Estabas enamorado de mí? —balbucea, incrédula.

—Je, sí —responde, sardónico—. Durante ocho meses. Pero ya no.

Ocho meses es demasiado tiempo para amar a alguien y nunca decírselo. ¿Cómo no lo ha notado? Andrea se enorgullece en decir que es una muchacha perceptiva y que sabe leer a los demás, entonces, alguien que le diga cómo es lo ha pasado por alto hasta este momento. ¿Y por qué ha tenido que confesárselo de esta manera? Andrea no sabe por qué, ni cómo pero recibir el rechazo de Gordon Lovelace ha despertado algo en el interior de ella. No es indignación ni furia. A pesar de eso, no sabe aclarar con certeza de qué se trata.

—¿Todavía vamos a trabajar juntos? —dice Andrea, inquieta.

No por el hecho que su calificación se vea afectada, aunque es extraño que eso no la agobie, sino porque descifrar lo que le pasa.

—Te dije que sí. No retrocedo a mi palabra.

—0—

La sesión de estudios que tienen Gordon y Andrea es muy rara, en el sentido ambiguo de la palabra. Ha pasado dos horas desde que se han encerrado en la habitación de Gordon y, tras un comentario asombrado de Andrea sobre la consola de videojuego que hay, la penúltima versión del robot que ha salido al mercado y demás, no se han vuelto a dirigir la palabra ni siquiera para seleccionar el libro en que buscarán las causas de la Revolución Francesa.

A Andrea le gusta hacer los deberes en silencio, en especial cuando hay gente a su alrededor. Pese a que esta ocasión no está chistando a su compañero para que se calle o que coopere de vez en cuando, lo desaprueba.

No es fácil para ella estar en el mismo lugar que Gordon; antes porque no lo ha soportado por todo lo que es Gordon Lovelace, ahora porque no sabe qué decir para establecer un dialogo con él.

Definitivamente, este es el catorce de febrero más incómodo que ha tenido.

—0—

A las cuatro y media de la tarde, una persona interrumpe en la habitación de Gordon abriendo en un estrepito la puerta, dejando su maravillosa marcada junto a las demás. Gordon mira exasperado a su hermano mayor mientras que se traga su típica queja, no queriendo agriar aún más su carácter. Bailey le sonríe emocionado al entrar y luego inspecciona la recamara, en búsqueda de lo que sea que crea que haya perdido ahí.

—No, Bailey, no sé dónde dejaste tu cerebro.

—Hola, hermano bebé. ¿Y dónde está mi Denny?

—¿Te parece que él está aquí, so imbécil?

Gordon gruñe más irritado que antes e, inconscientemente, busca la mirada de Andrea. Ella está mirando un poco sonrojada a su hermano mayor mientras que balbucea ininteligiblemente. Pone los ojos en blanco, apunta a Andrea en el harén de Bailey Lovelace y se vuelve a preguntar qué le ven las féminas a Bailey.

—Deberían ver a su ídolo temprano en la mañana —murmura para sí.

—¿Y quién es esta lindura?

El aura de ensoñación que ha rodeado a Andrea se evapora en cuestión de segundos. Ella se queda en la cama de Gordon, que es donde han estado trabajando, y alza el mentón, encarando a Bailey con la mirada más fría que ella sabe dar.

Gordon no quiere, se rehúsa pero termina suspirando fascinado.

—¿Me dijiste lindura?

Andrea pregunta en un tono que eriza los vellos de la piel de Bailey. Y Gordon piensa una vez más que Andrea se ve sexi (6) mientras amenaza a las personas.

—S–Sí —responde Bailey, pálido.

—Bueno, es la primera vez que alguien me halaga tan explícitamente. —Andrea se encoge de hombros—. Refiérete a mí una vez más así y te daré una paliza.

Andrea finaliza con una sonrisa radiante.

Bailey se acerca a Gordon en un par de zancadas e ignorando totalmente a Andrea, quien vuelve a hacer algunos apuntes en la libreta que ha llevado, y le susurra al oído.

—Eres masoquista. —Gordon le enseña el dedo del medio—. ¡Mira que enamorarte de semejante mujer!

—No estoy enamorado de Miller.

—¿Qué pasó?

—Lo habitual.

Bailey frunce el entrecejo, ve de soslayo a Andrea y la apariencia de Bailey permanece tranquila, para confusión de Gordon.

—No me parece que haya sido con mala intención.

—No la conoces.

—No saques conclusiones apresuradas, hermanito. Mira a Tyra.

—Qué bueno que sé a qué parte de Londres se fugó Tyra con su amante. Cogeré tu carro y la iré a ver.

Su hermano le da un coscorrón en el hombro y Andrea le ve, impaciente.

—Tú, desaparécete. Y ya terminaré mi parte del trabajo, relájate.

Una vez que Bailey se va refunfuñando acerca de lo malo que es su hermano menor, reaparece el mismo silencio de antes.

—0—

—No te odio, Miller.

Andrea despeja los ojos del quinto libro que ha revisado, esperando encontrar algo que le sea de utilidad, y se centra en Gordon. Quitando la momentánea aparición de Bailey, no han intercambiado ni un mísero comentario.

—Pero has cambiado tu perspectiva.

Ella suena vacilante y la frustración surge en lo más profundo de su interior.

—Sí, lo sé.

—¿Y por qué no?

—No pasas del amor al odio en un paso.

—Entonces aún tengo una oportunidad.

—Nunca te volveré a amar. —Gordon usa un tono irascible que Andrea lo interpreta como una promesa, más para él que para ella—. Puedes contar con eso.

—Quiero descubrir quién eres realmente, Gordon Lovelace. También puedes contar con eso.

* * *

(1). Wentworth Club es un club de golf y centro de salud de propiedad privada en Virginia Water, Surrey, en la franja suroeste de Londres. Y fue fundado en 1926.

(2). La mayoría de edad en Inglaterra es a los veintiún años. A los dieciséis es la mínima para empezar a trabajar y, a los diecisiete, es la edad legal para conducir un vehículo. Y, un año después, se pueden casar sin consentimiento de los padres.

(3). Está ubicado en Londres.

(4). En algunos casos, la oferta de un College es tan diversa que puede ofrecer programas de educación media, formación técnica, preparación universitaria, programas pre-universitarios o hasta educación superior.

(5). Ubicado en Londres, únicamente ofrece programas de educación superior, desde Pregrados y Doctorados.

La información obtenida en los puntos cuatro y cinco ha sido obtenida de: www punto viva-mundo punto com/es/noticia/post/como-estudiar-en-un-colegio-en-estados-unidos-o-reino-unido/

(6). En el Diccionario panhispánico de dudas (2005) se lee la palabra sexi, definida como «adaptación gráfica propuesta para la voz inglesa sexy, que se aplica como adjetivo a la persona o cosa que provoca atracción o deseo sexual».

PENSAMIENTO MULTICOLOR:

→ Piensa en mí como yo lo hago en ti.

Siguiente flor:

HELIOTROPO


	7. Heliotropo

Harry Potter es propiedad de JK Rowling.

→ Justo como he dicho antes, no hay longitud predefinida.

* * *

 **Heliotropo**

—Gabrielle Delacour, Fleur Delacour—

* * *

La preocupación de Fleur aumenta con cada minuto que pasa lejos del Lago Negro, mientras se regaña por haber cometido un error tan tonto. Los demás Campeones del Torneo puede tener a su interés amoroso allá abajo pero ninguno es un familiar directo, ellos no entienden ni el menor céntimo de la congoja que ha estado atormentado a Fleur desde que la Madame Maxime le ha informado que se encuentra fuera de la competencia.

No tiene ni idea de quién se encargará de devolver a la pequeña Gabrielle a la superficie, si es que algún día vuelve a verla.

Fleur no se perdonará a sí misma si algo, por más mínimo que sea, le ocurre a Gabrielle mientras está en lo más profundo de aquel lago que puede quitarle la vida en cualquier instante. Ni siquiera ha podido llegar hasta donde está Gabrielle para asegurarse que hay un hechizo protegiéndola o que evite que se ahogue.

Al cerrar los ojos, visualiza la imagen de una Gabrielle sonriente tendiéndole un pedazo de pergamino con un par de trazos mal hechos en él y las lágrimas empiezan a aglomerarse en sus ojos, apagados y cargados de culpa.

—0—

Su hermana mayor se ha tardado más tiempo de lo esperado y, aunque mantiene los ojos cerrados, el hechizo que la ha puesto a dormir (1) no ha neutralizado los otros sentidos, que ahora están tensándola más de lo que nunca ha estado. La niña es capaz de oír a la gente del agua nadando alrededor de ella y blandiendo algún objeto largo; se detienen por tempos irregulares a las proximidades de los cuatro jóvenes que hay, sin embargo, mantienen las distancias entre ellos, es como si tuviesen prohibido interferir en la segunda prueba del Torneo de los Tres Magos.

Gabrielle se ha emocionado al enterarse que su hermana está participando en un torneo de tanto prestigio, aunque no le ha gustado que aquel Cuarto Campeón haya opacado la mayor parte de la entrevista que ha sido para su hermana. Ni el muchacho búlgaro ni el otro inglés son de su interés, por cierto. Aunque ha entendido los innumerables riesgos que acarrea semejante competición, no ha pillado el significado de la prenda ni por qué Apolline ha amenaza al mago inglés con asesinarlo si algo le sucede.

Eventualmente uno de los cuatro Campeones se acerca a toda velocidad y piensa que se trata de su hermana; no obstante, al subir el agua a un costado suyo, se lamenta que alguien haya llegado antes que Fleur. Y lo mismo pasa una vez más. ¿Será posible que Fleur se haya olvidado de Gabrielle y la deje ahí, a merced de la gente del agua que tanto pánico le da y con el viejo barbudo que le desagrada?

No, imposible.

Fleur la salvará.

Ella es la mejor hermana que existe.

Una persona, que duda que sea Fleur ya que no huele como ella, la toma del brazo y la impulsa hacia arriba lo más que puede, a pesar que están yendo a menor velocidad de la que espera. Es como si estuviese cargado un peso extra que imposibilita una escapada rápida de ahí; no obstante, no le importa. Mientras ella esté lejos del Lago Negro, da igual si tiene un acompañante.

Quiere estar con su adorada hermana mayor, que la abrace y le cante una nana para que los nervios se evaporen.

Al emerger, vuelve a ver todo lo que la rodea. Se sorprende que esté cerca de un muchacho de pelo negro y ojos verdes esmeraldas, él la mira por unos breves segundos con preocupación mezclado con el cansancio, sin pizca de arrepentimiento. Al otro costado, un joven pelirrojo también la ve, incrédulo y frustrado, pero no dice nada y se dedica a ayudar al otro.

La comprensión llega. Se acurruca más en su héroe en búsqueda de calor, todavía queriendo saber a dónde se ha ido su hermana, que no ha podido estar con ella cuando más la ha necesitado; el frío le recorre más rápido a través de su cuerpo, una vez que han salido del lago y se ha visto en los brazos de Fleur, quien le ha puesto una sábana para secarla y abrigarla.

—¿Fleur?

—Tranquila, Gabrielle, todo está bien. —Fleur la abraza, con lágrimas en los ojos pero sonriente. Ahí se da cuenta, algo le ha pasado para que no llegue y se preocupa. Fleur, por su parte, tararea para infundirle quietud a la menor—. Estaremos bien. No te dejaré sola nunca más. Es una promesa.

—No importa —dice Gabrielle—. Lo que sea que fuera, estoy segura que se trató de un accidente. Ya pasó.

—Debí haberte salvado, hermanita, pero no pude. Lo intenté y fracasé. —Fleur continúa, apesadumbrada—. Me equivoqué y casi te perdí.

—Te quiero. —Y le da un beso en la mejilla—. Siempre, Fleur. ¡Eres la mejor!

—Yo también te quiero.

—¿Y cómo se llama mi héroe?

La niña se emociona y la mayor la mira, comprensiva y más animada que en los últimos cinco minutos. Ha sido una grata sorpresa para Fleur conocer a un muchacho de respetables cualidades morales porque, en realidad, cuántas personas hubiesen salvado a la hermana pequeña de una perfecta conocida que, dicha sea de paso, es una de las rivales en un torneo de muerte segura.

La primera impresión que Fleur ha tenido de Harry Potter es de un pequeño ególatra que quiere involucrarse en un mundo de mayores, no habiéndole creído que él no haya puesto su nombre en el Cáliz de Fuego. Si bien ha reconocido que tal vez sea inocente en el transcurso de la primera prueba, no le ha inspirado la confianza requerida para que se retracte de lo que ha pensado.

Hasta que ha salvado a Gabrielle.

No ha tenido que salvarla y lo ha hecho. Un profundo respeto, que no ha sabido que ha tenido, crece en el interior de Fleur. La joven Campeona nunca encontrará la manera de devolver a Harry el inmenso favor que le ha hecho.

Pero eso no cambia que Fleur no pueda hacerse amiga de Harry, una vez que acabe el Torneo de los Tres Magos para que no piense que está tratando de obtener algo de él.

—Haggy Potteg.

* * *

(1). Esto es un headcanon mío.

HELIOTROPO:

→ Devoción, deseo de amistad, amor eterno.

Siguiente flor:

NENÚFAR


	8. Nenúfar

Harry Potter es propiedad de JK Rowling.

Este fic participa en el Reto #24: Día de los enamorados del foro Hogwarts a través de los años.

La condición elegida es: Amor a distancia.

→ Pyrites es un personaje canon. Él solo aparece en los primeros borradores del primer capítulo de _Harry Potter y la Piedra Filosofal_ y posiblemente está emparentado con Argo Pyrites, el autor de _Alchemy, Ancient Art and Science._ Lo demás de Pyrites lo he inventado.

* * *

 **Nenúfar**

—Barty Crouch sr, Barty Crouch jr & Pyrites—

* * *

 _ **Mar del Norte, Azkaban. 14 de Febrero de 1982.**_

Barty tiene náuseas y no ha sido provocada por la poción multijugos. No importa los minutos que haya tenido para digerir la noticia, no se puede creer que su madre esté dispuesta a cumplir la sentencia que le ha sido dictada a él. Pese que sabe que para su madre siempre será su príncipe encantador, no concibe que ella haya tenido la audacia necesaria para tomar semejante decisión y, más importante todavía, haber convencido a aquel tipo que se hace llamar su padre para que accediese.

Se ha mantenido en silencio en el instante en que su madre le ha revelado el plan, no teniendo corazón para interrumpirla en su monólogo; sino que ha asentido sin rechistar cual niño pequeño y ha bebido aquel brebaje que será su escape pero la perdición de la única mujer que ha amado. Bueno, hay dos féminas pero una no es humana, así que no la cuenta ahora. La transformación ha sido lo menos doloroso que ha experimentado desde que se ha convertido en mortífago ya que, ante sus ojos, están pasando los últimos minutos de libertad de su progenitora.

Su madre le ha sonreído como si estuviese tratando de tranquilizarle y Barty ha fingido que se lo ha creído, le ha dado un beso en la mejilla y ha interpretado su papel al momento de salir de su celda, bajo la apariencia de su madre. Ha visto de reojo a su madre con aire cómplice antes de sentarse en el catre que antes le ha pertenecido, insinuándole que aproveche esta única oportunidad que no se repetirá.

Bartemius toma el brazo de Barty para conducir al vástago fuera, diciéndole con la mirada que todo ha pasado por causa de él y de sus brillantes elecciones. Barty, por una vez, no le contradicho ni siquiera gruñéndole. No por el contexto en sí sino porque, muy en el fondo, sabe que esto nunca hubiese sucedido de haber tenido una razón para no presentarse voluntario para las filas del Señor Tenebroso.

La luz del sol lo ciega unos segundos, obligándole a cerrar los parpados. Al volverlos a abrir, saborea la amarga libertad que ha obtenido. No por compasión de Bartemius sino por amor de Aisha; Barty adopta la postura que ha visto en su manera, al entrar en su antigua celda, y los aurores encargados la creen y la despiden con una señal de respeto. Barty la devuelve como si lo estuviese haciendo Aisha.

Bartemius le indica con un gesto que coja el traslador. Tras echar un último vistazo a la entrada de la cárcel, Barty suelta el aire que ha retenido y se alejan de Azkaban.

Para nunca volver.

 **I**

 **Lo que calla**

«Leyó su propio obituario con confusión» —Steven Meretzky.

 _ **11 de Marzo de 1982.**_

Los efectos de fingir ser Aisha Crouch han traído más sufrimiento de lo que nunca ha imaginado que sea posible.

Bartemius ha organizado un funeral privado en honor a su difunta esposa, de quien Barty nunca hubiese sospechado que haya estado en los últimos días de vida al ayudarle a escapar. El corazón se le ha oprimido al pensar en la agonía que Aisha ha debido sufrir a causa de los dementores y un desasosiego lo invade, sabiendo que él es quien ha debido morir en la cárcel y no su madre aparentado ser él. No hay manera mágica en que Barty pueda entrar a Azkaban y retirar el cuerpo de su madre, no sin desvelar lo que ha hecho y arruinar el último deseo que ha tenido para él.

Se ha enclaustrado en su habitación sin ningún tipo de iluminación, viendo a través de la ventana el lugar del jardín en que su madre le ha gustado pasear junto a él hace muchos años. Teniendo los sentimientos encontrados, le ha pedido a la elfina doméstica que solo aparezca la comida directo ahí en lugar de ingresar personalmente. Su padre ha hecho innumerables esfuerzos por mantenerlo en serio, motivado por el absurdo pensamiento que eso evitará que se alíe con los mortífagos nuevamente. Eso es prácticamente imposible.

No hay ningún mortífago en el mundo mágico que se dé a conocer como tal. Puñado de cobardes.

Winky ha podido ayudar a Barty a escapar una vez que se ha recuperado de la desnutrición, sin embargo, ni siquiera lo ha considerado como una opción viable. En el año que ha estado en Azkaban no ha creído posible que su mundo se hubiese destruido y eso es lo que ha pasado. Su padre se ha alejado de él más que en todos los años, lo que le da igual, pero no haber recibido ni una sola noticia sobre el paradero de su novio le ha destrozado por completo.

Pyrites ha sido un sirviente del Señor Tenebroso, no un mortífago en pleno derecho. Un informante que trabaja como Mago Golpeador, la razón por la que la mayoría de los mortífagos no han sido apresados mientras el Señor Tenebroso ha estado en el poder. El aura de poder y autoridad que despide Pyrites lo ha atraído más de lo cualquier bruja lo ha hecho, mientras sea de sangrepura. Lo demás es una historia demasiado romántica y criminalista que no merece la pena ser contada.

Pone los ojos en blanco al recordar la reacción de Bartemius, quien se ha tranquilizado al saber que Barty ha elegido a alguien con una reputación prestigiosa y de registro intachable. Barty casi ha estallado en carcajadas al escuchar el comentario del ingenuo Bartemius; no lo ha desmentido, lo que sea para que no levantar sospechas. Su madre, en cambio, lo ha sorprendido gratamente. Una vez que Pyrites se ha ido después de haber conocido a sus suegros, Aisha le ha dicho que no le importa que su novio también sea un seguidor del Señor Tenebroso como él.

El amor que ha sentido por ella ha crecido aún más. Aisha Crouch ni siquiera lo ha rechazado pese a saber que es un mortífago, ella solo ha querido que Barty sea feliz.

Eso sí, Pyrites se ha ido más pálido de la mansión Crouch por algo que le ha dicho Aisha.

Una tenue luz pasa a iluminar su recamara y Barty se confunde al ver a Winky ahí. No tiene la oportunidad de preguntar qué ha hecho que ella rompa una orden porque un par de brazos lo envuelve en un abrazo rompe huesos, seguidos de susurros de «yo sabía que estabas vivo» y «no volverás a alejarte de mí». La olvidada sensación del calor lo embriaga y se esfuerza por no emitir ningún quejido.

—Pyrites, creí que te habían enjuiciado también —dice Barty cuando Pyrites lo suelta.

Pyrites se hace un espacio en la cama de Barty y murmura algo sobre que Bartemius pagará por lo que le está haciendo. Le da una mirada a la elfina y esta desaparece del lugar.

—Sin la Marca Mortífaga, sin evidencia que apunte hacia mí. Y tu elfina se ganó mi respeto.

—Obviamente. Winky es la mejor.

—Huyamos.

Barty lo considera unos minutos.

—No iré. Winky sufrirá por mí.

—Llevémosla con nosotros.

La propuesta lo sorprende ya que Pyrites nunca ha apreciado a ningún elfo doméstica, al considerar la especie inferior a él por no ser humanos. Pese a la opinión que Pyrites tiene sobre ellos, no ha puesto ningún maleficio sobre Winky. De haberlo hecho, Barty le hubiese hecho un Maleficio Torturador más fuerte que el que ha usado en contra de los Longbottom, seguido de la ruptura de su noviazgo.

Barty siente el impulso de acceder pero vuelve a mirar el antebrazo izquierdo, culpable.

—Me gustaría, te aseguro que sí pero mi lugar está aquí. El Señor Tenebroso regresará y me necesitará.

Pyrites se queda en silencio, sopesando las palabras de Barty. Da un largo suspiro resignado antes de llevarse una mano a la sien derecha, irritado.

—¿Estás convencido que está vivo? No quedó nada de él luego del incidente en el Valle de Godric.

—El Señor Tenebroso es demasiado astuto para dejarse asesinar por un bebé tan fácilmente.

—¿Y? —pregunta Pyrites, buscando otra razón para acceder a semejante locura.

—Hay algo en la forma que murió que es extraño. Me parece que está escondido por ahí; débil pero vivo, buscando la manera de regresar y terminar con lo que ha empezado. Suena imposible, sí, pero somos magos tenebrosos.

—Soportaré que te controle pero si llega a torturarte, lo asesinaré yo mismo. Nos iremos de aquí y nos llevaremos a Winky. Y ya encontraremos cómo contactar al Señor Tenebroso.

—Ahora tú eres el mejor.

La sonrisa ladina de Pyrites anima un poco su lúgubre instancia.

—Y aunque tú te desvivas por el Señor Tenebroso, haces que me cuestione tu cordura y sentido de la preservación, alteres mis nervios cuando te vas a aquellas misiones con la sanguinaria Lestrange y su séquito, te guste una elfina doméstica y estés chalado… También me gustas.

 **II**

 **Mi amiga Winky**

«Él no dijo nada, ella entendió todo» —Dalton Aguirre.

Barty se ha carteado con Pyrites a los largo de dos años, siendo la elfina quien se encarga de redactar y entregar las cartas. Al principio ha pensado que Bartemius sospecharía que los pergaminos desaparecen de su despacho sin explicación aparente, al igual que la cantidad de tintas que ha almacenado en el armario, pero solo parece interesado en aplicar el Maleficio Controlador en él cuando considera que está a punto de terminarse y de enviar de comer y beber a Barty tres veces al día. Su padre le dice que goce de los privilegios que tiene en la mansión de los Crouch, alegando que está siendo muy complaciente con él a pedido de Aisha.

Lo ha encontrado hilarante.

Barty le ha pedido, unos minutos de recuperarse de la primera vez que lo ha controlado, de pedir a Winky que lo libere cuando su padre esté distraído. Es increíble que los magos subestimen el alcance de la magia que poseen los elfos domésticos y, por mucho respeto que Winky le tenga a Bartemius, la lealtad le pertenece a Barty. El mortífago ha fingido estar en trance cada vez que oye los pasos dirigiéndose a su habitación y seguido de varios encantamientos que anulan, por minutos, los hechizos protectores que Bartemius ha colocado en la única puerta y la entrada, también.

Pyrites le ha estado pasando información acerca de los mortífagos que han sido enjuiciados y se han liberado, ya sea por alegar coacción o por chivarse. De Lucius Malfoy no le sorprende que se defendiese utilizando el primer argumento ya que nunca le ha parecido que sea valiente, o que siquiera acepte las consecuencias de sus actos; en cambio, se ha cabreado con Igor Karkarov por haber delatado a sus compañeros de armas y se ha prometido que se vengará de él. No sabe en qué momento lo hará, ni tampoco si conseguirá escaparse de las garras de Bartemius algún día, pero sí está segurísimo que hará que Karkarov lamente haber abandonado a la causa y, más importante aún, al Señor Tenebroso.

Es una promesa.

Dando de lado el asunto de los traidores, es impresionante la rapidez con la que Bartemius se ha enfrentado al descenso de la popularidad y fama que antes ha poseído. Por lo que sabe, los magos y brujas, independiente de la sangre que tenga, han sentido lástima por lo que le ha pasado a su madre y a él, preguntándose cómo un joven de tan prestigiosa familia ha tenido tal caída. Su padre ha sido degradado al Departamento de Cooperación Mágica Internacional, siendo imposible para él escalar a ser Ministro de Magia. Bartemius se ha estado esforzando al máximo para recuperar lo que antes ha tenido, sin embargo, la sociedad en general no se lo está poniendo fácil.

No es el tipo de venganza que Barty acostumbra a realizar, pero no encuentra nada más apropiado para alguien como Bartemius Crouch.

Mientras termina de ingerir el beicon y el zumo de naranja, que le ha llevado la elfina, revisa el calendario y emite un gruñido. Un diez de noviembre muy frío es el día que Bartemius ha elegido para hacer una visita no rutinaria, es decir, para reestablecer la potencia del Maleficio Controlador. Se pregunta por qué tiene un padre con tan desquiciante buena memoria, considerándolo una condenada mala suerte y hace magia no verbal para ensuciar el aspecto que tiene, hacer invisibles las cartas de Pyrites y se desordena la cabellera con ambas manos, dándole una apariencia desordenada y andrajosa.

Lo que único que falta en esta habitación es un reloj. El poster de Los Tornados todavía en la esquina superior derecha de la pared de la izquierda, así como una de las fotografías que Aisha y él se han hecho en uno de los Mundiales a los que ha asistido. Recuerda con añoranza aquellos buenos tiempos en los que solo han sido su madre, su elfina y él; sin necesidad que su padre interviene en lo más mínimo. No mentirá diciendo que no le ha dolido tener un padre tan negligente, la falta de un consejo paternal o que su padre diga que está orgulloso de él; sin embargo, el vacío lo ha llenado Aisha y las amistades que se ha conseguido en las filas del Señor Tenebroso.

En especial Bellatrix y los hermanos Lestrange, no hay mejor que ellos para criticar por horas a los impuros.

El día da paso a la noche. Escucha el sonido de uno de los múltiples cerrojos abriéndose y se prepara psicológicamente para la apariencia de Bartemius. Su padre ingresa con la túnica más elegante y nueva que se ha comprado, se le antoja enfermiza que su padre esté esmerándose por diversos medios en aparentar nada ocurre tras las puertas de la mansión de los Crouch. A pesar que no permite que su repulsión se evidencie en la confundida expresión que le da, se dice que le pedirá a Winky que esa túnica desaparezca para nunca ser encontrada.

Bartemius le mira con enfado y asco.

—Espero que estés satisfecho, hijo mío. —Qué irónico suenan esas palabras viniendo de Bartemius—. Pero no estoy aquí para maldecirte. Winky me ha convencido que te dé obsequios por tu buen comportamiento.

—¿Winky? —dice, sorprendido. Se reprende segundos después por ser tan obvio pero Bartemius no se inmuta—. ¿Qué clase de premios, padre?

—Lo que considere menos perjudicial para mí, Barty.

—¿Viniste solo a informármelo o vas a darme algo?

—Te dejaré escribir. Es lo que más hacías antes de descarriarte. —Una enorme caja aparece en frente de Barty—. Ahí hay varios botes de tinta, plumas y libretas que puedes usar a tu antojo.

—Así que ya no me controlarás —dice, más en una afirmación que en una pregunta.

—Sé que es imposible para ti escaparte y creo que has aprendido que yo mando aquí. —Es un golpe para el orgullo de Barty asentir, pero lo hace. Lo que sea para no depender de Winky para esto—. Mantén un buen comportamiento, no des motivos para que sospeche de tus acciones y no te aplicaré el _Imperio_.

Bartemius se va y Barty piensa con cariño en su elfina.

 **III**

 **La bruja del Ministerio**

«En el mismo instante que apretó el gatillo, silenció a su álter ego» —Horacio Cabral.

 ** _Verano de 1990._**

Bertha se ha aparecido en la entrada de la mansión de la familia Crouch en búsqueda de unos documentos que necesita. Aunque la mujer posea una excelente memoria que le ha ayudado a desempeñar su labor en el Ministerio de Magia, se avergüenza porque es prácticamente imposible para ella mantenerse en el mismo Departamento durante un extenso período de tiempo. Ni siquiera se quiere recordar del primer puesto que ha tenido en su primer Departamento ya que ha sido promovida al siguiente con rapidez, todo porque sus antiguos compañeros de trabajo no han soportado que Bertha se esté metiendo donde no la llaman.

La actitud de cotilla que ha tenido en Hogwarts le ha perjudicado en gran manera, más de lo que Dumbledore ha dicho.

Por eso mismo ha decidido que va a cumplir este favor que le ha otorgado el ministro Fudge. Se da cuenta que las horas siguen transcurriendo sin que Bartemius regresa a la mansión, se desespera y fuerza la cerradura de la entrada principal. El vestíbulo no ha cambiado pese a que nadie se ocupa de la manutención del mismo: la telaraña en el techo que Bertha le ha obsequiado a Aisha en el segundo aniversario de bodas es un ejemplo de esto. Aisha Crouch se ha distinguido por organizar fiestas de caridad, donar una generosa cantidad para quienes los necesitan y ese tipo de actividades. No es de extrañar la muerte de Aisha sea un duro golpe para algunas personas, realmente.

Bertha se toma tiempo para deambular por los sectores de la mansión donde ha tenido un tipo de interacción con Aisha, recordándola con una sonrisa en el rostro. Eventualmente Bertha llega, sin querer, al segundo piso. Planea regresar al vestíbulo para esperar la llegada de Bartemius pero una serie de susurros y palabras ininteligibles llaman su atención. Tiene una batalla con su moral por cinco segundos, no obstante, cede a la curiosidad y avanza, poco a poco, hacia aquel lugar para averiguar qué está sucediendo.

—… Y así es cómo conseguiré que regrese.

Se detiene. En frente de la bruja está Winky jugueteando nerviosa con sus dedos y asintiendo, pero no hay nadie más que ella. Se queda dónde está, sabiendo que no está en el ángulo de visión de la elfina y del otro.

—Winky quiere saber si el amo está seguro de lo que hará. Winky tendrá que informárselo a él cuando Winky envíe la próxima carta.

—Dile a él que sé lo que estoy haciendo. Solo necesito encontrar una oportunidad para ponerlo en marcha y regresaré con quiénes me entienden. Sé que será difícil sacarlos de Azkaban, pero encontraré una manera. La prisión está resguardada pero no es infalible. Nada es infalible, y menos para la magia.

Bertha frunce el ceño y empuña la varita.

—Winky no quiere el amo esté en peligro. Es deber de Winky asegurarse que el amo esté sano y salvo.

—Estaré bien. —El mago usa una voz suave, casi cariñosa—. Necesito que te quedes fuera de peligro. Solo eso. Eres mi elfina y te protegeré.

—A Winky le gusta ser su elfina, señor.

Dicho esto, la elfina se va hacia otra parte mientras deja a Bertha con sentimientos encontrados. Así que Barty todavía está vivo, de alguna manera que no concibe su mente, y está conspiración contra el mundo mágico de Inglaterra. Está es una información que el Ministro de Magia necesita saber cuánto antes porque, si hay algo en lo que Bertha Jorkins es intachable, es que nunca dice una mentira. Es terrible haciéndolo, de todos modos. Con la cabeza fría, se aparece en el vestíbulo dos minutos antes que entre Bartemius.

—Ah, querida Bertha, ¿qué haces aquí?

Aprieta la mandíbula.

—Necesito que me dé los papeles, señor —escupe la última palabra. De todos los funcionarios del Ministerio de Magia, nunca hubiese imaginado que precisamente Bartemius Crouch fuese a romper las reglas. No es de extrañar que Bartemius haya sido degradado—. Y me iré.

—No te preocupes, aquí están. —Bartemius saca de su portafolio tres pergaminos ya firmados—. Listo. Si es todo lo que necesitas, puedes retirarte. Tengo asuntos que atender.

—Como conspirar —murmura, disminuyendo el tamaño de los pergaminos con su varita y guardándolos en el bolsillo de su túnica—. Traidor.

—¿Traidor? —Bartemius baja el tono de voz—. ¿Qué estás insinuando? No he traicionado a nadie.

—Es lo que tú dices.

—¿Y mi palabra no es suficiente para ti?

—No con lo que he visto —le responde, en un tono más alto que antes. Bartemius se pone rígido. Ja, ya lo tiene—. Me iré.

 _—¡OBLIVIATE!_

Su cuerpo se detiene, abruptamente. Luego, la cabeza le da vueltas y cierra los ojos con fuerza, sintiéndose extraviada y confundida.

—Señor Crouch, ¿qué estoy haciendo aquí?

Con una sonrisa, Bartemius le dice.

—Viniste por los documentos que ya te di, querida Bertha. Los tienes en tu bolsillo. Puedes retirarte.

Bertha le sonríe, correspondiendo a la actitud amable de Bartemius y se desaparece de la mansión de los Crouch.

 **IV**

 **Repercusión, liberación e infiltración**

«Era un lobo diferente, en vez de aullarle a la luna la besaba» —Valeria Muñoz.

 ** _Verano de 1994._**

Barty tiene migraña. Lo único que recuerda claramente es que ha conjurado la Marca Tenebrosa en un arrebato de furia, provocado por los desertores que se han divertido espantando a las grandes masas. Lo que nunca ha esperado es que, después de todos estos años, Bartemius le haya aplicado el Maleficio Controlador para asegurarse que Barty no se vaya a escapar en el Campeonato Mundial. Barty se hubiese quejado con su padre por tal acción tan baja, sin embargo, para una vez que lo deja de la mansión ha estado pasable.

En su mente hay varias lagunas que no consigue descifrar, así mismo que el cuerpo lo siente entumecido como si hubiese recibido varios hechizos aturdidores después de conjurar la Marca Tenebrosa. No obstante, eso no explica por qué no está Winky por ninguna parte. Ha estado llamando a la elfina durante cinco minutos, más o menos, y no ha respondido.

Está preocupado.

—Veo que te has despertado, hijo mío. —Ahí es cuando recae en la presencia de Bartemius, que le mira ceñudo y con furia—. No tienes ni idea de lo que has hecho.

—¿Y Winky?

—No volverás a salir de esta mansión. Te volveré a aplicar el Maleficio Controlador. No eres de fiar.

—¿Y Winky? —pregunta de nuevo, frustrado y con un mal presentimiento—. ¿Qué le has hecho a mi elfina?

—Le di la prenda.

¿Cómo es posible que Bartemius se haya atrevido a despedir a la única persona en toda esta mansión que se ha encargado que esté bien, sin contar a Pyrites? Por unos segundos Barty lamenta no haber aceptado la oferta de Pyrites hace años ya que, de esta manera, todavía tuviese a Winky a su lado en lugar que ella esté mendigando por ahí. Winky está demasiado vieja para que alguien la contrate, además que tiene la impresión que su padre se ha encargado de ensuciar el nombre de su elfina. Puede que Winky haya hecho cosas de moral cuestionable, pero las ha hecho por él.

Por Barty, no Bartemius.

Quiere gritar unas cuantas verdades a Bartemius y exigir que le devuelva a Winky. Desea tener las fuerzas necesarias para desaparecerse de la mansión e ir con Pyrites, de quién no ha sabido nada desde que Bartemius ha empezado a sospechar. Quiere acercarse a Bartemius y darle una paliza con sus propios puños. Quiere hacer un montón de cosas para que Bartemius entre en razón y le regrese a la única amiga que ha tenido en este lugar. Se muerde el labio, tragándose la queja, y reúne toda la fuerza de voluntad que todavía le queda para hacer frente al Maleficio Controlador.

 _—¡IMPERIO!_

La mente de Barty permanece con una casi constante neblina, algunas veces débil y otras fuertes. La noción del tiempo se vuelve difícil y pasa el tiempo vagando por la amplia habitación que posee, a veces iluminada por el sol y en otros momentos oscurecida por la noche.

Unos días después Barty escucha una explosión del piso inferior, seguido de un grito y una serie de murmullos que no distingue. Luego una figura masculina, regordeta y asustadiza emerge mientras está cargando algo entre los brazos. Una especie de bebé muy pequeño y arrugado, casi moribundo. La cabeza le duele al instante en que sus ojos se encuentran con los del infante y recobra la consciencia.

—¿Mi Señor está aquí? —dice, dudoso—. Y Pettigrew también. Pensé que habías muerto hace tiempo.

Pettigrew se encoge sobre sí.

—Mi vasallo más fiel —dice el Señor Tenebroso—. Tengo que recuperar mi cuerpo.

—Estoy más que dispuesto hacer lo que sea necesario para que mi Señor Oscuro resurja.

—Necesito la sangre del chico. Es la pieza más importante; sin él, todo fracasará.

Los labios de Barty se curvan en una sonrisa perversa.

—Escuché que habrá un evento muy importante en Hogwarts, organizado por el Ministerio de Magia. Y mi padre nos dirá lo que necesitamos saber.

La hora de la venganza ha llegado. Barty se despide respetuosamente del Señor Tenebroso y, tras que este le diga en dónde está Bartemius, él se va hacia uno de los pasillos del primer piso. Se acerca hacia su padre, que está volviendo en sí mismo, y toma la varita antes que termine de reaccionar.

—¿Qué…?

— _Imperio_ —dice, disfrutando al ver que Bartemius está bajo su control—. ¿Cuál es el evento que estás organizando?

Y Bartemius le informa de todo lo que sabe. Dos horas transcurren mientras el Señor Tenebroso y Barty hacen el plan para la infiltración en Hogwarts, con los ocasiones comentarios de Pettigrew. Barty está cada vez más emocionado ante la perspectiva de recibir tal honor. No todos los días el Señor Tenebroso le asigna una misión en persona y, mucho menos, con un objetivo tan importante como lo es la recuperación del cuerpo de su Señor. Barty le ha asegurado al Señor Tenebroso que tendrá todo lo necesario cuando llegue el momento de entrar a Hogwarts e iniciar la infalible estratagema que han creado. Bartemius, por cierto, ha recibido la expresa orden de continuar con su trabajo.

Es agradable estar del otro lado de la moneda.

Se desaparece de la mansión de los Crouch para entrar al pequeño pero acogedor apartamento de Pyrites, en Londres muggle. Muy sirviente del Señor Tenebroso podrá ser Pyrites y despreciar a los sangresucia, pero él nunca se ha avergonzado de ser un mestizo. Recuerda con rabia a los padres de Pyrites, quienes han repudiado a su hijo por tener la sensatez necesaria para ayudar al Mago Oscuro Más Tenebroso de Todos Los Tiempos –las mayúsculas son exigidas, según Barty– a que instaure un nuevo orden. Muggle incompetente y bruja necia, que se niegan a reconocer la verdad.

—Pyrites —dice Barty llamando la atención de su novio, quien le mira asombrado—. ¡El Señor Oscuro ha regresado!

Pyrites deja cuidadosamente el libro, que lleva a la mitad, en la mesa. Luego, se acerca apresuradamente hacia Barty y le da un puñetazo en el hombro, le abraza con más fuerza de la necesaria. Es como si Pyrites temiese que Barty se fuese a esfumar en cualquier momento. Se acurruca contra el pecho de su novio mientras disfruta de cada segundo que pasa junto a él. Han pasado más de trece años para que ellos puedan reencontrarse frente a frente. No ha habido día que no haya extrañado la compañía de Pyrites, las palabras de consuelo que le da o el simple hecho de saber que puede encontrarse con él cuando su padre decide que no es una decepción en su vida.

La única vez que Bartemius ha estado orgulloso de él ha sido cuando ha obtenido doce TIMO. De ahí se ha vuelto en un obstáculo en su camino.

—No sé qué pasó, no me importa. Ahora que estás libre, no te dejaré ir.

—Pyrites… —Barty murmura, tanteando el terreno peligroso que está hecho el temperamento de Pyrites. Aunque le agrada estar en esta posición, tiene trabajo qué hacer—. El Señor Tenebroso…

—Una misión, tú involucrado. —Pyrites se separa de él. O lo intenta ya que Barty se aferra a la camiseta de Pyrites—. Déjalo así. Te prefiero arriesgándote por el Señor Oscuro que a merced de tu padre. Al menos sé que sobrevivirás.

—Tengo que internarme en Hogwarts mientras aparento ser Moody.

Escucha el suspiro resignado de Pyrites seguido de una queja de por qué tiene un novio tan obstinado. Barty sonríe entretenido.

—No es lo peor que has hecho, supongo. Y te ayudaré.

—¿Eso significa que no estás enojado?

—Estás aquí.

Una risa femenina capta la atención de Barty. Se mueve hacia la derecha y ve al retrato de Charis Crouch que está cubriéndose la boca con ambas manos. En el momento en que ha pedido a Pyrites que se deshaga del retrato de sus abuelos, porque Charis se niega a cualquier parte sin el retrato de Caspar, nunca ha esperado que les dé hospedaje en su apartamento. A pesar de eso, no se enfada con él y le da un beso en los labios.

—¿Podrías vigilar a mi padre? Lo sometí al _Imperio_ y necesito que cumpla eficientemente con su trabajo.

—Es lo único que puedo hacer por el suicida de mi novio. Por ahora, al menos.

—No sabes lo que significa para mí. —Pyrites entorna los ojos. Barty añade, emocionado—. Tengo la misión más importante de toda mi vida.

—Sí, sí. Y yo lidiaré con mis nervios. Todos ganamos.

—Ustedes son ridículamente adorables.

—Charis, cariño, no interrumpas a la pareja —dice el retrato de Caspar—. Y yo que pensaba que enamorar a las mujeres era toda una osadía. Y ahora tengo un nieto que tiene novio.

—Los retratos de tus abuelos son simpáticos —dice Pyrites, monótono—. Y tu abuela parece simpática.

—Eres muy dulce.

—Yo hago énfasis en «simpática». —Charis cruza de su retrato al de su marido y le da un golpe en el hombro—. Es la verdad. Cuarenta años contigo en vida, diez años en el retrato y aun me pregunto dónde quedó la joven tan educada y silenciosa, sobre todo silenciosa, que conocí antes de la boda. Mi consejo para ti, Barty, es que te lo pienses bien antes de atarte a alguien. No hay vuelta atrás.

—Querrá decir, señor Caspar, que soy yo el que debe pensárselo bien.

El retrato de Caspar inspecciona a Barty.

—Cierto. —Barty ignora el comentario de Caspar y Pyrites le mira burlón—. Te pareces a Charis y no hubo manera mágica para callarla. Y ya ni se diga cuando llegó Barty, el original. Ahí se inauguró la competencia por ver quién tiene la mejor capacidad pulmonar. Son noches que nunca recuperé.

—¿Y no hay alguna historia que incluya a mi Barty?

—Mátenme —murmura Barty, aterrado y avergonzado por igual.

 **V**

 **Finalmente tú  
**

«Y un día nos volveremos a encontrar, y todo será como antes. Como si nunca nos hubiésemos conocido» —Kelly J. Hernández.

 ** _Mayo de 1995._**

El Torneo de los Tres Magos ha sido una prueba para la paciencia y capacidad de inventiva de Barty. El que Potter posea una moral tan desquiciante y, hasta punto, absurda nunca ha estado en los planes y casi ha sido desbaratada por completo. Se supone que Potter ha tenido que pedir consejo a sus amistades acerca de cómo respirar bajo el agua, sin embargo, ha decidido que es lo suficientemente capaz de resolverlo por sí mismo y ha tenido que incluir al antiguo elfo doméstico de los Malfoy. Al conocer a aquel elfo ha sentido una opresión en el pecho y se ha preguntado cómo estará Winky, a quién se muere por volver a ver. Ni siquiera controlando a Bartemius le ha dado la satisfacción de la venganza. Él solo quiere recuperar a la única amiga que ha estado incondicionalmente para él, porque Bellatrix es toda una historia que no quiere contar a menos que ansíe la muerte de manera brutal, o eso es lo que ha aprendido de Bellatrix en el escaso tiempo que han estado juntos.

Despeja su mente de cualquier recuerdo en el que esté involucrada Bellatrix o algunos de los hermanos Lestrange. Lo más importante hoy es asegurarse que Potter haga lo que tiene que hacer. Se ha arriesgado muchísimo este año, robándole a Snape los ingredientes necesarios para mantener la farsa y esforzándose para sonar idéntico a Moody. Sabe que ha podido escoger una mejor víctima, sin embargo, lo demencial de Moody es una buena excusa para hacer lo que ha hecho sin levantar sospechas. Moody no ha sido fácil de apresar ya que le he dejado con un brazo roto y un dolor en el tímpano, y ha estado más que encantado al meterlo al baúl para que finalmente esté con la boca cerrada. ¿Cómo es que Moody no se queda afónico con tanto griterío que da? Al menos, la poción multijugos le provee esa capacidad mística que es propia de Alastor Moody.

La cuenta regresiva para la tercera prueba ha iniciado y Barty está impaciente por presenciar el resurgimiento del Señor Tenebroso, aunque él no esté en ese momento para avistar lo que va a conseguir. En todo el tiempo que ha estado en Hogwarts ha considerado enviar una carta Pyrites para informarle que está bien, que todo marcha según lo planeado y que el profesorado del colegio mágico es más crédulo de lo que ha creído; sin embargo, es una apuesta muy riesgosa. Una cosa es mantener las apariencias mientras atormenta a algunos estudiantes, como el incidente del hurón Malfoy, o acechar a Karkarov cuando este cree que está solo.

Es bien sabido por algunos magos que hace años Alastor Moody ha dejado de cartearse; al menos, según la información que ha conseguido de él. Y todo gracias a Pyrites.

«A veces desearía que estuvieras aquí», piensa. Su noviazgo con Pyrites ha tenido más altibajos de los nunca ha imaginado. La instancia en Azkaban y la infiltración en Hogwarts son las más mortificantes, dado que al menos siendo el rehén de Bartemius se ha mantenido en contacto con él. El día de San Valentín ha pasado hace poco más de un par de semanas y Barty ha soñado que está con Pyrites, lejos de aquí y con su elfina.

¿Será que algún día volverá a hacer algún recuerdo medianamente memorable con él?

Sacude la cabeza, despejándose de cualquier pensamiento que lo aleje de la misión. Está demasiado cerca de obtener el resultado de un arduo esfuerzo. Revisa el mapa que le ha pedido a Potter, buscando a Karkarov para luego aparecer donde está y acabar con los nervios que tiene. Karkarov no es tonto, sospecha de quién es realmente Alastor Moody pero la reputación del auror impedirá que alguien le crea a la historia que va a decir. Los ojos se abren del pánico al leer el nombre de su padre acercándose a los nombres de Harry Potter y Viktor Krum, cerca de la cabaña de Hagrid. Se levanta de inmediato de la silla y corre a pasos torpes junto al baúl, llevando consigo el mapa.

Está a punto de salir del despacho hasta que recuerda que debe llevarse la petaca, regresa por ella y se encamina a través de los pasadizos secretos que le ayudan a llegar más rápido a su destino.

Al llegar allá se esconde detrás de unos árboles, cuando Bartemius ya está pasándole información a Potter. Se tranquiliza al ver que Potter no entiende. Quiere lanzar un maleficio a Bartemius pero se recuerda que tendrá que lidiar con un par de testigos, y eso lo perjudicará. Si hay el menor indicio que algo oscuro ocurrirá en la tercera prueba, el vejete chiflado se encargará que Potter no vaya. Ni los otros Campeones del Torneo, pero ellos son irrelevantes para la causa. Cuando Potter finalmente se va para avisar a Dumbledore, aturde a Krum sin que le importe que este le vea y lo deja tirado por ahí.

Barty no asesina a nadie que no le haya atacado antes, o que sea por una orden directa del Señor Oscuro.

—¡Tú… Tú estás colaborando para el ascenso del Innombrable! —dice Bartemius, en palabras más inconexas. Barty saca la varita, sabiendo que es inútil tratar de disuadir a su padre acerca de quién es. Bartemius ha sido un problema toda su vida, pero nunca ha atentado algo que a Barty realmente le importa—. No… permitiré que te salgas con la tuya. Tu plan acaba a–aquí… Dumbledore llegará y… y te detendrá.

—Lo que tú quieras no tiene relevancia para mí. Prepárate a morir.

—Si no soy yo, alguien te detendrá. Tenlo por seguro.

Barty hace una mueca burlona, apunta a su padre con la varita.

— _Avada_ …

—¿Realmente asesinarás a tu propio padre? —Bartemius grita, sorprendido y aterrado. Barty asiente, deleitándose con el pavor que demuestra—. ¡No puedes asesinar a tu propia familia!

Un rencor reprimido estalla dentro de Barty.

—¡Encarcelaste a tu hijo después de un juicio injusto! ¡ _AVADA KEDRAVA_!

El cuerpo inerte de Bartemius cae inerte el suelo. Barty da bocanadas de aire para normalizar su respiración. ¿Cómo se ha atrevido Bartemius a usar el lazo que los ha unido para salvarse de la muerte? Maldiciendo por lo bajo, transfigura el cuerpo de Bartemius y lo sepulta bajo la cabaña del guardabosques. Se siente herido y traicionado, con ganas de hechizar a alguien para sacar el malgenio que tiene. Desea que Pyrites esté cerca, que pudiese entrar a escondidas también para reconfortarle. Pyrites es el único que le ha entendido en los momentos de angustia, en su mayoría provocada por la negligencia de un padre desatento y carente de amor.

Las consecuencias no importan. Se interna más en el Bosque Prohibido hasta que llega a una parte profunda, pero todavía iluminada del mismo; una hoja caída se convierte en un pergamino y empieza a escribir una carta a Pyrites. La primera desde el despido de Winky. No recuerda el contenido de la carta ya que deja que los sentimientos negativos, que ha estado guardando durante años para no terminar de colapsar ante la locura, salgan a flote y se manifiesten en los versos que está soltando. Nunca se ha considerado a sí alguien sentimental, ya que estos reflejan debilidad. Y Barty no es débil, pero su cuerpo no escucha porque las lágrimas que ha contenido se están escapando de sus ojos, quedándose impregnadas en la carta a Pyrites.

Ha anochecido. Bebe de la petaca, entrando en el castillo y dirigiéndose a la lechucería. Necesita que Pyrites lea esta carta para que, cuando le vuelva a ver, su novio sepa lo mal que le ha pasado. Encuentra una lechuza que todavía está despierta.

—Oye, necesito que envíes esto. —La lechuza le mira, luciendo curiosa. Le extiende una de las patas y Barty anuda la carta—. Encuentra a Pyrites, si es que puedes… —La lechuza le picotea con fuerza la mano, ofendida y alza el vuelo—… Lechuza con actitud.

—0—

Barty está avergonzado. La misma noche que el Señor Tenebroso ha regresado, la farsa que ha mantenido ha sido desvelada y está a punto de ser enviado de nuevo a Azkaban. La jefa de Gryffindor lo está vigilando mientras está retenido en una de las sillas del despacho, con las manos en la espalda y ha dejado de pensar en los posibles hechizos que lo pueden liberar de aquí. Aunque salga de aquí, afuera debe estar resguardado por guardias, quienes se encargarán que no escape.

La puerta se abre en un estrépito.

—¡Fudge, no puede entrar aquí con eso…!

El corazón se detiene al ver al Ministro de Magia en frente de él, con un dementor que le succionará el alma. Mantiene los ojos enfocados en los del ministro. No le mostrará ningún signo de debilidad. No le dará ese gusto. Si va a caer, caerá con honor.

El Ministro de Magia, del que nunca se ha molestado en averiguar el nombre, se gira hacia la jefa de Gryffindor. Barty reconoce los efectos del Maleficio Controlador al ver a la mujer tan rígida, y ve al ministro suspicaz.

—Te lo dije, Barty. No te dejaré ir.

—¿Pyrites? ¿Cómo?

—Tu carta. —Pyrites hace un hechizo no verbal en Barty. Al principio no siente ningún efecto, pero la mano empieza a hacerse traslúcida. Invisible—. Supe que te dejarías pillar. Y cuando llegó la carta de Dumbledore, supe que era mi momento de intervenir en tu favor. Fudge me informó del contenido de la carta, alterado, preguntándome qué debía hacer y le indiqué que llamara un dementor. Cuando lo hizo, le eché el Maleficio Controlador y tomé uno de los pelos de su cabello. Me convertí en él.

—Y yo que pensé que ser su Mago Golpeador de confianza era absurdo.

—Tú, alármate porque le di el beso del dementor a Barty Crouch junior. —La bruja asiente—. Y tú, escabúllete. Te alcanzaré cuando haga mi papel. Fudge es fácil de interpretar, tiene una mentalidad demasiado simple.

Barty mira casi embobado a Pyrites. Le susurra un «gracias» que pasa inadvertido para la intrusa. Tiene al mejor novio de la vida. Y su mente hace clic en un pequeño detalle.

—¿Y el Señor Tenebroso?

—Ayudaste a que regresara. Haz hecho tu parte para él —dice Pyrites, cortante. Barty se cohíbe en su sitio, a pesar que Pyrites no lo puede saber—. Ya me encargué de no dejar ningún cabo suelto y, personalmente, preferiría que te fueras consciente de aquí.

Tantos años de servicio y devoción han llegado a su final. Puede que el Señor Tenebroso ha sido importante para él, ya que ha descubierto el verdadero significado de una familia. No obstante, en esta ocasión, va a aceptar la oferta que le está haciendo Pyrites. A pesar que nunca va a poder regresar el tiempo e impedir que Bartemius se deshaga de su elfina favorita, no se arrepiente de haber ayudado a su Señor por última vez.

Esto es una despedida. Y aunque este el fin, es el inicio de una nueva historia.

Pyrites y Barty.

Juntos.

 **Epílogo**

 ** _14 de Febrero de 1998._**

Pyrites no se arrepiente de haber entrado a los terrenos de Hogwarts en medio de la guerra. Solo Alecto se ha percatado que lo ha hecho, porque ha estado vigilando en la cercanía de la cocina del colegio y, aunque le ha mirado como si estuviese preguntándole el propósito de su visita, se ha alejado sin decir una palabra. Si bien ha ayudado a su novio a fingir su propia muerte por segunda ocasión, ha decidido que la opción más sensata es mantenerse a disposición de las órdenes del Señor Tenebroso en caso que él le necesite. Un mortífago no puede abandonar las filas del Señor Oscuro sin pagar con su propia vida, y no merece la pena arriesgarse cuando se la han jugado para obtener un final decente.

Estar en la cocina le trae viejas sensaciones de una juventud ya olvidada. Puede que se tenga como regla no escrita que los mortífagos sean de Slytherin, pero Pyrites es la excepción a esta norma. No se avergüenza reconocer que ha sido un Premio Anual de la Casa de Hufflepuff, sino que le llena de orgullo.

Los elfos domésticos que se encuentran en la cocina le ven, temerosos, y continúan con sus respectivas labores. Se dice que los hermanos Carrow, por mucho que se empeñen en maltratar a los elfos domésticos, tienen la sensatez necesaria para no provocar una revolución. Si los gnomos han dado sus problemas a lo largo de la historia mágica, un elfo doméstico que tiene poderes que sobrepasan el entendimiento de los magos puede ser muchísimo peor. Está abierto a esa posibilidad ya que, como ha dicho Barty, cualquier cosa es posible.

Inspecciona a cada elfina con la que se halla en el camino, buscando a Winky. La elfina nunca le ha agradado por ideología personal, sin embargo, hay algo que odia más que a los elfos domésticos y es ver a su novio depresivo. La pérdida de su amiga le ha afectado en más de un sentido, de vez en cuando Barty se deja llevar por las emociones y se pregunta por qué Bartemius ha tenido que quitar todo lo que él ha valorado. A Pyrites nunca le ha agradado Bartemius ya que siempre ha sido el tópico de las quejas de Barty, cuando este se lo ha dicho.

Bufa, exasperado, antes de reencontrarse con una cara familiar.

—Winky.

La elfina, más vieja de lo que recuerda y con una copa de cerveza de mantequilla, consigue enfocar ambos ojos en él. El problema que ella tenga con la bebida no es de su incumbencia; de Barty, por otra parte… Ya se ocupará de resolver ese problema cuando Barty y la elfina se reencuentren, por ahora se enfocará en obtener lo que ha venido a buscar.

—¿El amo Pyrites busca a Winky? —dice ella, lentamente.

—Ven conmigo.

—¿Por qué el amo Pyrites quiere que Winky vaya con él? —Pyrites se acerca a la enorme oreja de la elfina y le susurra el nombre de su novio. La reacción es inmediata en la insulsa elfina, quien deja caer la copa y chasquea los dedos para arreglar su propia apariencia. Le dice en un tono más emocionado y expectante—. Winky está impaciente. Winky quiere reunirse con él.

Pyrites suspira lentamente. Le tiende un pedazo de hoja con la dirección del apartamento que le ha comprado a Barty, en Cornualles. Una vez que la guerra acabe, ya sea que el Señor Tenebroso gane o pierda, ellos se van a dejar Inglaterra. Este país solo les ha dado tristeza y sufrimiento.

Alrededor de Pyrites todo se vuelve oscuro y la respiración se le corta por breves segundos; luego, abre la boca para exhalar el aire del que ha sido privado y fulmina a Winky con la mirada. Esta es la razón de por qué no ha obtenido su carné para Aparecerse.

Barty sale de la cocina, enfurruñado y luchando por abrir una lata de lentejas. Pyrites todavía se enternece por los intentos de Barty por adaptarse a no hacer magia, encontrando adorable la rabieta que hace antes de pedir ayuda a gritos. Dos años con ocho meses han transcurrido y hay aspectos en Barty que no cambian.

Bueno, por eso le ama.

—¡Pyrites, esta cosa no sirve!

He ahí la frase mágica e indicadora que Barty está llegando al límite de su paciencia.

—¡Winky está más que complacida por ayudar al amo Barty!

Barty ve a Winky como si estuviese viendo a un fantasma; una temblorosa sonrisa le aparece en el rostro y corre hacia donde está la elfina, que es a la par de Pyrites. Al llegar donde ella, se queda tieso y con un brillo muy especial en su mirada.

Su novio se gira hacia él, tratando de expresar con palabras lo que seguramente está sintiendo. Pyrites se encoge de hombros, orgulloso por el resultado obtenido.

Ahora sí están mejor que nunca.

* * *

Para quien no sepa, en Inglaterra el día de la madre se celebra el 11 de Marzo.

NENÚFAR:

→ Tu corazón de hielo no sabe valorar lo mucho que te quiero.

Siguiente flor:

ESPUELA DE CABALLERO


	9. Espuela de caballero

Harry Potter es propiedad de JK Rowling.

→ Hay una referencia a "Tu libertad" la viñeta #11 de la recopilación titulada Momentos.

→ Cronológicamente se ubica antes de "Los inadaptados" y "Preferente", la viñeta #67 de la recopilación titulada En el anonimato.

→ Leonardo Raser, Medea y Eris la Fey, Calandra y Dylan Cauldwell, Derek Montgomery, Jason Hood me pertenecen.

* * *

 **Espuela de caballero**

—Eleanor Branstone, Owen Cauldwell—

* * *

La tensión le crispa los nervios, ya que debe tener cuidado hasta en las palabras que utiliza al hablar. Aquellos metomentodos pueden tergiversar lo que sea que escuchen y, si esto pasa, ella sufrirá las consecuencias de lo que no ha hecho. Eleanor se las ha ingeniado para pasar septiembre y octubre sin llamar la atención de los hermanos Carrow, quienes se han empecinado en hacer especialmente difícil la instancia en el colegio para aquellos que osan demostrar lo que verdaderamente opinan de la opresión que reina. Es impresionante que en cuestión de días el mundo mágico inglés se hubiese puesto de cabeza pero, le guste o no, tiene lógica. A diferencia de la Primera Guerra Mágica, en esta ocasión cuentan con el poder que les otorga el Ministerio de Magia. Ella nunca se ha enterado de esto ha sucedido hasta que ha ido al Callejón Diagon a adquirir lo que necesita, y una muy preocupada Laura la ha abordado y la ha puesto al corriente.

Siempre consigue que los problemas de la sociedad le resbalen, dado que vale la pena lidiar con la migraña o el estrés por asuntos que no le conciernen, pero una fuerza mágica más poderosa que sus convicciones ha impedido que haga lo que mejor se le da y ha terminado más alterada que al final del primer año. Eleanor ya ha perdido sus abuelos paternos para aquella época de la vida, pero eso no la ha preparado para el shock que ha experimentado al ver al antiguo prefecto, hace unas horas vivo, muerto siendo llevado por un mago que ha parecido estar con los sentimientos encontrados y con un peso muy fuerte por encima de los hombros.

Ha suprimido los recuerdos de aquel evento y se ha dedicado a obtener las mejores calificaciones, lo que le ha funcionado hasta hace unos meses. Ella nunca ha sabido exactamente por qué Umbridge ha representado una amenaza para el colegio, ni para DCAO ya que no ha tenido un profesor que sea competente, con excepción de Moody pero él la ha asustado en cada lección que ha tenido. No porque sea asustadiza, sino por métodos que ha usado para enseñar. Es curioso que Laura se haya encantado a raíz de eso, y es quién le ha ayudado cuando no ha entendido.

A pesar que la redacción para Herbología casi la ha terminado, ha pasado cuatro horas muertas en la biblioteca mientras espera el momento para irse de ahí sin atraer la atención de los mortífagos, o de estudiantes que comparten la ideología.

La bibliotecaria no se ha mostrado dispuesta a que ella se quede en años anteriores, buscando libros que ha necesitado para elaborar los informes, sobre todo los de Astronomía y Transformaciones, que peor se le dan. Sin embargo la primera vez que ha decidido esconderse de la furia de Amycus Carrow, allá por la segunda semana de septiembre, la mujer solo la ha mirado y la ha pasado de largo, dejándole una vela encendida que le ha durado toda la noche y no ha emitido protesta cuando Laura le ha llevado el desayuno allá. Está segura que Stewart Ackerley, un Ravenclaw de su misma generación, se ha chivado.

Ni siquiera ha pasado por su mente ser amiga de Laura y Stewart, pero el dueto ha demostrado un increíble orgullo testarudo durante todo el primer año para que se les uniese, inclusive en las actividades más pueriles que ha podido imaginar, tales como el quidditch o acompañarla a la Torre de Astronomía cuando ha tenido que hacer un millón de preguntas para entender cómo hacer la tarea. Y para el segundo año, cuando ha percibido sus macabras intenciones, se ha visto obligada a ceder. Reconoce que Stewart es simpático a su particular manera, y tres años en Hogwarts y todavía no ha encontrado nada que pueda hacer que la relación que tiene con Laura mejore.

Le desagrada la idea de socializar con cualquier ser viviente, pero es curioso que le fastidie el que no haya conseguido que Laura y ella pasen de ser simples muchachas que pasan el tiempo juntas a amigas. Puede que Stewart y ella tengan unas sutiles similitudes que les han ayudado a unirse a lo largo de los años, ya que sabe que puede contar con él para hablar hasta del clima. Con Laura la historia es diferente ya que existe una barrera que las ha separado desde que se han visto en la Sala Común, allá en el lejano primer día, y Eleanor se siente muy molesta y más confundida que hace un año.

Tira con fuerza uno de los mechones de su corta cabellera mientras deja caer el montón de pergaminos, rayados y sucios, producto de todas las versiones anteriores de la redacción que ha hecho antes de llegar al resultado deseado. No puede evitarlo, Eleanor tiene una manía con asegurarse de tener los datos correctos en el período establecido, aunque eso le tome horas y horas en la biblioteca el resultado le hará sentirse orgullosa.

No quiere estar en este lugar un segundo más. No por incomodidad, sino por fastidio. Y quizá un poco sí por incomodidad, ya que no quiere averiguar cuál será el trato que le dará madame Pince al año entrante… Si es que ellos sobreviven lo necesario para culminar el año lectivo. Realmente Eleanor no ha querido regresar a Hogwarts, sin embargo lo ha tenido que hacer; no por temor a lo que le hará el Ministerio de Magia por incumplir la norma, sino porque sabe que Stewart y Laura no conseguirán retener ese instinto suicida que le corre por las venas.

¿Cómo ninguno de ellos es Gryffindor? Ni idea.

Le da un asentimiento a madame Pince en señal de despedida, siendo ignorada, respira hondo y pone un pie fuera de la biblioteca. Los únicos lugares seguros que hay en Hogwarts, donde no pueden atravesar los sádicos profesores Carrow, son las Salas Comunes de cada Casa, la enfermería y la biblioteca. Los alumnos que padecen de injurias le han cogido un aprecio mezclado con respeto a madame Pince y madame Pomfrey. El secreto que tengan para ser las dueñas y señoras de sus respectivos lugares está fuera de su raciocinio, y agradece que también del de los Carrow.

Ni siquiera en segundo año la ha pasado fatal, ahora sí. Ahora sabe lo que han sentido aquellos estudiantes que se han levantado y se han hecho, algo que Eleanor nunca pudiese hacer ni en sus sueños. Es demasiado peligroso, por lo que prefiere una vida más tranquila y segura haciendo lo que se espera de ella, aunque no sea correcto, que tener una historia para contar a sus familiares, quedando malherida y quizá muerta en el proceso. Siente respeto, admiración y un grado de simpatía hacia el Ejército de Dumbledore o La Resistencia, como ha oído que les llaman algunos. Y eso no significa que vaya a dibujarse una diana por haber enfrentado a los Carrow o cualquiera que les importune; lo único que detendrá la guerra es que Potter derrote a El Que No Debe Ser Nombrado, y como nadie sabe en qué parte del mundo se encuentra, no se fía de que lo logre.

—¿Estás bien? —pregunta Stewart, y Eleanor no contiene el impulso de acariciar los rizos de él—. ¿Es en serio? —añade, escéptico y malhumorado.

Se encoge de hombros. Para esta altura de su vida, es imposible que ella no lo haga cada vez que está la oportunidad de hacerlo; además que, por mucho que a Stewart le cabree que le toquen el pelo, no hará nada para desquitarse de quienes lo hagan. El chico es muy majo para caer tan bajo.

—Deberías preguntárselo a Laura —responde, sin estar segura de qué más decir—. Me preocupa, supongo.

—Por supuesto que te preocupa. Es tu amiga. —Stewart ladea la vista hacia un costado, tensándose al ver a Alecto deslizándose por ahí con una sonrisa sanguinaria en el rostro. Tanto Stewart como Eleanor liberan el aire retenido cuando ella se va—. Alecto me da miedo.

—Creo que a todos.

—¿Crees que Laura intentará…? Qué cabeza la mía. Es Laura, lo hará.

—¿Y tú…? —dice, mirándolo con timidez—. Sé que también te desagrada y eso, pero, ¿no estarás pensando en unirte a ellos? Es arriesgado para ti.

—Es arriesgado para todos, honestamente.

—No has respondido mi pregunta.

—No lo sé, ¿vale? ¿Y desde cuándo te interesa luchar y eso? Creí que preferías no hacerte notar.

—Yo nunca…

—No hace falta, Lea. —Eleanor se sonroja al escucharlo. Y Stewart ensancha la sonrisa, enseñando los brackets nuevos—. Tu comportamiento lo dice todo por ti.

—Y estás enojado conmigo.

—No.

—No estoy preguntando.

—Y estoy afirmando. —Lo mira, dudosa—. No sé quién te habrá metido en la cabeza que necesitar andar de osada por ahí para ser alguien querible, pero te digo desde ya que no. Si peleas o no, es asunto tuyo. Y a nadie debe de importar lo que hagas para mantenerte viva.

—Ojalá la mayoría pensara como tú —dice, más sonrojada que antes.

Este es uno de los escasos minutos donde Stewart demuestra que está afiliado a Ravenclaw y que le recuerda que tal vez sí pueda encontrar algo de serenidad en este año del horror. Se hubiesen quedado ahí mismo, conversando y esperando que Laura aparezca en cualquier segundo con algunas de sus ocurrencias pero el Decreto de enseñanza no. 24 les impide el menor intento de socialización que puedan tener. Entre susurros ambos van informándose acerca de lo que ha pasado antes que se hubiesen encontrado.

—No sé qué estará pasando pero preveo que pasará algo grande en poco tiempo —dice Stewart sin bajar el tono de voz—, es como si fuera a suceder algo entre los alumnos.

—¿Y cómo estás seguro?

—¿No has visto a Weasley y Longbottom platicar más animados que antes? Ellos, que antes han estado muy coléricos por lo que vivimos, se han tranquilizado de repente. ¿O que Longbottom y Lovegood se juntan de vez en cuando, en los alrededores? Tengo una idea, y quisiera ver si tengo razón.

—¿Cómo puedes hablar de esto tan calmado? —dice Eleanor, nerviosa y aterrada, dos metros cerca del Gran Comedor donde pronto será la hora de cenar—. P-Podrían escucharte y…

—Y si me podrían escuchar, significa que no es importante aunque en realidad lo sea. Por eso estoy seguro que sucederá algo genial a lo grande.

—Eso es lo que me temo.

La mesa de la Casa de Hufflepuff está a la vista, se despide de Stewart y toma asiento entre Laura y Owen. No es el mismo lugar donde ha compartido instantes agradables con sus compañeros de clase, a pesar que en la mayoría de las ocasiones ha preferido centrar su atención en la vajilla y no ser obligada a cruzar más de dos palabras con ellos. Es extraño y especialmente confuso. Antes hubiese dado los galeones de su familia por estar un mísero segundo en silencio, ahora desea que se escuche algo más que los tenedores y cucharas siendo golpeados por unos desganados niños y jóvenes que están demasiado asustados para murmurar.

Delante de ellos, con porte regio, está el director Snape. El cambio lo ha visto venir, se ha adoptado a referirse al director Snape con un respeto que ha ido decreciendo con el pasar de las semanas. Siempre ha sabido que el director Snape tiene sus maneras para enseñar Pociones, estando en contra de cualquier listillo que entre a sus aposentos; habiendo tomado el puesto de director, todo ha ido en pique. Y lo principal ha sido la re incorporación de aquel Decreto de enseñanza.

Eleanor aparta la vista del frente, no queriendo que el director Snape se dé cuenta; aparenta interés en el guisado que hay.

—Hannah me dijo que estemos pendientes —dice Owen, intrigado—, fue cuando estábamos en la Sala Común. Ella asegura que tendremos una grata sorpresa en las próximas veinticuatro horas. Mantente atenta y pasa la voz.

—¿Qué tipo de grata sorpresa?

—No especificó.

Diez horas después, Eleanor se abre camino entre el tumulto de estudiantes que se ha aglomerado enfrente de una de las paredes, del segundo piso. La única iluminación que hay es la que procede a través de la ventana. Eleanor contiene el aliente al leer lo que está escrito en la pared, las letras cuidadosamente esparcidas por el lienzo improvisado para que, sospecha, se pueda leer hasta dos metros a la distancia.

EL EJÉRCITO DE DUMBLEDORE

SIGUE RECLUTANTO GENTE.

Un jadeo se escapa de los labios. Hay alguien que evidentemente quiere ser asesinado o, en caso contrario, no encuentra qué razón haya podido tener para desafiar a la autoridad con semejante provocación. La indirecta del mensaje no lo entiende pero en los rostros de un grupo específico de estudiantes de Gryffindor, Ravenclaw y Hufflepuff hay esperanza, alegría; mientras que en los de Slytherin se ve la furia, indignación, temor, sorpresa. Hay otro grupo, más pequeño y que pasa desapercibido entre el mar de gente, cuyas muchas emociones no puede identificar.

Los que sí saben el verdadero significado tras esa frase parece que están formulando planes, para bondad o para maldad; se yergue, nerviosa, asustada por la posibilidad que los Carrow la pillen en la escena del crimen. Tira de la manga de la túnica de Stewart que se ha quedado incrédulo, balbuceando incoherencias y alegando que él realmente no se ha esperado esto; Stewart y Eleanor intercambian una mirada antes de emprender la retirada.

—¡Lo sabía! —susurra Stewart, anonado.

—Y sé que esto nos traerá problemas.

—¿Estás tomándome el pelo? —dice Stewart—. Esto es lo más emocionante que sucedió desde que Kevin se tiró enfrente de Natalie para no sé qué que quería conseguir.

Eleanor pone los ojos en blanco.

—¿Y qué tiene que ver eso con esto?

—Nada. Solo quería decirlo, y me gustaría preguntarle a Kevin sus verdaderas razones. Tengo una teoría que sé que es verdad y quiero que lo confirme.

—Entonces búscalo.

—No puedo. —Stewart ve a la lejanía, nostálgico y abstraído—. Kevin se fugó cuando los comenzaron a cazar.

No se supone que deba incomodarse al escucharlo, no se supone que deba sentir una punzada de miedo por Kevin, tampoco debe pensar en los Carroñeros que no descansarán hasta llegar a la Comisión a todos los nacidos de muggles de Gran Bretaña, si estos llegan vivos al Ministerio de Magia. Está dispuesta a decirle a Stewart que Kevin va a estar bien y que se volverán a encontrar, sin embargo, los ojos de Stewart le piden silenciosamente que se lo guarde para sí. A veinte metros del aula de Encantamientos, Laura se les une.

—Creo que asesinaré a Amycus Carrow por forzarme a escribir esto.

Laura resopla y enseña pergamino que ha sido estrangulado.

—Irás a Azkaban.

—Y me los llevaré conmigo, Stewart —dice Laura—; aprenderé a hacer el _Avada_ , los buscaré cuando estén solos y les asestaré un golpe único y certero.

La conversación continúa pero Eleanor no se entera. Ella está cinco pasos atrás de Stewart y Laura.

—0—

Owen Cauldwell está apoyando el mentón en una de las manos mientras garabatea sobre el pergamino, oyendo frases que inconexas. Desde la primera semana de noviembre se ha despedido de la idea de encontrar algún tipo de entretención entre clases, ya que todas las actividades extracurriculares han sido suspendidas en beneficio del Decreto de enseñanza no. 24. Lo más horroroso de todo es que no habrá ningún partido de quidditch ni, lo que no es una perdida en realidad, la Copa de las Casas.

Levanta la pluma hacia la espalda de la chica que tiene enfrente y le garabatea un mensaje. Eleanor se tensa rítmicamente y Owen disimula una sonrisa, para no recibir el codazo de Laura que cogido el gusto por sentarse cerca de él. Owen es tan perezoso y vago como le dé la gana, pero no es imbécil. Él sabe que Laura está sospechando de él y supone que le frustra la idea que Owen esté con Eleanor.

Si este fuese un cuarto año distinto, sin problema se hubiese acercado a Eleanor y le pidiese que fuesen a dar un paseo en alguna parte del castillo. Su madre, Calandra Cauldwell, le ha aconsejado sobre cómo encantar a las mujeres y, por lo tanto, hará exactamente lo contrario. Ya una vez ha dado uno de los consejos maternos a Kevin, y el pobre ha terminado huyendo de un enjambre de abejas asesinas que han sido invocadas por una indignada Natalie.

Una carcajada muere en los labios en el momento en que Flitwick les asigna que practiquen crear un fuego que no se apague durante cinco minutos. Mueve la varita entre los dedos, esperando que acabe la clase e ir a Artes Oscuras y así acabar con la tortura, al menos, hasta que tengan Estudios Muggles de nuevo.

—¿Owen?

Ha sido Laura, quien inclusive le ha arrojado una bola de papel. Laura está a la par de él, habiéndose intercambiado con Emma Dobbs.

—¿Y tú qué finges?

—Tú y yo reconocemos que Eleanor es nuestro interés. —Owen asiente, pillando la indirecta y comprendiendo el comportamiento de Laura hasta ahora—. Si este fuera otro año… Pero no lo es, ¿y si nos encargamos que Eleanor no sufra si está a nuestro alcance?

—¿Eso es todo?

—Sí —dice Laura, en un tono serio nunca antes oído—, ¿o esperabas una especie de competencia fraudulenta? Ya sabes, yo te boicoteo y tú me boicoteas, y alguno se queda con Eleanor dejando al otro con más heridas físicas que emocionales, y estas no por el rechazo de Eleanor. Típica trama para un libro de romántica–erótica, ya sabes.

—Un triángulo amoroso es una típica trama de libro —dice Owen, tranquilo—, aunque no sea la trama principal al inicio de la historia.

—Ya.

Dos horas después Owen está arrastrando los pies hacia el invernadero, regañándose por haberse olvidado de la tarea de Herbología. Si continúa de este modo por el resto del año, se verá en serios problemas con sus padres por haber reprobado Herbología y se enfrentará al sermón de su padre sobre cómo los TIMO definirán la carrera que tendrá en el futuro y demás palabrerío que ignorará pasados veinte minutos. Dylan Cauldwell, para ser alguien que estudió en Ilvermorny y no Hogwarts, toma mucha importancia en un sistema educativo que nunca enfrentó.

Ser medio americano le da ventajas en esta guerra. Owen nació en los Estados Unidos, así que es prácticamente imposible que los Carroñeros tengan ningún registro de él para darle caza. La familia Cauldwell se mudó a Inglaterra cuando tenía nueve años porque se descubrió que Dylan Cauldwell se casó con una no–maj (1), por lo que perdió su puesto en el Departamento de Seguridad Mágica en el MACUSA y se tuvo que escabullir para que no enfrentaran el peso de la ley mágica americana.

Ahora Dylan trabaja enseñando cómo capturar a los maleantes en la jefatura de policía y Calandra en una guardería.

Toma asiento en el mismo lugar que ha estado desde primero, girándose hacia la izquierda para pedirle a Kevin que le diese copia de la redacción… Hasta que recuerda que él ya no está y que, seguramente, nunca más volverá. Enfrente está Emma, con el pelo negro chamuscado y estático producto de su reciente error en Encantamientos; Eleanor, ignorando todo a su alrededor; Laura, terminado apresurada la redacción que ha empezado a hacer ayer en la noche. Medea la Fey, está sentada, callada y con los ojos rojos por tanto llorar, sin tratar de hacer un pequeño caos en el invernadero.

Leonardo Raser mira el asiento vacío donde se supone que va Jason Hood, si este no hubiese sido asesinado con toda su familia por los mortífagos. Y Derek Montgomery está recuperándose en la enfermería luego que se accidentase en la clase de Pociones, por calentar el caldero a dos grados más de la temperada expuesta en el libro y confundir dos ingredientes.

Medea ha sido la única de las mellizas la Fey que ha regresado este año. Cuando Emma le ha preguntado a dónde está Eris, Medea se ha echado a llorar sobre el hombro de Leonardo, quien ha informado minutos después que hay un Hufflepuff menos en su generación.

—¿Un cuarto año fatídico, eh? —dice Leonardo, desanimado. Lo primero que ha dicho desde que se han encontrado en el vagón del Expreso.

—Creo que es clásico de los Hufflepuff —dice Owen, alicaído—. Siempre perdemos a alguien en cuarto. Siempre —murmura al final, furioso y resignado.

—Debí haberme ido con mis padres a Australia, debí haber aceptado…

—¿Pero por qué?

Leonardo ignora la mirada de la profesora Sprout, que también está afectada por verles en este estado. Ella está alistando los detalles finales de la lección del día.

—Jason y yo nos prometimos que nos volveríamos a ver. Pero lo fui a visitar y encontré todo en cenizas… No lo quise creer y vine… Y vi que sí… No esperaba perder a mi mejor amigo así… Creía que nos terminaríamos separando por las diferencias de ideales…

Owen siente un nudo en la garganta.

La clase de Herbología inicia con la introducción al encantamiento _Herbivicus_ y un silencio muy profundo de parte de los estudiantes.

Recuerda con añoranza los años anteriores en la que la profesora Sprout ha tenido que chistarles para que la dejen terminar una frase, o para detener a las mellizas la Fey de la trastada que estuviesen haciendo mientras ella enseña el correcto manejo de las plantas. Los pequeños detalles que nunca más regresarán o las personas a las que no volverá a ver nunca jamás. No tiene ni la menor idea del sufrimiento que deben de estar pasando Medea y Leonardo pero al menos están vivos. Rotos pero vivos. No hubiese soportado perder a otro Hufflepuff.

No otra vez.

—No se desesperen si no consiguen hacer el encantamiento pronto —dice Sprout, repitiendo el movimiento a imitar—. La desesperación nunca es una amiga a la hora de hacer cualquier tipo de hechizo o maleficio, ya que los errores están a flor de piel… Señorita Dobbs, deje de mirar la varita como si esta tuviera la culpa de sus males y repítalo.

Emma hace un mohín que resalta sus hoyuelos.

—Mi varita no hace lo que yo digo, profesora. Está defectuosa.

—O lo que está defectuoso es tu cerebro —murmura Medea a nadie en particular.

—Señorita la Fey, fingiré que no la he oído. Y señor Raser, ¿cómo se las ha ingeniado para que la inofensiva Flor Voladora lo esté estrangulando?

Sprout ha hecho un énfasis especial en «inofensiva», hace un encantamiento para liberar a Leonardo del agarre de la Flor Voladora, quien lo ha estado intento usando la fuerza que no hay en sus brazos.

—Muy bien, eso es todo. —Las macetas desaparecen—. Para la próxima clase quiero una redacción acerca del uso adecuado de _Herbivicus_ y de las consecuencias catastróficas que puede ocasionar en el interlocutor si se efectúa mal.

—Tengo la ventaja —dice Leonardo, falsamente optimista—. ¿Tendré mayor calificación si la entrego hoy? Aprendí mucho.

—No —dice Sprout, sonriente.

—Una clase menos, una clase más —susurra Owen.

A la tarde del mismo día Owen está vagando por los pasillos, con la piel pálida y murmurando unos versos de la canción que Calandra canta cuando ha tenido pesadillas. Este día ha presenciado a Laura sucumbiendo ante los efectos del Maleficio Torturador por no rectificar el comentario que le ha oído Amycus. No tiene todos los detalles, pero ha debido de apoyar a La Resistencia o a Potter para que Amycus se haya ensañado con ella para haberle hecho en medio del pasillo. Una cosa es que suceda en los salones, es dolorosamente comprensible, pero no esto. Esto es un abuso, se están aprovechando que carecen de los conocimientos necesarios para defenderse y los doblegan a su voluntad.

Owen está furioso. Ha querido ayudar a Laura sin embargo su cuerpo no ha respondido ante ninguna orden de su cerebro para que se moviese, no importa lo mucho que lo haya intentado ha estado congelado cuando una compañera lo ha necesitado. Su audición ha fallado en el instante en que Amycus ha pronunciado las fatales palabras. Emma, Kay Formby, una Hufflepuff de quinto, y Jack Sloper han pasado por ahí y se han puesto tan furiosos como él, pero todos saben que no hay nada que se pueda hacer directamente contra los Carrow. Inclusive el director Snape lo tolera en comparación con ese sanguinario par.

Kay se ha quedado a ayudar a Laura, llevándola a la enfermería. ¿Y qué está haciendo Owen ahora? Despotricando contra la ineptitud en sí mismo.

—¡Oye, tú!

—¿Yo? —dice Owen, extrañado.

Lo que conoce de Jack es que él y Andrew Kirke es que han formado parte del equipo de quidditch de Gryffindor. Fuera de eso, y que han mejorado el año pasado, no tiene ni idea de por qué le está buscando.

—Sí, tú. Te he estado siguiendo hace dos pasillos y medios —se queja Jack—, francamente no sé cómo pudiste ignorar mis gritos. Andy dice que tengo una voz muy ruidosa.

Jack saca un galeón de oro del bolsillo del pantalón y lo arroja descuidadamente a Owen, quien falla en atraparlo en el aire y se tiene que agachar para recogerlo. La mente se le vuelve en blanco en el momento en que recae en lo que acaba de suceder, fracasando estrepitosamente en formular una pregunta, simple y efectiva, que le aclare por qué Jack le hubiese dado un galeón como si se tratase de un knut.

—Eh.

Oh, bien. Primer sonido que sale que lo hace sonar como un imbécil.

Jack ríe.

—Es un galeón muy especial para mí —dice Jack, cómplice y misterioso—, míralo en la noche, ¿vale, chico?

Sin esperar la respuesta de Owen, Jack se pierde en el pasillo más cercano. Lo deja menos furioso y más confundido alrededor de cinco minutos, en los que ha sostenido un galeón de oro con la mandíbula ligeramente abierta. Regresa a la realidad y, sin saber por qué, se guarda el galeón en el bolsillo.

Quitando a los Carrow, la guerra que se desarrolla afuera, la cantidad de alumnos que piden a madame Pomfrey alguna poción para recuperarse o el mensaje reciente, no ha sucedido que sea interesante para él.

—No sé qué esperar.

—0—

Eleanor se ha detenido al llegar a la entrada de la enfermería, agitada y jadeante, con las piernas adoloridas por haber corrido desde el patio hasta aquí. Lo que ha sucedido entre Laura y Amycus Carrow se ha propagado por el colegio, con la historia distorsionándose a cada minuto que ha pasado de boca en boca.

Kay pone el dedo índice en frente de sus labios.

—Afortunadamente el maleficio no causó gran daño —dice Kay suavemente, casi maternal, cuando Eleanor se lo va a preguntar—. Madame Pomfrey le está administrando una poción revitalizante y se podrá ir.

—Gracias —dice apresurada, todavía cansada por el esfuerzo que ha hecho—, ¿y qué hay de Derek?

En semblante de Kay se ensombrece. En una de las camas que hay a la derecha de la enfermería, está Derek Montgomery con el brazo izquierdo vendado desde la muñeca hasta el codo, que es el sitio donde le ha caído la mayor parte de la poción derramada. La tez de Derek está adquiriendo un tono violáceo más intenso, quedando poco del bronceado natural de él. El director Snape es estricto en cuanto a la elaboración de pociones, quitándoles puntos cada que han hecho estupideces en sus lecciones; en cambio, el profesor Slughron (2) es más liberal. Y Derek está lastimado por su culpa.

—Madame Pomfrey dice que, si continúa empeorando, tendrá que ser internado en San Mungo.

Eleanor quiere decir que es imposible que eso pase, sin embargo, la familia Montgomery es de sangre pura, nativa de Estados Unidos, que ha migrado a Inglaterra en la Guerra Global Mágica. Derek Montgomery no morirá en Hogwarts con el estado de sangre que tiene; solo basta que alguno de los hermanos Carrow se enteren para que se dé la orden del traslado inmediato de Derek al Hospital San Mungo, que no ha cerrado sus operaciones durante el régimen de El Que No Debe Ser Nombrado.

Kay tiene una mueca de desagrado en el rostro, pero está tranquila. Derek no tiene la culpa de la sangre que le corre en las venas, de hecho, es un inmenso alivio. Eleanor se debate entre ir a verificar a Laura y avisar al profesor que se encuentre en el camino de la situación de su amigo, se decanta por lo segundo.

—Oye, oye. —Kay agarra los hombros de Eleanor, para retenerla—. Lo que estés pensando, madame Pomfrey ya lo hizo. Tranquila.

—No lo pensé —se disculpa—, fue un impulso.

—Lo imaginé. —Le sonríe—. ¿Qué opinas si vamos a mi dormitorio, o al tuyo, y platicamos un rato? Has estado muy alterada desde octubre y estás muy joven para tener canas, le pediremos a unos de los elfos que nos lleven un té calmante.

—Pero…

—Hazle caso a los mayores, eh —dice Kay, juguetona—, sé más que tú. Y la tengo peor, porque me preocupo por los TIMO también.

Eleanor la mira, insegura.

—Si tú lo dices.

Veinte minutos ha pasado de aquella conversación. Las muchachas se encuentran en la habitación de Kay, que solo está siendo ocupada por Thora Dinnet y Kay, mientras mantienen la conversación alejada de cualquier insinuación que las devuelva a la realidad. No importa que el té de manzanilla se esté enfriando sin que le hayan dado más que dos, tres o cuatro tragos en lo que va de la hora, o que haya recaído en el tema del clima y qué tan pesados son los TIMO. Para Eleanor es un gesto dulce que Kay se esté esmerando una tarde ordinaria en este mundo lleno de fantasía y cosas que saltan a la cara preparadas para devorárselas.

—¿Quién más dormía aquí? —pregunta Eleanor.

Kay se lleva una mano a la corta cabellera que tiene, luciendo más agotada que nunca y con una sonrisa agridulce en el rostro.

—¿Los nombres o la historia de cada uno?

—Yo te conté lo que pasó con mi generación. —Eleanor se detiene, antes de coger la fuerza que necesita y termina la idea—. Podrías contarme qué pasó con los tuyos.

—No sé mucho de ellos, realmente. Nos separamos en meses.

—¿Por favor?

—Annabel envió una lechuza informándome que sus padres se fugaron, poniendo tierra y mar de distancia con Gran Bretaña. Aseguró que Kevin y ella están bien en la medida de lo posible.

—¿Kevin? —repite Eleanor, confundida.

—Me refiero a los hermanos Entwhistle —dice Kay, divertida—. Y Benjamín McEwen es menos pesadito cuando lo llegas a conocer.

—No te llevabas con él antes, ¿cierto?

—Ni Thora, ni Bejamín ni yo habíamos hablado más de medio segundo antes de este año, pero es solitario no tener a nadie. Benjamín tiene la habitación para sí solo y es miserable; y Thora me odia, pero odia más el silencio que reina aquí. Sé que Annabel está viva, no sé si bien, pero viva. Pero de los otros seis no sé. Creo que me arrepentiré de por vida si no vuelvo a ver Brendon, él intentó disculparse conmigo y yo lo rechacé.

Ese bajo volumen en la voz, ¿podría ser...?

—¿Brendon es tu novio?

—No —dice Kay, con un nudo en la garganta—, éramos amigos; hicimos una estupidez, que ambos planificamos, y le culpé en un arrebato de ira en el castigo que nos dio la profesora McGonagall; ni él se calló ni yo me tragué lo que pensé. Nos separamos. Creo que él terminó más herido que yo porque yo lo insulté diciéndole...

Kay se detiene.

—¿Qué le dijiste?

—Sangresucia inmunda —murmura. Eleanor jadea, anonada—. Creo que me lo merezco.

—Eso no es verdad.

Kay le toma de las manos, mirándola a los ojos.

—No repitas mi error, ¿vale? No sabes lo que tienes hasta que lo pierdes. Annabel me lo dijo y tiene razón.

—Gracias, lo necesitaré.

—0—

El frío aumenta al llegar la noche. Owen está moviéndose entre las sábanas tratando de calentarse, a pesar que la baja temperatura traspasa hasta el pijama que se ha puesto y ya ni siquiera la manta que le ha pedido Leonardo le ha ayudado. Él es un muchacho veraniego que rechaza totalmente el invierno, ya que son sencillamente incompatibles y enemigos desde el nacimiento. Se sienta en la cama, arropándose con la cama y decidiendo que no se moverá, aunque al hacerlo probablemente puede alcanzar la varita y realizar un encantamiento que lo mantenga abrigado.

Quien suele estar despierto hasta la una de la mañana es para mejorar en los gobstone es Leonardo y, fiel a sí mismo, ahí está, desvelándose por placer.

—Eh, Leonardo —dice Owen.

—Deberías acostumbrarte al frío —dice Leonardo, más animado que esta mañana. Los gobstones suelen tener ese efecto en él—. Vivimos en Gran Bretaña.

Pone los ojos en blanco. Abre el cajón de la mesa de noche para buscar una de las frituras que esconde ahí, si es que Leonardo no se las ha devorado en lo que no ha llegado. Lo que llama su atención es la inscripción en el galeón de Jack, que ha cambiado a lo que parece ser una especie de fecha.

—Ve con Hannah —aconseja Leonardo, quien prefiere guardar los gobstones por sí mismos en lugar de hacer un encantamiento. No será que los gobstones le hagan lo mismo que la Flor Voladora—. Seguro que ella sabe.

—¡No te he dicho nada!

—O no entiendes algo o se te ha olvidado hacer la tarea, y ya que esa la haces una hora antes de la próxima lección solo puede ser lo primero. Si es que la haces, quiero decir; y yo no tengo nadas de responderte lo que preguntes.

—¿Y si Hannah no sabe?

Leonardo le mira, escéptico.

—Lo mínimo que pensará es que estás loco. Más loco de lo que ya estás, Owen.

—Dice el chico al que los hechizos le salen al revés.

Owen mira la moneda, luego la cama. Esperará hasta mañana.

—¿Te unirás a La Resistencia? —pregunta Leonardo—, me invitó Ernie ayer. Me dijo que si aceptaba me daría un falso galeón de oro.

—¿Parecido a este? —Owen lo muestra y Leonardo asiente—. Jack me lo dio sin explicarlo.

—Lo estoy pensando. Suena muy arriesgado.

—Interesante. ¿Y sabes que sin proponértelo me lo explicaste?

—Cállate.

* * *

Andy es Andrew Kirke. Y Kevin Entwhistle fue sorteado en 1991.

Brendon Halrirk, Annabel Entwhistle, Benjamín McEwen, Kay Formby, Thora Dinnet aparecen en el videojuego de El Prisionero de Azkaban, solo en la versión para PS2.

(1). MACUSA centraliza los poderes del gobierno como un medio para prevenir y controlar cualquier violación del Estatuto Internacional del Secreto Mágico.

(2). Dato obtenido del Capítulo III de Historias Breves de Hogwarts: Poder, Política y Poltergeists Pesados.

No es un dato estrictamente canon pero me he guiado por la Ley de Rappaport, la cual fue derogada en 1965.

ESPUELA DE CABALLERO:

→ Simboliza la grandeza de corazón, la diversión, la ligereza y la frivolidad. También indica apego ardiente.

Siguiente flor:

BREZO DE LAVANDA


	10. Brezo de lavanda

Harry Potter es propiedad de JK Rowling.

Esta historia participa en el reto Como en las películas del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black.

Película sorteada: Pretty Woman

→ Hay una referencia a "Amapola roja", el OS #1 de esta compilación.

→ Yew Tree Inn es un restaurante ubicado en Whitsbury Road.

→ Hyde Park es uno de los parques más grandes en Londres central, Inglaterra.

* * *

 **Brezo de lavanda**

—Sirius Black & Dorcas Meadowes—

* * *

 **I**

 ** _Upavon, Condado de Wiltshire, Inglaterra._**

 ** _2 de Agosto de 1981._**

Es una fortuna que se haya adaptado a mancillar las sagradas horas para dormir. Dorcas Meadowes se ha desplomado en el sillón al ingresar en el apartamento y ha ignorado el desorden, que en otras circunstancias la hubiese enloquecido; ha cerrado los párpados en un intento por conciliar al menos media hora de sueño pero no lo ha conseguido. El estrés, la fatiga, los mortífagos que han escapado en la última misión y los atentados se mantienen en su mente, haciendo que se centre en la realidad e imposibilitando un pequeño y merecido descanso.

Ella se ha esforzado por dar lo mejor de sí en cada momento, no permitiendo que sentimientos y emociones se interpongan en el camino; siente respeto hacia las familias Potter y Longbottom por combinar y manejar el amor en contraste con la guerra, pero no se ve haciéndolo o conservando la poca cordura que todavía le queda.

A veces no puede evitar preguntarse si el esfuerzo que está haciendo realmente servirá para algo, si no se está esmerando en vano por un objetivo que nunca será hecho realidad. Las noticias en El Profeta se vuelven desgarradoras cuando hay niños huérfanos involucrados, o las instituciones no gubernamentales son las que sufren los perjuicios sin oportunidad para recuperar lo que se ha destruido. Hay familias que no pueden enterrar a sus muertos sin tener que organizar un segundo funeral, porque no importa de dónde provengas, qué planes tengas o quiénes dependan de ti: la guerra no perdona a nadie, y menos si antagoniza la meta que uno de los bandos pretende conseguir por cualquier medio.

Los momentos felices que ha compartido con antiguos compañeros del colegio se han desvaneciendo poco a poco, hasta que han sido substituidos por el dolor de la pérdida y la angustia que es causada por la desesperación. No es fácil mantenerse al margen de los problemas que no conciernen a la Orden. Si tan solo Caradoc aun viviese, le pudiese pedir un consejo para saber cómo afrontar la situación.

—Meadowes.

Quien está de pie en frente de ella es Sirius Black, con grandes ojeras y la túnica chamuscada de la cintura para abajo. Dorcas quiere saber la razón que ha llevado a Black a allanar su propiedad pero decide que se va a quedar donde se encuentra, medio acomodada en el sillón en una posición que le resulta cómoda, a pesar que le acarree un dolor infernal en el cuello cuando se levante. Parece que Black tiene un asunto medianamente importante que tratar con ella ya que se ha quedado obstinadamente en su sitio; la primera vez que ha cruzado palabra con él ha creído que se ha comportado como un insensible imbécil, días después ha recordado lo dicho por él y ha reconocido que ella es la que se ha equivocado.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres? Estoy tratando de descansar.

—Ya —dice Black—, la verdad es que sentí curiosidad cuando te desapareciste del cuartel, pensé que tenías una misión pero vi que te dirigías aquí.

Qué curioso.

—No sabía que podías ser… —Dorcas se detiene para buscar la palabra correcta. Una que nunca ha creído que pudiese usar para definir a Black—… Desinteresado.

—No lo soy, pero estamos juntos en la guerra. —Black se sienta en la alfombra, llenándola del hollín que todavía tiene en la parte inferior de la túnica—. Y ya casi no quedamos miembros de la Orden, no podemos perder a otro.

—Lo sé.

—Y tú no pareces tan repelente como pensé.

Hay cuestiones que nunca cambian. El impulso de Dorcas es dar una respuesta tajante y exigir que se vaya del apartamento a base de maldiciones, sin embargo, Black se ha comportado muy tranquilo hasta que ha dicho esta frase. Lo que ha hecho en la época escolar es difícil que se borre fácilmente pero no dejará que sea la base para sus deducciones, aun cuando estas tengan su fundamento. Es cierto que han madurado bastante rápido que en los años que han estado en Hogwarts.

Lo único que sabe que Black son historias que ha oído de los estudiantes que han tenido la desgracia de toparse con Lupin, Pettigrew, Black y Potter, es decir, James. Mientras Dorcas ha estado en séptimo año ha oído rumores que Black es atractivo, quien en ese entonces ha ido a tercer año. A pesar que no ha demostrado ningún interés en tener una novia formal, sí que se ha logrado de una y otra muchacha desee ser algo más para él, pero a Black solo le ha importado hacer jugarretas con su grupo de amigos que el amor en sí.

—Y tú tampoco eres tan rompecorazones como pensé —le dice, tentativamente.

—¿Rompecorazones? —repite él, incrédulo, antes de bufar irritado—. Dos únicas amantes y ya me tachan de eso. ¿Y después qué? ¿Me he convertido en el sex symbol que desvela sus secretos a viva voz por los pasillos del colegio?

—No creo que nadie desvele sus secretos —dice Dorcas, sentándose en el sillón y ve cómo Black mueve los labios como si estuviese insultando. Dorcas decide cambiar el rumbo de la conversación ante que termine todo en llamas—. ¿Alguna vez James le escribió un poema a Lily?

Black la mira, antes de sonreír burlón.

—Y acabó con la cara marcada por una irascible Lily. —Sí, Dorcas ve a Lily haciéndolo y a James pidiéndole perdón, cuando ha descubierto que ha dicho algo incorrecto—. No sé en qué estaba pensando cuando se decantó por la poesía, pero Peter le advirtió que no terminaría bien. Ni Remus ni yo leímos el poema, es un secreto que esos tres se llevaran a la tumba. Y Alice también, creo, ya que estuvo aquella tarde en la Sala Común.

—¿Y qué más planeó para enamorar a Lily?

—¡No me vengas con que es otro rumor! —dice Black, malhumorado. Dorcas se sorprende por el grito, lo deja seguir—. Vaya que a las personas les gusta joder donde no las llaman. Vale que James estuviera enamorado de Lily, pero eso comenzó en quinto año. Y no fue hasta sexto que él descubrió lo que sentía por ella. Antes él la consideraba pesada por su actitud de superioridad y Lily lo odiaba por ser desagradable debido a su comportamiento arrogante, y eso tuvo su justificación cuando James robó la snitch del baúl para presumir.

—¿No fue cuando James le dijo a Lily que dejaría de molestar a Snape si ella salía con él? —dice, recordando que Emmeline lo ha dicho.

—En el mismo año, sí; y te aseguro que la intención de James no fue enamorarse, sino seguir humillando a Snape porque sabía que Lily declinaría.

—¿Y luego se interesó por ella, lo que se convirtió en un creciente enamoramiento?

Black asiente, luciendo nostálgico.

 **II**

 ** _Upavon, Condado de Wiltshire, Inglaterra._**

 ** _10 de Agosto de 1981._**

No sabe qué en el mundo le ha dado la autorización a Black para que se haya invitado a volver a allanar el apartamento de Dorcas, pero su presencia no le está incomodando.

Hace falta dos horas para que sean las nueve de la noche, se supone que estar preparándose una rápida comida para luego aprovechar las escasas horas que le quedan antes de recibir un patronus que le alerte o informe de la situación, y así ponerse en marcha al instante. No obstante no tiene la fuerza de voluntad para despegar el cuerpo del cómodo mueble. Black se encoge de hombros, seguramente viéndose ignorado por la anfitriona, así que conjura un pergamino y una pluma para escribir frases que no alcanza a leer desde dónde está. Esta es una de las pocas veces que ha visto a Black tan concentrado en el trabajo, perdiéndose en sí mismo e ignorando el mundo que le rodea; y, siendo aún más extraño, sin que estén involucradas las bromas.

La escena delante de ella la hace pensar en el pasado, en Caradoc específicamente. A pesar de Caradoc y ella han estudiado en el mismo colegio mágico, la diferencia de edad ha evitado que ellos se crucen aunque sea por accidente en los pasillos, solamente viéndose de vez en cuando a la entrada del Gran Comedor, en la enfermería o en la biblioteca. Lo que ha sabido a partir de la instancia en Hogwarts es que Caradoc ha sido el Slytherin que se ha empecinado en sobrevivir en un entorno hostil para él por naturaleza, y ha reservado bastante información para sí mismo. Un nacido de muggle en Slytherin es una sentencia de muerte ahora, por lo que un reducido número de personas lo han sabido.

Ella forma parte de ese número, no obstante, lo ha descubierto en el tercer año de la Academia de Aurores. Ella ha sido una bruja experimenta y a punto de graduarse cuando se ha encontrado con un novato recién salido de Hogwarts, particularmente decidido a que conseguirá ser auror para detener a los mortífagos. El escaso año que han tenido en la Academia han hecho buenas migas que les ha servido para unirse más en la Orden. Lo malo es que Caradoc ahora está muerto por haberse empecinado en ser partícipe de la Orden del Fénix, algo que ella nunca ha querido para él.

—Y —dice Black, haciendo conversación. Dorcas le ve, curiosa—, ¿qué tal tu día?

—Bien.

Se yergue hacia adelante, intentando averiguar qué está escribiendo. Palabras inconexas y frases sueltas es con lo que se encuentra.

—Es una carta para mi hermano —dice Black, cuando sus ojos se han encontrado. Dorcas se avergüenza y agradece la explicación.

—Tiempo que no te veo con él.

—Tenemos nuestra historia turbulenta, supongo. Quiero hacer las paces con él.

—¿Qué pasó?

—Nada —dice Black. Dorcas no le cree, solo asiente—. Culpa de ambos. Y como yo soy el mayor, depende de mí.

—Has crecido mucho, Black. El crío que conocí no actuaría de esta manera.

—El crédito es de Euphemia, que metió sensatez en mí —dice Black, más animado que antes pese a que sus ojos se han apagado al mencionar a la madre de James—, creo que no estaría haciendo esto si ella no me hubiera hecho que se lo contara. La mujer fue tan amable que me sentí fatal por pensar en mandarla a freír espárragos. —Dorcas lo ve, sin entender qué ha dicho—. No sé qué significa lo que dije: Lily lo usó una vez contra James en sexto. James no me ha dicho si lo ha averiguado o no.

—Es agradable hablar contigo —dice Dorcas, interrumpiéndose antes de pronunciar la primera letra del apellido del muchacho. El pequeño instante de unión ha servido para que vea que ha estado más que equivocada con el antiguo matón de Gryffindor y que, quizá, deba darle una oportunidad para demostrarle que ha cambiado más que un par de actitudes—, Sirius.

Sirius se ha quedado estático, posiblemente tratando de descifrar por qué Dorcas ha pasado a tener esta clase de confianzas con él o lo que sea que esté pasando por su mente. Una casual conversación le ha enseñado a no creerse todo lo que escuche en los alrededores ya que una no puede estar segura que la información sea verídica, pese a que resulte imposible de no creer cuando se dice con tanta convicción.

El sillón deja de ser un encanto cuando su estómago le exige que le dé de comer, así que se levanta desganada y se va a buscar en la alacena para ver si todavía tiene algo que pueda utilizar.

 **III**

 ** _Mansión de los Potter, Londres, Inglaterra._**

 ** _12 de Agosto de 1981._**

Sirius deambula por la desordenada sala de la mansión más confundido que nunca.

Hubiese entendido que ella ahora le llame por su nombre de haber tenido una especie de misión para que resuelvan la tensión que ha existido desde que James, Peter, Remus, Lily y él se han unido a la Orden del Fénix. Nunca ha entendido el particular desdén que Dorcas le ha dado cada vez que ellos han tenido que socializar y sabiendo que no es momento de descifrar este tipo de misterios, no le ha dado más vueltas al asunto. Dorcas es linda, hay que estar ciego para no notarlo, pero eso no significa que la vaya a querer para que estén una noche y se ha acabado la historia.

Ha habido brujas que ha entrado en sus estándares, ya sea de la Orden o que las haya visto en el Callejón Diagon o donde sea que decida pasear para despejarse la mente. El peso de la guerra y de haber sido un adolescente de diecisiete años recién graduado de Hogwarts, sin formación en la Academia de Aurores le ha obligado a ordenar sus prioridades. Él sabe que algunos de la Orden han tenido que hacer su formación en la Academia de Aurores para ser aceptados por Dumbledore, los tiempos han cambiado. Ahora lo importante es que prometan que van a ser leales a la causa y que estarán a dispuestos a sacrificarse por el bien mayor.

—Creo que debí aceptado la petición de Peter —dice—, no estaría confundido si lo hubiera hecho.

La verdad es que ni siquiera pasar unas horas con Peter le hubiese animado tras la noticia que acaba de recibir. El año pasado ha sabido que Fleamont y Euphemia han enfermado de viruela de dragón, lo que es alarmante para la edad que han tenido y James se ha esforzado por mantenerse fuerte por Lily, no dejando que ella vea que él está más estresando por saber que sus padres pueden morir mientras un hijo nacerá en medio de la guerra. Con las misiones que han tenido y el que los Potter hayan tenido que esconderse de Voldemort faltando pocas semanas para que Harry viniese al mundo, él no ha sabido hasta hace unos minutos que Fleamont y Euphemia han fallecido.

No ha podido decir a James que lamenta la pérdida ya que la opción de más prudente es limitar las visitas a solo cuando es estrictamente necesario, y aun así hay que planteárselo las veces que sean necesarias para no infringir el _Fidelio_. No obstante, James le ha jurado y perjurado que las puertas de la mansión Potter siempre están abiertas para él y que puede quedarse los años que le plazcan.

Hay muchas cuestiones de las que ya no se encuentra seguro, una de ellas es sobre las amistades que ha escogido. Se supone que conoce a Remus desde que han ambos se han conocido en la clase de Astronomía y que se ha esforzado hace años por convertirse en un animago para apoyar a su amigo mientras está la luna llena en el cielo; sin embargo, con los licántropos uniéndose a la orden de Voldemort y muchas traiciones que ha oído cuando visita El Caldero Chorreante o Cabeza de Puerco, duda.

Una parte de él sabe que Remus nunca los traicionaría pero la otra sospecha que se está chivando a Voldemort sobre lo que él nunca necesita saber. Lily le ha dicho en infinidad de ocasiones que no desconfíe en sus amistades y que si les causa de traición que tenga una evidencie la sospecha que tiene.

Hasta ahora no tiene nada.

El único que le continúa escuchando acerca de este tema es Peter, quien se ha vuelto más retraído de lo que ha sido nunca en la vida, pero es Peter de quien se está hablando y es habitual en él comportarse de manera extraña cuando parece que todo va mal. Por ejemplo, en quinto año Peter ha comprado un montón de baratijas para repeler la mala suerte y atraer la buena suerte. El cómo ha hecho para conseguir tanto dinero no tiene idea, aunque sospecha que James está involucrado. A Sirius le divierte recordar las aventuras que han tenido en Hogwarts, le suben la moral y le ayudan a mantener la lucidez. Lo que no es tan fácil como parece; Voldemort es una amenaza mayor que Gellert Grindelwald en la Guerra Mágica Mundial, según lo leído en Historia de Magia en sexto año.

Los mortífagos han bajado el ataque hacia el mago en turno que se presente para hacerle frente y se ha centrado en el pequeño Harry, para horror de James y Lily. Esta es la razón principal para que Sirius haya decidido y convencido a los más testarudos de alejarse de la casa Potter, no hay que incrementar el riesgo solo por una visita que durará un par de horas. Ese período de tiempo es más que necesario para que rastreen la ubicación y buscar la manera de romper el encantamiento que lo protege.

Si es que llegan a enterarse que el verdadero guardián es Peter y no Sirius.

 **IV**

 ** _Yew Tree Inn, Upavon, Condado de Wiltshire, Inglaterra._**

 ** _24 de Agosto de 1981._**

Quizá sea suposición de él el que últimamente esté pasando más tiempo con Dorcas que con Peter y que le esté dedicando la mayor parte de su atención, y quizá sea imaginación de él el que le esté gustando acaparar a Dorcas por un par de horas antes que cada quien tenga que volver a sus respectivas responsabilidades. Sirius sabe en qué clase de lío se está metiendo, pese a que en esta ocasión no se ha impacientado por llevarse a Dorcas a la cama.

Es extraño.

Conoce el sentimiento que puede estar experimentando pero, al ser la primera vez que le sucede, está confundido. Le ha enviado una carta a James para preguntarle qué hacer, pero su amigo solo se ha reído y le ha dicho que él escogerá la mejor opción al final.

¿Es que Lily ha estado leyendo la carta que explícitamente le ha dicho a James que no la enseñe? En esta ocasión se encuentran, por pedido de Dorcas, en un restaurante vegano en alguna del condado. Sirius no está interesado en conocer de direcciones, lo único que necesita es saber dónde tiene que aparecer para no escindirse por error. El restaurante no es el tipo del lugar al que él escogería ir por cuenta propia, sin embargo, la sonrisa radiante de Dorcas hace que valga la pena. Estuviesen almorzando en el apartamento de Dorcas pero no hay comida en la alacena de ella, y Sirius ha sobrevivido a base de la comida rápida.

Ella está moviendo la cuchara por el borde del bol mediano de ensalada vegana que ha pedido; él, en cambio, está preguntándose una y otra vez si realmente debe ingerir lo que tiene enfrente de él. Sencillamente, no es de su tipo. Como medida de precaución, ha puesto un hechizo de protección que evita que les escuchen a menos que ellos quieran que pase. Piensa en que no volverá a dejar que Dorcas elija dónde comerán, a pesar que sabe que se tragará su queja para hacerla feliz.

—¿Y qué has estado comiendo, entonces?

—Últimamente he calentado lo que cociné hace una semana —dice—. ¿La misión que hice con Emmeline para descubrir quién ha asesinado a los hermanos Prewett? Descubrimos que han sido Dolohov junto con otros cuatro mortífagos que debemos identificar. O tal vez Moody lo haga, él se está volviendo más paranoico que antes.

Fabian y Gideon Prewett. Los mejores aurores que ha tenido la Orden del Fénix han sido brutalmente asesinados en un ataque a traición y son considerados héroes caídos en combate. Nunca ha visto a Molly tan desconsolada como el día en que Sirius y Benjy le han informado que sus hermanos menores han sido encontrados muertos. No es la noticia que una mujer con seis hijos ha debido recibir.

Marlene McKinnon. Fabian y Gideon Prewett. Caradoc Dearborn. Benjy Fenwick. En ese orden, desde el dos de julio hasta la fecha actual, asesinados o desaparecidos en combate.

—¿Cuántos crees que veremos el inexistente final de la guerra? —dice Dorcas, con una sonrisa tensa en el rostro y un brillo de locura en los ojos—. ¿O es que perderemos a alguien más? Me gustaría creer que no y que estaremos todos para festejar cuando pase, pero, ¿sabes algo?, ni siquiera ya creo que lo que estamos haciendo sea útil.

—No eres la única que está dudando —dice Sirius—, Edgar está planeando desertar para mantener a su mujer, a sus hijos a salvo.

—¿Realmente crees que conseguiremos algo, por más mínimo que sea?

—No. —Mentir no cambiará la realidad—. Pero sé que no me rendiré. Tal vez no tengo familia, pero sí un ahijado que me necesita. Mis amigos me necesitan. No les abandonaré.

Dorcas suspira.

—No me veo capaz de hacer esto.

—¿Lo dices por Dearborn? —dice, en un tono más bajo del que ha usado. La reacción es inmediata. Los ojos de Dorcas se llenan de lágrimas que intenta reprimir—… Si hay algo que he aprendido es que debes dejar ir el dolor.

La mente le juega una mala pasada. El recuerdo de un Regulus de ocho años aparece. En aquel momento Regulus ha usado su escoba de juguete para aprender a volar, lo que ha terminado en un accidente con las masetas rotas y con varios pétalos de las preciadas flores de Walburga desparramadas por el suelo. Walburga se ha enfadado tanto que le he dado una mirada de decepción a Regulus para irse a encerrar en la habitación más cercana. Lo que a Walburga le sobra de orgullo le falta de empatía, por lo que ha sido responsabilidad de él animar a Regulus y asegurar que Walburga no se ha decepcionado de él. Inclusive Kreacher ha ayudado, sospecha que es por Regulus.

De haber sido él, Kreacher le hubiese arrojado el botiquín a la cara y que haya visto Sirius como se las haya arreglado.

—¡No me olvidaré de mi mejor amigo! —dice, alzando el tono de voz a uno más alto.

¿Qué? Quizá se ha explicado mal.

—Me refiero a que no dejes que controle tu vida. Sonará cruel lo que te diré: solo harás que te maten. —Piensa en Regulus y en cómo se ha arruinado el lazo de hermanos que han tenido—. No eres la única que ha sufrido.

—Tus amigos están vivos —dice Dorcas, casi con rencor.

Sirius se encoge de hombros.

—Estoy hablando de Emmeline. ¿Sabías que estaba tan locamente enamorada de Fabian que iban a casarse? Todavía guarda el anillo que él le dio.

—No lo… —Dorcas se limpia las lágrimas—. Ni siquiera lo imaginaba…

—Si ella pudo ser fuerte, tú también. Tú perdiste a tu mejor amigo y ella a su prometido.

Y él a Regulus, pero no lo va a decir. No a Dorcas, al menos.

—Creo que tienes razón.

Y Sirius le sonríe, comprensivo.

 **V**

 ** _Liverpool, Condado de Merseyside, Inglaterra._**

 ** _10 de Septiembre de 1981._**

—¿Por qué estás en mi apartamento a las dos de la madrugada?

Peter vuelve a bostezar mientras hace un esfuerzo por mantenerse despierto y no desplomarse en cualquier momento, su amigo ha salido de la recamara en pijama y viéndolo muy irritado. Peter odia ser despertado a menos que haya una muy buena razón para interrumpir sus horas de sueño, y las bromas organizadas por James y él nunca le han parecido tan importantes como para ir trasnochando a través de los escondrijos secretos descubiertos. Peter espera varios minutos, luchando por seguir consciente mientras que Sirius continúa con el mismo buen humor que ha tenido desde el día anterior, cuando Dorcas ha accedido a ser su novia.

Realmente él no ha esperado enamorarse, verdaderamente enamorarse, en medio de la guerra, sin embargo, no ha podido evitar atraerse por todo lo que representa Dorcas Meadowes para él.

—Soy novio de Dorcas.

—Ajá, ¿y por qué estoy despierto?

—Soy novio de Dorcas.

—Te escuché la primera vez, pero si no me dices por qué me has despertado tendremos un problema. —Sirius se lleva ambas manos detrás de la cabeza, en un gesto despreocupado. Peter le ve, más irritado que antes y menos somnoliento que hace unos segundos—. Necesitas ordenar tus prioridades.

—¿Es qué no ves lo emocionado que estoy?

Peter niega con la cabeza como si pensase que Sirius ha enloquecido. Sirius bufa, no obstante piensa que esta es la mayor reacción que obtendrá de Peter, quien nunca ha demostrado interés en el amor romántico, igual que Remus y él hace varios años. A diferencia de Sirius y Peter, Remus siempre se ha considerado indigno e impuro de recibir el menor trato amable hacia él dada su condición de licántropo, por lo que se ha escapado de la chica que le ha amado hasta que ella se ha resignado. Sirius nunca entenderá a Remus completamente, ni ninguno de los otros Merodeadores.

Ellos no llevan el peso de la mordida de un licántropo de por vida; por eso, no han confrontado a Remus. De por sí, que Remus aceptase su amistad ha sido una odisea en el primer año y no ha sido hasta segundo que Remus ha aceptado que tiene amigos que sí se preocupan por él. ¿No odiarle por ser un licántropo y forzarle a vivir al ostracismo en Hogwarts, siendo ellos los únicos que se han acercado a ese enigmático niño que repele el menor acercamiento hacia él?

La mejor prueba de una amistad que han podido dar.

—¿Crees que sea buena idea? —dice Peter, luciendo más calmado y angustiado.

—Buena o mala, yo amo a Dorcas y lucharé por ella.

Peter le da un puñetazo juguetón en el hombro. No lo demuestra, pero el golpe le ha dolido.

—Entonces, qué tengas suerte.

—No la necesito. Sé que estaré bien mientras estemos juntos.

Peter parece que quiere añadir algo más, pero le sonríe como si le estuviese dando esperanzas y le pone una mano en el hombro.

 **VI**

 ** _Hyde Park, Londres, Reino Unido._**

 ** _10 de Octubre de 1981._**

Se ha cumplido un mes desde que han iniciado el noviazgo. Puede que las responsabilidades como miembros de la Orden impida que se encuentre seguido y que las misiones se estén tornando cada vez más peligrosas con cada segundo que pasa, no obstante, ahora tiene una motivación para continuar vivo. Está seguro que Regulus hubiese estado muy feliz si todavía tuviese algún medio para comunicarse con él, lo que es prácticamente imposible.

Hay cosas que quisiese tener en su vida para que todo sea perfecto, igual que cuando ha sido un niño pequeño con una familia que le ha amado y con amigos a los que puede visitar, en los que puede confiar sin vacilar.

Lamentablemente, el pasar del tiempo crea un cambio que no siempre es aceptado por los afectados.

Es extraño que Dorcas no haya aparecido puntual, supone que se debe que esta es la primera cita formal que tienen y quiere estar lo más presentable que sea posible. Los momentos esporádicos que han estado uno con el otro, los besos robados, el buscar la mirada del otro mientras están en un enfrentamiento o enviarse una lechuza para preguntarse cómo están, a pesar que la respuesta sea más que evidente, ha ayudado a que el noviazgo se mantenga a flote.

—Sirius.

—¿Peter? —dice Sirius, confundido de ver a uno de sus mejores amigos ahí—. Bueno, sea lo que sea que quieras, estoy esperando a Dorcas.

—Es por ella que estoy aquí. Es un pedido que Moody me ha hecho.

Hay una tristeza subyacente en la frase. Al principio Sirius no entiende a qué se refiere y está a punto de preguntarle a Peter a qué se refiere, la comprensión llega y un nudo aparece en la garganta. No, esto tiene que ser una broma. Esto no puede estar sucediendo precisamente en este día que es tan importante para Sirius.

Sirius retrocede torpemente, apoya una mano en el banco que se halla a unos centímetros de él entretanto se lleva la otra mano a la cara, viendo a la lejanía sin enfocar nada. No oye lo que Peter está diciendo, que seguramente deben ser palabras que intentan transmitir un tipo de confort.

¿Por qué?

—¿Quién?

—El Que No Debe Ser Nombrado la mató en persona —dice Peter.

Una lágrima traicionera rueda por la mejilla de Sirius y Peter coloca la palma en el hombro de Sirius, en silencio.

Primero Regulus, ahora Dorcas. ¿A quién más tiene que perder?

* * *

Tomé la idea de la película de que uno influencia para bien al otro.

BREZO DE LAVANDA:

→ Simboliza la admiración, la soledad y la belleza.

Siguiente flor:

CLAVEL ROSA


	11. Clavel rosa

Harry Potter es propiedad de JK Rowling.

→ Espero que disfruten de la lectura.

* * *

 **Clavel rosa**

—Walburga Black—

* * *

Es curioso que Sirius se haya demorado bastante tiempo en hacer magia accidental, no obstante, no lo ha considerado importante.

Su primogénito ha tenido cuatro años cuando ha catapultado el dragón de peluche de su hermano menor por la ventana que da a la calle, dejando al pequeño Regulus lloriqueando ante la ausencia de este. Walburga ha estado dividida en cuanto a la reacción que debe tener; por un lado está orgullosa que su hijo no sea un inmundo _squib_ , por otro quiere regañarle por molestar a su hermano menor por quinta vez en lo que ha ido de la tarde.

Desde que Sirius ha nacido ha aprendido que ser una madre ejemplar es más complicado de lo que se ve.

El primer reto que ha enfrentado son las horas de sueño interrumpidas en los momentos más frustrantes. Ella ha amado los sueños de belleza, lo que ha llevado a cabo en las horas que ha elegido pertinentes, dándoles una sanción ejemplar a Cygnus y Phineas si la han llegado a despertar. Afortunadamente Orión es un esposo muy complaciente que no hace ningún ruido si Walburga se lo pide.

Ha tenido que resignarse a dormir en los instantes en que Sirius también lo ha hecho, lo que ha podido ser o bien entrada la noche o muy temprano. Orión, por su parte, ha tenido su propia dosis de infortunio. Los papeles que ha estado organizando han sido profanados con crayones y marcas de manos embarradas con tintas.

—Ojalá que Sirius no sea tan problemático cuando crezca —dice Walburga.

Orión se espabila al escuchar la voz de su esposa. Ambos se encuentran en el despacho de Orión, haciendo los últimos preparativos para el baile que organizará Walburga la semana entrante.

—El tiempo lo dirá —dice Orión, dando otro sorbo al café cargado que ha preparado. Dos hijos es el máximo para ellos—. ¿A quiénes más debemos invitar? Nuestros familiares están en la lista, también el resto de las familias del Sagrado Veintiocho y los funcionarios de los altos cargos del Ministerio de Magia que están dentro de tus estándares. ¿No hay ninguno más?

Walburga lo piensa durante casi dos minutos.

—Si no los incluimos en la primera revisión, no es imperativa su presencia.

Orión da un asentimiento y continúa redactando las invitaciones. El silencio es apreciado en el Número Doce de Grimmauld Place, ya que las mejores ideas surgen cuando solo se escuchan los pensamientos de la persona pero con hijos se ha vuelto el peor de los enemigos que nunca ha pisado la mansión. La semana pasada Walburga se ha echado una pequeña siesta por cinco minutos mientras ha disfrutado de la paz y tranquilidad; sin embargo, ha sido demasiado silencio. Se ha despertado solamente para encontrar la casa desordenada, con la vajilla quebrada y los retazos de la cortina nueva hecha jirones.

Como no ha podido descubrir quién ha sido el causante, Orión simplemente les ha dado una ligera advertencia a sus hijos y les ha asegurado que una travesura de esta magnitud no será tolerada por segunda vez. Los niños, en cambio, se han ido de la sala de estar sin preocuparse por el mundo.

Es irónico que hasta ahora haya aprendido a valorar los minúsculos detalles que ha pasado por alto. Dejando a su esposo en la ardua labor, se retira del despacho para asegurarse que los niños se hayan quedado donde los ha dejado. Aunque técnicamente imposible que Regulus se salga de la cuna sin recibir ayuda de alguno de sus padres o de Kreacher, no está de más asegurarse que un muy travieso Sirius no haya averiado el ensamblaje del mueble, de nuevo.

—Mamá —dice Sirius. El niño está caminando a prisa por los pasillos tratando de alcanzar a su madre; una vez que ha llegado a donde está, tira de la parte inferior del vestido de Walburga—. Estoy aburrido. Quiero jugar.

Walburga se encoge de hombros.

—¿Y qué hay de los crayones que te compré?

—Se perdieron.

Esta es la habitual excusa de Sirius cada vez que no encuentra lo que sea que haya obligado a sus padres a comprar. Los galeones de la bóveda familiar puede comprar otro artículo y de muchísima mejor calidad que el anterior, sin embargo, Walburga no está educando a un mago para que derroche la fortuna Black por simple capricho. Pólux se ha encargado de inculcar en la mente de Walburga que la fortuna Black no será eterna si todos sus integrantes la gastan en las nimiedades más insignificantes que hayan.

¿Pero cómo se lo tiene que decir para que lo aprenda? No quiere llevar la cuenta de la cantidad de objetos que Kreacher ha tenido que buscar en la casa porque alguno de los niños los ha extraviado y, obstinadamente, no han querido un sustituto. Regulus, el mes pasado, ha dejado por ahí su manta favorita y Kreacher ha puesto patas arriba el Número Doce de Grimmauld Place para encontrar y Regulus finalmente pueda dormir.

—Deberías tener más cuidado. —Una advertencia no está de más. Sirius asiente, empieza a correr hacia la habitación de Regulus— y deja a Regulus dormir. Él no tiene la culpa que seas tan impaciente para esperar que se despierte.

—Ya está despierto —le dice alegre, como si hubiese ignorado la última frase—. Y duerme mucho —añade, en una queja.

—Tú eras igual. Y te llevaré a la tienda de madame Malkin, necesitas una túnica nueva.

Sirius hace una mueca de disgusto y se sienta en el suelo, cruzando los brazos a la altura del pecho. Su primogénito está a punto de hacer una rabieta ante la idea de pasar tres, cuatro o cinco horas en búsqueda de la túnica perfecta que le combine con el resto del atuendo que le ha comprado. Le divierte que Sirius intente escabullirse; no importa qué tan rápido huya, Walburga siempre es más rápida que él.

—¿Otra? —protesta Sirius, en un tono que le advierte que está a unos segundos de empezar—. Tengo muchas. Me aburro con madame Malkin.

—No te estoy pidiendo tu opinión —dice, complacida ante el bufido de exasperación que ha proferido Sirius. Ya crecerá y aprenderá a valorar la importancia del aseo personal. Por ahora, es responsabilidad de ella y solo de ella que sus hijos estén más que presentables—, te estoy informando que vas a ir.

Sirius hace un mohín, disgustado.

—No voy a ir y no me vas a obligar.

Walburga levanta una ceja y ladea la cabeza al extremo contrario, con las manos en la cadera.

Eso es lo que él piensa.

* * *

CLAVEL ROSA:

→ Simboliza el amor de una mujer o de una madre.


End file.
